Swing Swing
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Edward Cullen was a rebel, bad boy, skater, excellent student and was cheated on by his girlfriend. When Edward breaks up with her can a shy girl mend his heart back together again? Can they be together or will his Ex try and break them apart? AAR songs.
1. Swing Swing

Note: Jaime is spelled like that but pronounced Jamie. I like spelling it backwards. So anyways this is a new story that wouldn't leave me alone. Just like Here In Your Arms - I'm only gonna listen to AAR for this story! :) Enjoys!

Summary: Edward Cullen is a rebel. Edward Cullen was a bad boy. Edward Cullen was a skater. Edward Cullen was an excellent student even though he didn't look like it. Edward Cullen was cheated on by his girlfriend. When Edward breaks up with her can a shy girl who is tougher than she looks mend his heart back together again? Can they be together or will his Ex try and break them apart?

Swing Swing

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Edward' POV:_

"Dude!! Man! Ed you alright?!" Cody ran up to me, I was currently seeing little stars going around my head spinning. "Can you please get that camcorder out of my face?!" I got up and went to grab my skateboard. Cody laughed and kept annoying me with the stupid playback of me of course trying out a trick that failed miserably.

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her._

"Ooooh man! Here comes Ray!"Jaime yelled laughing, The guys kept making kissy noises at me. I smiled and saw my girlfriend come this way but she wasn't alone. I frowned, the guys stopped the noises, Ray my girlfriend was hugging a guy laughing and smiling, she even gave him a kiss, a long one to say the least. The guy left the way they came.

_She's seeing other guys.  
Emotions they stir._

"Omg! hey baby! I missed you!" She half ran to me, hugged me. I didn't return it. Cody, Ryan, Mitch, Trace, and Jaime just stared at her, anger in their eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" She purred in my ear. I gently pushed her away, wide eyed in shocked, I held my skateboard and walked away.

_The sun is gone.  
The nights are long._

The guys followed me, it was getting late. Sunset to say. "Eddie! What's wrong! baby talk to me!" Her annoying voice complained. I knew she was about to start her dramatic waterworks. Remind me again why I even decided to date a cheerleader in the beginning?

_And I am left while the tears fall._

"Hey Edward, you okay man?" Cody asked as we skated home. "Yeah" I replied solemnly. "Screw her! Ray was just using you!" Jaime cracked his knuckles. "Yeah" I nodded. I felt weird, like nothing could cheer me up. I walked next to the guys. They were going slow on their skateboards. I wiped away the tears that wanted to come down. "Dude! be strong! Don't go all girly on me now!" Trace teased. "Yeah sorry..." I replied lifeless. I heard an 'Ow' escaped him as Ryan punched his arm.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?_

When I got home that night, Ray kept calling me. She was clueless, "Baby don't be like that! What's wrong? Was it something I said? Did?" She kept saying the same thing over and over again. "Nothing" I replied and hanged up.

_Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?_

I closed my eyes, just thinking of how messed up this all was. I met Ray last year but never talked to her until this year. We dated for four months going on five this week. Guess not anymore. She made me smile and was always kind but she was annoying, a real prep. When it came to the mall, she would drag me to be her own personal slave. When she ask me to carry her bags, I simply put them on my skateboard and rolled them to her car. She sometimes would get mad at me saying that I loved my skateboard more than her. I chuckled, maybe it was true.

Ray was just a horrible mistake in my life. She always thought of her image, her friends would complain why I wore chains, had a tongue piercing and why I liked rock music. It wasn't like I was a criminal or anything or that I even had a tattoo. I wish.

_I'll find someone new._

If I was going to have a girlfriend I wanted her to like me for how I am. For who I am. I want her to be nice, To be herself. I want her to be the one. I was pretty much asking for an angel right?

XxxxxxxxxxxNext MorningxxxxxxxxxX

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love_

I went to school walking with my skateboard in my backpack. I saw Ray in her Cheer leading outfit in the morning. "Baby I'm sorry! please just kiss me!" She grabbed my hand but I jerked it away from her touch. Even her touch disgusts me. "Baby!" She whined.

I sighed and went to first period Biology. "Good morning, Class! Now today we have a new student! She comes from Arizona! Isabella Swan!" The substitute teacher introduced and welcomed in the new student.

_Can you help me find a way To carry on again._

I looked up at her, brown eyes stared back at me... so pretty. She blushed, I guess she saw me staring at her. She sat next to me, she was very quiet. "Hi" I said, she smiled, "Hi yourself"

I chuckled. "Nice comeback" I gave her credit, she was different for starters. She laughed, "Thanks. So what are you? The welcoming committee?" She teased. I grinned, "Only if you want me to be" I gave her a cheesy grin. She laughed again.

_Wish cast into the sky I'm moving on_

Isabella or Bella as she preferred was really something else. She was really different, we had at least four classes with each other so that was cool. I learned she lives here with Chief Swan the head man of our police force. She also told me that back in Arizona all her old teachers were either hags or really stuck up. We had a lot in common, "So Edward, does it it hurt?" She asked me. We were sitting on some swings, I invited her to come hang out with me at the park. "What hurts?" I asked confused. She giggled, "Your tongue piercing, silly!" Oh well I felt dumb, I smiled, "Yeah, when I first got it when I was thirteen, now I can just wiggle it around and play with it! It's painless" I put my piercing between my teeth just twirling it around. "Eww!! please stop!" She laughed. "Sorry" I whispered. She looked up to me, "So pretty" She whispered. "What is?" I asked, she blushed. "Your eyes. I love green eyes" She swung higher, maybe trying to avoid my gaze. All I could say about Bella was that she was ten times better than Ray. Ray would complain that I should get blue contacts just for her, to please her. She said her favorite color was blue, therefore her boyfriend should have blue eyes, not green.

_Sweet beginnings do arise.  
She knows I was wrong._

"Hey Edward, how old are you?" Bella asked as she was going slower. "Seventeen, you?" I grinned, she blushed. "Sixteen" She whispered. Finally a younger woman, Ray was soon gonna be eighteen... Maybe I was wrong to ignore her? Ray does have a lot of guy friends on her cheer leading squad.

_The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold._

"Edward, do you have a girlfriend?" Bella asked. "What?" I wasn't really paying attention. She blushed,"I'm just curious, I was just wondering..." I laughed, "Ex-girlfriend. So the answer is no, not at the moment" I smiled. Bella got off the swing, "Oh shoot! Imma be late! I gotta go!" She looked at her watch, I sighed, I wished we could have talked more. We said our goodbyes and she left. I headed home that day with questions running through my mind.

_and so do I to a new love._

I wanted to ask her more. Wish I could see her more but it seemed like there wasn't enough time per day. The next morning I saw Bella talking to Jaime, I wondered what that idiot was asking. I chuckled and made my way. "So Bella, Edward really is a baby! You know he still sleeps with a night light!" Jaime laughed as Bella giggled. "I heard that!" I hit Jaime on the arm as he said "Ow" Jaime was about to say something else when Ray came our way with her Cheer leading outfit on. I noticed she glared at Bella, I let it go thinking nothing of it. "Hey baby! Can we please talk?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice, I sighed and went with her. Jaime continued laughing, "See what I say Bella! That's where he got his nickname! Baby!" He hollered as I rolled my eyes. I would have to deal with him later.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?_

"Now what do you want?" I asked bored, She smiled and grabbed my arm, "I tried calling you yesterday! Where were you?" She asked. I sighed. "Out" I replied. "Out where?" She frowned. Boy was she noisy, "I was at the park" I moved my arm uncomfortable but she held it tighter. "Baby! I really miss you!" Her voice was getting hardly audible now, I knew she was going to cry. I didn't replied as I looked at her, "I tried calling and calling! I even cried! I was sooo worried!" Worried she says? I bet she was out making out with some other guy last night. Why would I want to hear her when she's having her fun with some guy? Ugh. Let me rephrase that, I don't care what she does anymore.

_Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?_

I'll admit it did hurt when I saw her with some other guy but now I think it was for the best. I grabbed her hand and jerked my arm away, "It's over. End of story. Have a wonderful life" I said icily and walked away. She screamed as I grinned.

_I'll find someone new_

When I got back to Jaime, Bella was gone, I frowned. "Dude where she go?" I asked Jaime just shrugged. "She said something about being late to class... or something" He replied. Remind me to get a new messenger boy.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love Can you help me find a way To carry on again_

The rest of the day was boring, Bella was no where to be found... sucks that I didn't get to talk to her more. At lunch Ray was trying to win me back by flirting with some other guy. Did she really think I was the jealous type? I think not.

_Bury me (you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me (away. away, away...)_

After school I finally saw Bella, she had a bunch of books in her book bag, Ray walked by and hugged her. What the hell? I watched quietly as Ray - I'm guessing was offering to help with her bag. Bella shook her head and walked pass her, Ray grinned or I'm just imagining it? No she grinned and I knew that couldn't be any good. "Hey Edward!" Bella greeted as she saw me. "Hey" I replied still staring at Ray. She blew me a kiss and walked into the restroom.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love Can you help me find a way To carry on again_

"What was that about?" I asked Bella. She checked her back for any paper, I guess she didn't trust Ray either. "Oh Ray wanted to help me with my bag but I got a funny feeling from it so I said no and walked away... she also asked me if I was..." She blushed, "You were what?" I asked curious now. "If I was your new girlfriend" She looked down not looking at me as I chuckled. "Maybe, we'll see about that" I whispered in her ear and walked away.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love Can you help me find a way To carry on again_

So Ray was a big mistake, I should have seen through her a long time ago but I liked her so much that I was blind. In matter of fact now that I'm thinking about, I only liked her for her looks, not her personality - like she even had one.  
I chuckled at the thought as I made my way to the park. The guys were down there trying out new tricks. I put worms in Jaime's sandwich, that's what he gets for calling me a Baby and also, it's fun to see him run around like an idiot for about twenty minutes. "Edward! Imma sooo get you!!" Jaime screamed as he ran to get water. I laughed and just sat there on the grass. Ryan was laughing his head off and so was Trace. I wish Bella was here to see the look on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! So this was fun. Edward is OOC with his tongue piecieing and being a skater in all. So Bella was slightly shy and she's a tough girl. I know the first chapter isn't EdwardxBella - it's EdwardxRay. I don't like Lauren so that's why I didn't make her his ex so I made a character up. Chapter 2 gets interesting and I'll update my other stories tomorrow! Please R&R! Thankies! :)

Preview of Chap.2: "Bella! Oh my god! What happened to your face?!" What happened to Bella? She entered the restroom for a few and now she comes out with her lip bleeding. "Edward... I... I'm... sorry" Bella looked away, her hands curling into fists. I wanted to see more, wanted to touch her face but she moved away. Tears falling down her face, "I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you Edward Cullen!" She screamed as the tears fell down her beautiful face. 'I hate you' rang in my head as she ran away. I never really cared if any one ever said that to me but for once it hurt. It pained me like a thousandneedles piercing my body, my heart was throbbing, hurting more than death could comfort.


	2. Stab My Back

Bonjour! Lol, anyways Road Trip and Vampire Stories my Twilight and Final Fantasy stories will take longer to update! Sorry! Anyways Time Line and Here In Your Arms will be updated soon and possibly Daddy Daycare. I have a new idea for a Twilight fan fic but I'm not going to torture you until I finish this story. I don't really know how long I can make it. Reviews are always LOVED. :) Here's chapter 2! Enjoys! Also the songs titles aren't really what the chapter is about. it's just the song I was listening to while writing but it might have a thing or two related.

Stab My Back

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

I grabbed my keys and backpack and went walking to school. The wind blowing in my face, making me shiver, it was pretty chilly today. Charlie kept offering to give me a ride but I knew he was going to be late if he did and of course I had no car at all. Remind me to save up for one.

Yesterday was a nice day. At least the students at this school weren't so stuck up but the stares were getting creepy.  
Those emerald eyes were still in my head, stuck, engraved in my mind. How can some one as him not have a girlfriend?

I sighed, Don't get your hopes up on a boy, Bella. The school bell rang exactly as I was barely getting to the parking lot. Barely my second day and I'm already late! "Come on man! Whoo!!!!!! hell yeah!!! Imma make it!!!!!" What on earth? I heard someone yell laughing. I ignored it and kept walking. "Ha! In your dreams Ry! Bella come on!!!" Ry? Oh! Ryan. Right, wasn't that one of Edward's friend? He told me about his friends yesterday when we talked at the park. I turned around and saw Ryan and Edward rushing on their skateboards. They both grinned at each other. "Need a ride, Bells?" Ryan asked. "Umm... no it's okay guys. I can walk! Really, but thanks for the offer!" Please don't tell me what I think they are going to do! I closed my eyes and sighed. Okay Bella, run for it. The doors to the building you need to go to are only half way from here. I'm standing in the middle of the parking lot, If I run now, I can outrun these rascals.

Just went I was about to move, I felt pressure from strong hands grab my arms. Oh great, "Please! I can walk!" I pleaded, this was so immature. "Not a chance!" they replied in unison. I closed my eyes are they took me across the parking lot, my only support was the edges of their skateboards.

"Well my class is in Building four! you're going to Building three! see ya!" With that, Ryan let go of my arm as I grabbed on to Edward's waist for support. This was not happening to me. Please tell me this was all just a horrible bad dream I was currently having.

Since I'm usually clumsy when I'm force to hold to a hot guy from my dear life... I ended up making us fall. "Ow, I'm so sorry Edward!" I apologized. He just sat there laughing, I smiled, he has such a cute laugh and those green eyes... they glimmered in the sunlight.

He got up and offered me a hand, I greatly took it and stood up, "So will I see you at lunch?" he asked. I thought about it for a second, I didn't want him thinking I was desperate or anything. "You bet!" with that said and done I looked at my watch. "Get to class" he chuckled. I felt kinda rude for looking at the time, I liked spending time with him even though I just met him but I didn't want to get detention on my second day.

I smiled and made my way into class, I felt like I was being watched, which I probably was by him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

She really was beautiful. Mom and dad were always busy, probably would never give me the time or day to ever introduce her. I felt attached to her... It was so weird. I liked it, that feeling of wanting something.

As she walked away, I saw Ray. What the hell was she up to? Hmm... well I'll think nothing of it right now. She stabbed my back, I could care less. All I wanted was to heal my heart. Man I need a girlfriend.

I entered class and saw that the teacher wasn't there. Ha, that explains the paper airplanes flying all over the place. "So I was like dude! he was like no way! and I was like dude! and he was like give me a minute woman!" I chuckled at Ryan's lame story. He couldn't tell a descent story or joke, not even to save his dear life.

"Hi Edward!" The girls gossiping in the corner greeted me, I nodded and walked to where Ryan was talking to the other guys. "Hey" I greeted. They nodded as Ryan started to tell a new story. "And then Edward put worms in Jaime's sandwich! The idiot was screaming bloody murder for a good twenty minutes!" The guys laughed. Jaime rolled his eyes not paying attention at us at all. Today was a good day so far. I smiled. I have immature friends and I liked that, you're only seventeen once you know. "Yeah well at least I have a girlfriend" Jaime murmured. "Touch? mon ami" I stuck my tongue out at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

Trying to avoid traffic, falling, paper airplanes, and jocks I walked to the cafeteria. Today was such a long day! Jessica and Angela waved at me as I spotted them in the middle of the lunch line. "Hey guys" I greeted them. They said hi and we spend our time talking in line. My eyes and thoughts were somewhere else. Where was Edward?

I knew that we just met but I had some hope to see him. He promised me that we would see each other at lunch. "Bella? Bella?" A faint voice called. I blinked and saw Jessica's face a few inches away from mine. "Earth to Bella!" She playfully punched my right arm. I groaned in pain. Man was I weak.

"Sorry" I apologized, dropping my head down, I sighed. Edward stood me up after all. "Ugh. I can't believe she's even trying! Didin't they break up?" I heard Angela say. I looked at where see was just looking at. Edward and Ray. Ray was flirting with him, he looked like he was in a hurry. Hmm... I wonder why.

"Come on Bells" Angela tugged on my jacket. My eyes tore away from the sight of the ex-couple as soon as I saw them kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

"Baby, don't you want me back? Remember those long nights of 'studying' in my basement?" Ray whispered in my ear seductively. I sighed and walked passed her. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to her. "Let go" I growled at her.

She was a tough one. Although I hated school, my parents from time to time, my empty house, and rude people, I hated Ray more than all those combined together. I was guy with issues, so what? You could label me as a 'skater' or 'emo' and would I care? No.

I was better than that and surely I was better than this. I was sick and tired of the lies, the pain, the bleeding heart inside my chest, moving, beating, alive with a pulse that was being torn into two.

"Baby!" She whined. "Come on, we can make this work again! I just know it!" She tiptoed and kissed me. Ugh. Repulsive. And the worst thing about it is that I'm sure Bella saw.

I closed my eyes and pulled away. I was not a tool or a toy. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and walked off. I'm sorry I stood you up Bella, but my ex never seems to give up. Could I say that to her? No I couldn't.

Was I giving Bella the impression that I wanted my ex back? I hope not. That was the last thing I wanted to do, was to hurt her.

"EDWARD!" Ray screamed. I ignored her. "BABY! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" She yelled. I felt guilt and regret that moment. No, Edward. Don't get reeled in. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents of the small cafeteria. I turned around and reopen my eyes to see Ray crying. Tears falling down. I felt the pain again, the guilt.

The bell rang in that moment. I walked away, a man on death's row. I knew that I would die tomorrow. Ray's parents aren't the type to mess around with nor should you ever for that matter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

After a long boring session of P.E I felt like my arms and legs were going to fall off! We ran the bleachers up and down and that was only the warm-up! Then we did push ups and jumping jacks.

When the final bell rang, I could of swore I heard the angels sing to me, the church chorus of pure bliss and harmony. I changed and walked as quickly as I could manage out of class and into the restroom.

I already felt the tiny bruises and bumps all over my body. I bruised easily. As I was washing my hands and minding my own business, Ray and her gang came in. Ray had mascara smeared all over. Her eyes red from what I'm guessing was hours of crying?

"He... he... he... doesn't... does...n't... lov-... love... m... me!" I heard Ray stuttered. Poor girl. "And it's all because of YOU!!!" She screamed. Wait, what? A second ago I felt pity for her but now... well that was a completely different story!

"What did I do?" I asked. I was not going to get accused for something I may or may not have done! "He likes you! Go back to your stupid Arizona and stay away from my man!!!" Ray yelled. Anger making her face red. So this was over a guy? And not just any guy, Edward Cullen.

"I did nothing! You can't accuse me for just hanging out with him! We're just friends!!" Even if I wished for more, friends was what we are. Her long manicured nail pointed directly at me making me step back and hit the the tile of the wall.

"He only had eyes for me! Never did he look at a girl with so much passion before!!!" Passion? What? I grabbed her long nail and broke it. She screamed again and grabbed my neck. "Listen you! Stay away! If I see you ever again near him, I swear I will kill you!!!" She threaten. So killing me was her intention? Fine by me.

I was not going to stoop down to her level. I was not going to let her win even if I was slowly losing oxygen. "I. am. not. going. to. leave. him. not. ever. you. hear. me?!" I threaten back. She held me tighter. It hurt, I'll admit but I can't lose to her! Edward deserved a much better girl. So much better than this stuck up low life!

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. Tearing falling down my cheeks, not because I felt self pity but because I could hardly breath. At that, she loosened up but not entirely. My breathing came off as wheezing and gasping. "Lauren! Knife!" She ordered. Knife? What was I getting myself into.

I saw a girl, about Ray's height give her a black pocket knife, it was engraved with the initials 'EC' on it. Ray's hold on me tighten once again. I closed my eyes. Dieing seemed much more comfortable than this.

"Admit you love him!" She commanded. What? Love him? I hardly knew the guy!

"No!" I gasped. She growled, "ADMIT YOU LOVE HIM!" She screamed.

"NO!!!" I was not going to admit it because I did not feel it. I did not love Edward Cullen. I did not love the way he made me smile or the way he made me laugh. I did not love those green emerald eyes of his. I did not love his voice, his smile, his smell. I did not. I did not love a man who I've just recently met. Not if that man made my heart skip and miss a few beats. Not if that man was the only guy I noticed on my first day. Not if that man was completely honest with me. Not if he has manors. Not.

I can't love him. I can't love a guy I feel like he'll disappear if I blinked. I can't love him. I just can't love a wonderful funny romantic guy like him. He was way out of my league. I was plain in comparison to his stunning self.

"SAY IT!!!" She screamed again. Her hold on me was getting tighter. I tried to get her claws off of me but to no luck. "PLEASE!!! LET ME GO!!!" I pleaded. Tears falling more rapidly than ever.

Her hold on me loosened once again as she threw me on the floor. She bend down, opened the knife and grabbed me once again before I could soothe my aching throat.

"I'll ask once more, Swan. Admit you love him!!" She ordered. Tears spilled again. I. did. not. love. him!

"I LOVE HIM!!!" I cried out. My own voice shocking me. What did I just say? "I knew it! You little witch!" With that, Ray grabbed the pocket knife and lifted me up on my feet and pressed me against the wall once again.

"Stay. Away." She growled and jabbed the knife straight into my lower lip. I screamed an agonizing scream. Warm crimson liquid spilled down. She tossed me to the ground and that's when everything was turning blurry.

"Come on Ray! Are you crazy?!" One girl yelled. "You're insane Ray!" Another shrieked.

"Ray! we gotta go! She's bleeding a lot!!!" I think Lauren panicked. Ray washed her hands and walked out leaving me curled up in a ball. Left there slowly losing consciousness. Slowly drifted away...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

I hope I could catch up with Bella. I needed to apologize and explain myself to her. As I walked, I saw Ray come out of the girls restroom cleaning what seem like a bloody knife? What the hell?

Wait, wasn't that my pocket knife? "Ray" I called out. She looked at me, panicked. "Eddie, honey, umm... Hi!" She greeted nervously.

Hmm... What was she up to? "Have you seen my personal pocket knife?" I asked suspiciously. "Nope! not at all!" She gulped. Hmm... she was hiding something, I just know it.

Well, Whatever, I'll think very little of it for now. "Ray, why is your skirt bloody?" I asked eying her up and down. No I was not a pervert but come on, wouldn't you be curious yourself if a white cheerleading outfit had a red crimson stain on the front? No, I don't think so.

"Well baby, I have to go! You know mom and dad want me home early!" She kissed my cheek and walked away. Hmm... still suspicious.

I waited about five minutes outside the restroom. Maybe Bella would walk pass here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

My lip hurt so bad. How long has it been since I was pretty much 'jumped'? hours perhaps? No. It can't be. I slowly got up, using the wall for support.

I saw a small puddle of my blood on the floor. The iron salt smell was making me feel dizzy. I looked at the crime. My lip was in pretty bad condition. Dry blood now resided on my lower lip. I cleaned up the mess on the floor. No one would ever know what happened here just a few minutes ago.

My lip hurt so bad, like if you somehow managed to get a splinter on your lower lip or if you sand papered your lip and then added lemon and salt for the extra pain.

I walked and saw Edward, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. He was an angel compared to my ragged look right now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

"Ahem" I heard someone clear their throat. I saw Bella, her eyes red and watery, her hair in a mess.

"Bella! Oh my god! What happened to your face?!" What happened to Bella? She entered the restroom for a few of what I'm guessing and now she comes out with her lip bleeding.

"Edward... I... I'm... sorry" Bella looked away, her hands curling into fists. I wanted to see more, wanted to touch her face but she moved away. Tears falling down her face, "I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you Edward Cullen!" She screamed as the tears fell down her beautiful face. 'I hate you' rang in my head as she ran away. I never really cared if any one ever said that to me but for once it hurt. It pained me like a thousand needles piercing my body, my heart was throbbing, hurting more than death could comfort.

The bleeding broken malfunctioning heart of mine, ripping even more. 'I hate you' 'I hate you' 'I hate you Edward Cullen!' rang in my head and in my heart.

What ever the hell happened to Bella had something to do with Ray's weird reaction. My feet gave up on me. Should I run after her? Tell her I liked her a lot? No, this was not just liking someone. She had half of my heart, my soul, my being with her. When she said those three dreaded words, my half part of my own heart crumbled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Mwahaha! Aren't cliff hangers just Oh so wonderful and Great?! :D No. That's what I thought. Probably the longest chapter I have EVER written. Sorry if it came out too Emoish or dark. I'll clear the skies soon enough! Bear with me! PLEASE R&R. I LOVE REVIEWS! They make me feel better about my writing and I get happy like a 5yr old with a new puppy. :) THANKIES! MERCI! Ps. If a sentence doesn't make any sense then sorry! I'm a pretty fast typer so I miss little things that I might think were correct.


	3. Girl Of My Dreams

AN: This will be a short chapter. Beauty Is The Geek will be updated after this chapter and also Time Line. So read those too! :D

Ps. I have a new poll up just for this story. I need your opinions so vote, vote, vote! please and thankies. :)

Girl Of My Dreams

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

After a moment that seemed to last an eternity. My feet begain to function again, I ran to Bella. I knew that she walked to school so that's about what? Two miles? Right? Hey maybe less. Who really knew.

I ran to the front parking lot thankful that I didn't have to run to catch up to Bella. I spotted Bella sitting under a tree. She was still crying, poor thing. Oh what I would do to heal her heart and make her pain go away.

I reached the tree in no time, squatting down to her level. "Please... Edward... go away" She pleaded not even looking at me. She looked more like a fallen angel that had a rough journey just to be sent down to me.

I moved a strand of her hair from her face. Even though it wasn't audible to her, I gasped in horror. Who was so cruel as to hurt this innocent kind hearted girl? "Bella... What happened?" I whispered. She closed her eyes, "Nothing" She replied.

I sat down next to her. "Well this nothing has to be something. Now tell me, Bella. Please" Was this my fault? Was this a warning? Fresh tears falling down her torn face. She was in pretty bad condition. Her scalp was slightly bleeding, her neck had human hand marks on it, and her lip was covered in dry blood, Her hair was pretty messy as well.

I heard her sigh and then cough, "I... I'm so sorry. I... we... can't be friends, Edward. I don't... I don't want to be hurt again" She said, pain colored her voice.

So many questions ran through my head. Did Ray do this? Why? Was it because of me? Did Bella like me? Did I like her? Was I truly over Ray?

"Why?" I asked. She opened her eyes then stared at me, she began shaking, "Edward... I like you... I like you a lot but if... if... I'll always end up like this... then I see no point..." She didn't continue. I just nodded my head. So it was Ray.

"If I could make your pain mine, I would" I whispered leaning closer to her. She gasped as I gently kissed the top of her head.

"Edward, please don't" She protested at my touch. "Bella, please don't be like this. I'm so sorry this happened. If I could, I would do everything in my power to change this! To make this better!" But the real question was, could I? Could I change this? Could I make Ray leave me alone? Forever?

Maybe I could. Maybe I was just weak after all.

The sun was just about setting making the woods more darker. I should really get Bella home. "Listen, you don't have to reply. Chief Swan will worry if you're not home by the time he arrives, I'll take you home" And this is the time, that I really wish I had a car, which I did but I hardly ever used it. Last time I used my silver Volvo was when I went tp Seattle last month.

This beauty in front of me needed all the protection she could get. From the earth, from people, and even herself. "Edward... don't, please" She protested but I ignored her. I picked her up and left my skateboard in a bush nearby. I would have to call Ryan later to tell him to pick it up for me.

Of course, Bella wiggled and fought against the way I was holding her. Man, was she stubborn. I mean, don't girls like it when you carry them Bridal Style? Guess she didn't.

The way to her house wasn't far. My arms were hurting because not only was I carrying Ms. Swan but also my backpack that had my College Advanced Biochemistry book that weighed about two bricks.

Why did I take college advanced courses? Because I want to be smart. Yay.

It was about six when we arrived. I set Bella down for a second as she hesitated to hand over the house key. Did she really think I would have something up my sleeve? No. I hope not.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

Ugh. As much as I liked Edward, he was really annoying me now. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's really sweet. I just don't deserve his kindness.

If you take off the piercings, the studded belt, the skinny jeans, and band shirt, you get the image of an educated hot seventeen year old. I mean, Edward was smart. I could care less if he had a pet spider or snake but he was too nice to me.

I stared at him for a long moment. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just that... don't get offended but my dad will freak if he saw you wearing that" I pointed up and down. He just chuckled, "Of course" He said.

Oh god, I hope I wasn't being a stereotype critic freak. I really hate when people judge but now I'm here telling Edward off about his own personal style.

"Do you mind if I change?" He politely asked. "Ye... yeah... su...sure.." I replied like an idiot. I pointed to the bathroom upstairs. I better get the first aid kit. Charlie would freak if he found out what happened.

In the kitchen I put the kettle on to warm up some water. Maybe Edward would like some hot chocolate? As I was getting the marshmallows out, Edward came back down. "Hey" He said. I spun around and saw him.

Holy. Crow.

Was this even the same guy? "What? Do I look weird?" He said, confused and worried. "NO!" Oh crap, I did not just say that out loud. "No, I mean, you... you... look... umm.... great" He looked more than great!

He was wearing a black shirt and faded out blue jeans. His tongue piercing was off, and he had on some black rimmed glasses on, making his green eyes look dark like the forest.

He chuckled and came closer. He moved a stran of my hair away from my face and set it behind my left ear. He grabbed the first aid kit from my hands. Wait, when did I get this?

His touch was slightly cold, must be the weather. That single touch when he took the kit from my hands had a jolt of electricity to it.

He ordered me to sit down on the chair, so I did. He sat next to me. "Now, this might hurt, but please bear with me" He whispered as he took out some peroxide and a cotton swab.

He gently rubbed the clear substance on my lower lip as I winced at the pain. "Sorry" He apologized. He sat there taking care of me. "Bella, why are you crying?" He asked. Crying? What, I wasn't crying. I felt the warm tears fall down. He was just too kind.

"Why? why are you helping me?" I asked him, he stared at me like if it wasn't obvious. "I feel... very protective of you" He replied as he wiped away the last of the blood.

"Why?" I asked. It felt like I was saying that a lot today. He hesitated for a moment, "I don't know... you make me feel happy with life... I've had a rough childhood... you make me smile... I guess your the girl of my dreams"

The front door creaked, I heard a noise. "What the hell is going on here?!" Oh crap. Charlie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! If it came out as too stereotypical critic or hater then sorry! Most of my friends are indeed emo and scene and roll different ways so yeah. I'm not being mean. I actually like this OOC Edward. Admit it, he is indeed very hot. ;) lol, anyways it might not have made any sense or little and come off as cheesy. I try not to make it cheesy but yeah.

Ps. Here's a question for ya. Do you like my writing style?

I have low self esteem okays. so yeah. Please R&R! Thankies. Any errors, I deeply apologize for any!


	4. Ps I Love You

An: Aww, thanks everyone! I feel loved. lol. Some of your reviews make me laugh, smile, or just happy. :) here's chapter 4! Tonight, I might get up to chapter 6 if I keep them short and simple but it depends on how many ideas I can come up with tonight. Also any suggestions, I'm all ears!

Ugh. stupid computer. I was typing when it shut down so after it says, "Oh that's right, Edward was here" it's different from what I originally had. Which was like only a small paragraph that was lost and unsaved.

Ps. I just LOVED the movie. I watched it twice so far. Some quotes from the film might be added here and there in later chapters. And Charlie's famous pepper spray. ;)

Also this story will switch from character to character pov so first up is Charlie! :D I LOVE Charlie Swan.

Ps. I Love You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

The front door creaked, I heard a noise. "What the hell is going on here?!" Oh crap. Charlie.

Just when I could of possibly had my very first kiss with Edward or hear more from him, Charlie had to come in. Was it already six thirty?

Ugh. damn it.

"Dad, hi, you're home earlier than I thought" I gulped. Why was I suddenly nervous? Oh that's right, Edward was here.

"I always get home at this time" He said, not even looking at me. He had his whole concentration and stares on Edward. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen. You see... I fell down today but I was lucky to have Edward there" I quickly explained before Charlie would start yelling and kick Edward out.

I had to lie, I couldn't tell my father that I was 'jumped' by some cheerleaders that are out to get me. Wow. Who would of thought Cheerleaders were so aggressive? Note to self: Suck up to them, avoid a trip to the hospital. Just like Monopoly.

"Cullen you said?" He asked. "Yes sir" Edward nodded. Was it just me or did he look nervous?

"You're the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, The doctor and his wife?" He asked Edward. Edward looked down for a moment and nodded.

Was he sad? "Yes sir, they are indeed my parents but they are currently out of town" Edward replied sitting down. He grabbed another cotton swab and put some peroxide on it.

With ignoring Charlie, he took care of my bleeding scalp. I winced at the pain, Charlie coughed to hide his uneasiness. "Yeah... well I'll leave you two alone" Thank you Charlie!

I knew my dad hated weird moments. With that he grabbed a beer and walked off to the living room. At that moment, Edward chuckled. "What? what's so funny?" I asked him suspiciously. He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that no one ever asks me about my parents... anymore" He said.

Never asked? Why? "Why?" I asked confused.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

"You see, my parents have worked overseas for as long as I can remember. I've always lived by myself. My parents are always busy and too caught up in their work. Carlisle my father is a well known doctor and my mother Esme is a home architect and home interior designer" I answered.

"Oh that's nice but why do you live by yourself?" She asked. Could I really answer this one question? "It's complicated... it makes it easier" I whispered. Please, Bella, change to different subject.

After cleaning her from the blood all over, I gently cleaned off her bloody hair with a wash cloth. Bella drooped the parents subject and hummed.

I chuckled, "What are you humming?" I asked her. She smiled and stood up. She grabbed the first aid kit and put back under the sink. "I don't know, it's just this little tune" She continued humming.

Hmm... it sounded familiar. "Debussy?" I asked. She titled her head, she was so cute. "Claire de lune, it's my favorite" She replied setting two cups with hot water on the table.

"Ah, a classic indeed" I continued listening to her soft humming when Charlie came in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charlie's pov:

Damn kid.

Was Bella into him? I mean, I hardly ever spend time with her. Maybe I should... umm... talk to her about boys. Something was different from this kid. He wasn't rude, or barging in here like he owned the damn place but... hmm...

"Hey Bells, it's already seven. Edward, let me take you home" In my cruiser where you'll be sitting. In the back. The far back. Behind bars.

"Okay dad" She replied shighing. She gave me a look. What? What did I do?

"It was nice meeting, Chief Swan" Edward shook my hand. Was he an alien? Hmm...

Bella took a sip from her hot chocolate and handed a cup to Edward. I grab my jacket and keys and headed out the door. The sooner I got this kid away from Bella, the better. I know what he wants and he's not getting any. Not ever. Bella won't be allowed to date until after she's thirty and married.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

Was it just me or was my dad grinning evilly? Ugh. What is up to?

We headed outside and straight to the cruiser. Edward opened the door for me. Aw. He was so sweet. "After you, my lady" He whispered in my ear. I giggled while Charlie coughed again.

"I hope you don't mind sitting in the back Edward" Charlie said with 'apology' 'simple honesty' or more like complete satisfaction

"Of course not" Edward replied. Edward was being way too nice tonight. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

The wet roads were bearable as the skies darken even more and more shops around the area were closing and lights were going up and on.

Edward didn't live far that I knew of. We passed a curved winding road, deeper into the thick forest of green mossy trees, plants, ferns, rocks.

Edward was being quiet in the back. He was way too quiet. Charlie was smiling driving happily listening to the Bad Boys Cops theme when panic hit me.

Should I check on Edward? My heart was racing, quickening in its pace. Why was he so quiet?! "Edward?" Oh god.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Mwahaha. I just LOVE Cliff hangers. Okay that was pure sarcasm right there. So I'm here sitting, writing, sick. Been off and on sick. Trying to think of things to write for the next chapters and trying to fit in one scene I really want in this story. I'm going to have to be patient. Let's just say that Chocolate Fudge can be fun.

Carlisle and Esme are his parents which were going to be originally his Uncle and Aunt but Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Cullen doesn't have a nice ring to it as Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

And Edward does indeed have problems/issues. All will be cleared up soon. He has a reason why he's the way he is now.

Preview of Chapter 5: "Don't leave me!!! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?! I wish I was never born!!!!"


	5. Can't Take It

AN: Even with my computer crashing on me and what not, I can't leave this story on hold for long. It still amazes me that I have received so much for this one story! Thanks so much!

Can't Take It

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov: 11 years ago:

"Don't leave me!!! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?! I wish I was never born!!!!" I yelled. No one could ever understand the pain I had. The pain of not having someone just anyone there telling me, "Good job, son, we're all very proud of you" no not one single one. Not one single compliment or, "Son, I love you"

Not affection at all.

What was I? A child just born because my parents loved each other very much? Proof of their love? Or was I a mistake?

They were never around, I was only seven when they suddenly decided to take jobs overseas. "Now, honey" My mother Esme called, "Please open this door" She pleaded trying to turn the knob.

I was not letting her in, I was never going to let anyone into my life anymore. My heart could not take it anymore. All those christmas, all those birthdays, all those halloweens, easters, valentine's day, thanksgiving, I had to spent all alone.

Sure, I had maids and butlers but could they ever understand that it was not them that I wanted the most? No. Of course not.

I was a stubborn child, was it so selfish of me to want my parents around? I was only seven after all. My parents did everything they did for me. Yeah right. I might as well be adopted now and be named Eddie. I hate that nickname more than anything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

"Edward?" I called out, the panic did not leave me, it crawled all over my body. Lingering like tiny beads of sweat. I was scared.

Charlie continued singing to Bad Boys, was he even paying attention? No, I don't think so.

"Edward?" I called out again, this time I turned my head. Behind the bars of the back seat Edward was out cold. Was it just me or did he look paler? I weakly smiled. See Bella, no worries. He just fell asleep... with a tear... crying?

Why was he crying? Poor thing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov: Present Day:

My life so far has been nothing more but a sad song. The lies, the trust, the distrust, the warmth, the cold, the pain, the crawling, and the numbness.

Great, I'm turning into Linkin Park.

If could describe my world, it's a world of black and white or a big blank white sheet that needs coloring. The good memories, the good times were the colors. The bad were the black corners of the pages. Black and white, color and not colored.

When I was in eighth grade, a girl named Ray came into my life. Sure, cheerleader, they're stuck up yet nice. Right? She was a kind girl who was influenced by her family and friends. As soon as we entered High School she became a complete stranger even to myself.

We started to talk about half year through tenth grade. She was really nice and hey, she actually did notice me. I was never the one to give people the right impression of myself. They just put me in the catergories that already existed.

I was in advanced classes, some were college courses. All this studying I did was for myself, not for my parents.

They didn't care enough to even call me or come to school related activites.

Ray and I lasted for quite a while. Sure, we had our fights now and then but what couple didn't? We we weren't prefect. There was times when I just hated her but I got over it. I thought this one person would be the right one.

I was wrong. dead wrong.

Well here I am. Edward Cullen, seventeen, a junior, and of course single.

Where do I stand now in all of this? Hmm...

"Edward?" I heard someone say. The voice full of concern. "Edward?" It called once again. Wait, I know that voice. Bella?

Why was she worried? Heh, Bella. I remember when we first met. When was that? yesterday, right? Ugh. so much has happen in only two days of knowing her. The weird thing about it all is that I feel like I've know her all these years.

I dragged her into all this. First Ray, my ex who happens to be psycho freak, just beats Bella with no mercy at all. Second, my weird emo moods and random mood swings in general are probably giving Bella a whiplash.

"Edward?" Bella called out again but this time she was shaking me. I felt weird in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies? What the...

"Hmm..." I groaned slowing opening my eyes. It was dark but I could see her face. Since when are we in an episode of Cops? Oh wait, that's the song, never mind.

I think Charlie was doing all this on purpose. Wow. At leats he's not a crazy father like Ray's. I shuddered at the thought. Her parents were like the nerdy preppy strict kind. Scary if you ask me.

"Oh Edward" Bella sighed in relief, "You scared me for a sec" Scared her? What did I do? And why are my eyes wet? I wiped away the tears. That's weird, the only time I cry is when... I think... of my par- Oh that's right.

After five minutes of recollecting my thoughts and adjusting my eyes, the car came to a complete halt. "Well here we are" Charlie said happily. Was he that eager and impatient to kick me out? Bella weakly smiles and apologized. I smiled back and told her to not worry.

"Thank you Chief Swan and I'll see you tomorrow, Bella" I heard Charlie mumble something like, "Don't bet on it"

If things went smoothly from now on, I would be seeing a lot more of his daughter. I grinned at the thought as I got out and walked to the front porch of my house.

I left Bella frowning, was she really that sad to see me go? The days seemed to last forever when I was with her. Entering my cold house made me depressed again. I wanted to stay in that forever where Bella lived in. Inside my heart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Well there you have it. Chapter 5. I was istening to Puddle Of Mudd when I was referring to the Psycho freak part. I love Linkin Park! That's my numero uno! So I'm not hating on them. Ah, creppy music at 1:22am. I love Session by Linkin Park. Great now I wanna watch Resident Evil. I need to buy those awesome movies.

I don't know how much sense this chapter even made so I'll let you be the judge of that. :) Please remember to R&R! Thankies! :D and keep voting! Polls, polls, polls! Vote!!


	6. Dirty Little Secret

AN: Gosh, I love you guys! okay not in a creepy way... but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D You have no clue how they make me happy! I was going to update yesterday but I had nothing in mind. So I said, "Ah, what the heck! I'll add Fudge!" So here's my one scene I most wanted in this fic! Enjoys! Oh and even though this is an AAR fic, I'm listening to Linkin Park at the moment! lol, I know, breaking the rules. Maybe way later on I might make a LP inspired story. If you want, that is.

Ps. This song title is my fav. AAR song! Well with my Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino in hand and a Crepe - I hope this is a fun chapter.

Pps. For Ray's name... umm... yeah. I couldn't think of anything better!

Dirty Little Secret

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

The next morning I woke up feeling dizzy and my neck was aching. Ugh. That's what I get for sleeping in one position all night. Hmm... That's funny, why didn't my alarm go off? I slowly got up from bed, my eyes still adjusting to the little light coming from the sun through my window.

After a second later, after my mind was still trying to collect its thoughts, I realized it was pass nine! "Ah! I'm gonna be late! again!" Could this day get any worse?

"Bells, honey, I uhh... made pancakes. Come down and eat" Charlie knocked on my door. He probably heard all the noise I was making. Why was he so calm? and since when does Charlie ever cook?! Wait. Is this the Twilight Zone?

No. It can't be.

"Dad! do you have any idea what time it is!" I yelled back. Where were my jeans?! I was running back and forth in my room trying to get dressed. One leg in my jeans and the other hopping to get the other in. "Umm... it's nine?" He replied.

Why was he so calm?! and why the heck am I freaking out! "Yeah! I'm gonna be late to school! again!" I replied trying to get my head through my lavender turtleneck shirt. I heard him chuckle, "What's so funny?" I asked as I turned the door knob.

We were face to face, he was wearing casual normal house clothes. "It's saturday" He said as he continued laughing and went downstairs.

Ugh. Dads.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

"DUDE! I SAID WWWAAAAIIIIITTTT!!!!!"

"Ryan, why are you even going to try? The ice cream truck is down the road now" I chuckled. My friend seriously needed to get out more.

He came back pouting. "Aww, but I wanted ice cream!" He whined. Ryan loved ice cream. Should I give him the ice cream bar I have in my backpack? Nah, I'll wait. While he was dumb enough to go chasing after a ice cream truck, this one girl named Molly passed by with a box of ice cream bars. She has huge crush on me so she gave me one with shaky hands while she let everyone else just take it out themselves.

"Okay, why do all of you have ice cream and not me?!" Ryan asked. Trace, Jaime, and the others were eating a bar while Ryan looked like he was about to lose it.

"Molly" Trace replied, he was rolling his eyes at Jaime who was a pig when it came to eating. "Have some manners, dude!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Am num num, sworry mmm... chom chom" Jaime replied making chewing noises to annoy Ryan with. I give him five minutes before he cracks.

"So Edward, where's that one Bella girl?" Trace asked. Hmm... he must have been interested.

"At home?" I don't know where she's at. Jaime wiped away the ice cream stains from his mouth, "Dude, that is Edward's girl! back off!" He warned Trace.

"No she is not. We're just friends" I defended. She wasn't mine... yet.

"Oh yeah," Jaime cleared his throat and started in a high pitched voice, "And I'm Mary Poppins!"

"Err... was the even suppose to be funny?" I asked. He didn't answer. Jerk.

That's when I heard a water bottle snap, water splashing. "That's it! You know I need my sugar!" Ryan snapped. Goodie.

I sighed. He was an even bigger idiot when he snaps, "Here" I tossed him the almost melting ice cream bar and he jumped for it.

About a minute later he was smiling, I patted his head. He was like a trained little kitten when calm but the tiger came out when he was low on sugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's pov: (Gasps! Dun. Dun. Dun!!!)

My milkshake brings all the boys to the... Oh! Lookie! "Edward honey!" I called out. Aww, man did he look HOT!! That jerk will be crawling back to me within a month! I just know it. I won't allow that new girl Isabelle whatever to get in the way.

Wait. Oh no he didn't! Edward did not just roll his eyes at me!

I ran up to were his little annoying sticky smelly friends were at. I had to kick away a couple of those wooden boards out of the way!

Do they not know who I am?! I'm Ray Roxanne Peters! I'm head cheerleader! I derserve some respect!

They'll all get it, just you watch.

"Hey" He said. It send my heart soaring. He was just too good to be true!  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "What are you doing here?" I asked. He unhooked me, ugh. My arms went dropping to my sides.

"Standing" He replied. Didn't he ever heard of 'Complete sentences' that were more than one word long!!

Easy Ray, Remember what the doctors said. Worry about your blood pressure. Okay I can do this without blowing a fuse.

"So do you like wanna hang out with me? Like to the mall or something? Just like umm... friends?" I weakly smiled. He better say yes.

"Sorry, I'm busy" His monotonous voice just threw me off sometimes!!

I stormed off mad. That jerk!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

Sitting. Watching tv. Sitting again. Reading _Wuthering Heights_ again. Making sure the laundry was done, washing the dishes, making lunch for Charlie and his friend Billy.

Ugh. What a boring day it has been.

Here I was on a beautiful perfect day inside my room. Was it just me or was something hitting my window? The annoying tiny little pebbles kept hitting my window, I opened it slightly annoyed.

"What?!" I said.

Oh great. Now I feel like bad.

Edward was standing outside, skateboard in hand, smiling. "Are you busy?" He asked.

Yeah, I'm busy. Busy restarting my heart.

"No, I'm bored" I replied. Good one Bella, he won't know that you're desperate to get out.

"Do you want to come over?" He asked.

"What, you mean, to your house?" That was a stupid reply. Whose house would we go to! He only had one.

"Sure, let me grab my jacket. I'll meet you outside" I was already wearing a turtleneck, how much warmer do I want to get?

I grab a jacket just to use as a prop and dashed downstairs. Charlie was watching Gone With The Wind with Billy. Why are they watching a romance?

"Woah, In a hurry somewhere Bells?" I knew I wasn't fast enough! Charlie caught me. "To a friend's house" I replied opening the door and leaving.

He left it at that, Charlie knew I would call him later. Edward was waiting in his silver Volvo. Man, this was rare. This is probably the first time I've ever seen his car. It's pretty awesome!

I got in as we sped off to his place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! I know I was going to put in my fav. part in this one but... I decided to make that happen in the next chapter. Muahaha. It's Ten Fifty-two so I'll update tomorrow after school which most likely means later. Please R&R! Thankies! :D

Ps. Ray said Isabelle instead of Isabella since she could care less what was Bella's real name.


	7. Dance Inside

AN: Playlist: Listening to AAR, "Dance Inside" Slipknot, "Dead Memories" Imogen Heap, "The Walk" Asian Kung-Fu Generation, "Rewrite" The Lovin Spoonful, "Do You Believe In Magic?" Lisa Miskovsky, "Still Alive" and The Klaxons, "Golden Skans and Not Over Yet" and the other songs mentioned in this chapter, I'm ready to begin this chapter! :D

Can you say Fudge? -Which will be in Chapter TBA-

Ps. Also, I'm writing a one-shot Aro during Breaking Dawn story! When they go to the clearning and the drama about the 'Immortal Child' It shall be named Handlebars because that's the song that kinda inspired the idea and also boring third period Algebra.

Pps. I added another Twilight The Movie quotes. Try and see where I placed them! I completely changed the course of this chapter.  
It was suppose to be fun and silly but then I just made it a little more fluffy, romantic, and ExB central.

Dance Inside

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

Once we arrived we enetered the cold house. I shuddered, "Has it always been this cold in here?" I asked. Was this the reason why Edward was always cold to the touch? Was he really that cheap to even pay the bill?

"Sorry" He apologized as he took off his jacket. Hmm... I never noticed that before. Probably being too busy staring at him to even notice what he was wearing. I shook my head, "It's alright"

"Do you want me to turn up the temperature? I'm used to the cold but I can if you-" I stopped him, "No really, I like the cold" Because you're the one heating me up.

He shrugged as he made his way into his large luxurious kitchen. Everything was in place, clear steel appliances, an island in the middle and so spacious. "Wow" I breathed. He smiled as he took a pan out from the cabinet.

"Hungry?" He asked. I didn't realize my stomach was growling until he asked. I blushed and nodded. He chuckled and got out chocolate from the fridge. I sat on the kitchen counter just watching him cook. He was so graceful in the kitchen, just flowing, moving getting everthing he needed.

"Do you like brownies?" He asked smiling. Brownies? For dinner? Ah, what the heck! I'll eat anything he makes for me. I nodded as he gave me that crooked smile I loved so much.

I didn't realize he had the entire candy store in here until he grabbed a mixing bowl.

Holy crow.

M&M's, Hershey's, Snickers, and Gummies.

"Umm... Edward, not to sound rude or anything but what exactly are you doing?" I sure had no clue. He just continued cooking.

Silence.

Okay, forget my question. He was just smiling.

He took out a bowl from the microwave it was the chocolate that was made into fudge and poured it into his mixing bowl. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look.

"I've always liked cooking. It keeps me sane even for a while longer. I think of it as Edible Art" Oh I see. He must like cooking. "So you like to cook?" I asked him as he stirred and added different candies into the bowl.

He nodded. "As a kid, I never had anyone to look up to. Food Network becomes your best friend at that point in time and then you just end up liking to cook" He smiled as he stirred.

He continued, "My parents aren't the best in the world" he shook his head.  
"I'll admit that much but one thing my mother seemed to have time do was to help me learn how to cook"

"That's nice" I replied.

"Yes it is nice. It's the only good memory I have" He seemed pain.

He shook his head and continued to smile seeming to forget something.  
"I like to cook, my friends make fun of me" He chuckled.

"For once it's nice to cook for someone who doesn't talk and ramble on about how this is a woman's job" He rolled his eyes. He must be referring to Jaime. His one cluless but still awesome friend.

He added M&M's into the batch of brownie mix. "So for our main course, what would you like?" He asked as he took out whip cream. I thought of this for a moment. What did I want to eat? Hmm... "What can you cook?" I asked. I hope I wasn't being rude. Maybe that was?

It's not that I don't trust his cooking but was I mean? I just asked him how far his intellingence in cooking went!

Ugh. I feel like an idiot.

Here I go again.. He chuckled, "Well Ms. Swan, unlike your typical male, I have a full range variety of cooking expertise" He laughed.

I giggled, "Okay then, show me what you can cook" He nodded and started to get out vegetables out. He took out a jar of cherries out.

"Want one?" He asked pratically shoving the jar in front of me, how could I not? "Fine" I mumbled. Eating cherries was just one thing I hated. It was so humilating. He grabbed one like it was nothing as he ate the cherry but then he twisted the stem.

That was the reason why I hated cherries. The kisser test. I sucked at it. I'm as bad a five year old believing those little stories. If you can't tie the stem of the cherry fast enough, inside your mouth, don't even bother kissing.

I was a hopeless kisser. Oh my gosh, if everything went smooth tonight with Edward, would he be tempted to kiss me? I gulped.

He took out the tied stem out, "What?" He asked. Now I was sweating bullets, "Nothing" I blushed. He shrugged and let it go.

He grabbed a knife and started to chop mushrooms. "So what's on the menu?" Yes, just change the subject here Bella. "Mushroom ravioli with mixed vegetables and brownies with a nice little cherry sauce" He replied grinning. I laughed, he was so adorable.

"So while I'm cooking, do you want to put on music?" He asked. I nodded and jumped off the counter.  
I headed to his huge living room that had a beautiful grand piano in the center. I had no clue what to put on so I just clicked the 'On' button and suddenly, 'Island In The Sun' started to play. I laughed. Who would of guessed?

"Hey! I love that song!!" He yelled from where he was standing. He was just chopping and stirring and flipping stuff on the stove.

"Weezer?" I asked.

"Yup!!" He said as he started to sing along. After the song was done, some lame song started to play. Neither of us like it.

"So can I please switch it?" I asked.

He laughed, "Sure"

'My Cherie Amour' by Stevie Wonder started to play. I blushed. Was this all he had on his playlist? Romantic music to set the mood?

He started to hum to the tune. I heard the sizzling noise of the food, it smelled so good. This moment felt like the part of a romance movie where the main couple was about to kiss.

I gulped. I was afraid of kissing Edward Cullen.

'Do you believe in magic?' started to play afterwards. I smiled, my dad used to sing this to me all the time when I was little. "The Lovin' Spoonful?" I asked him, He started to dance a little where he was standing.

He set the food cooking on low, I headed back to him. I laughed as he was dancing. "Come on Bella! Let's dance" He grabbed my hand, "Please Edward, I can't" I blushed trying to let go of his hand. But the thing was, I couldn't let go. My hand wanted to stay with his, it was glued to his. Like a puzzle piece finally in its right place.

I laughed, ah, what the heck. Let loose for once. I started to dance with him, as he spun me around, the song changed to 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' by Iron & Wine.

He whispered the lyrics as we danced slowly in his kicthen. He kissed my forehead as he let go and started to cook again. I blushed, a jolt of electricity just passed and went through me. I had a weird feeling inside of me. It tingled and danced inside of me.

Butterflies.

"Bella, would you like some whip cream and cool whip?" He asked suddenly taking me out of my thoughts. "Whip cream? Cool whip?" I asked.

"Sure, we can have a snack while waiting for the food" He took out starwberries and handed me the plate. I took one strawberry and dipped it in cool whip and then sprayed some whip cream in my mouth and gulped it down.

It was so good, he grated some chocolate on the cool whip. "You know, you should become a chef, you're really good at this" I said dipping another strawberry into the cool whip.

I smiled eating the chocolate covered cool whip with strawberries. I felt like a little kid once again. "You really think so?" He asked eating one himself.

I nodded, "Definately"

"Thanks" He grinned.

Another song played, it was 'The Walk' by Imogen Heap.  
I loved this song! It was so beautiful and relaxing.

I tapped my foot at the song, humming the tune. "It seems, that we have the same taste in music" He chuckled. I smiled, "Totally"

After that, there was pure silence. It bothered me. Was I running out of things to say to him? Was it getting harder to talk to him? A second ago we were just fine, now I'm just saying one word at a time. With Edward, it was rare to not find something to talk about. He always had something to say or I did. My sides felt like mush once again, the butterflies returning.

He's so kind.

Behind those piercings, and the emo/punk style he went for, and the book smarts, also the cooking expertise.

He was:

Mr. Right.

Mr. Perfect.

Mr. I-can't-have.

I frowned, he was too good to be true. "What's wrong?" He asked frowning. "Are you a dream?" I asked him. My emotions getting the best of me. Tears making my sight blurry.

He stared at me, confusion in his eyes, "What?"

"I... I can't believe I'm saying this"

"Saying what?" He asked

"I'm afraid of losing you. I... feel like you're going to disapear"

He weakly smiled, "That's never going to happen, Bells"

Bells? Only Charlie called me that.

A hot wet drop slid down my cheek. A tear? He came around the Island counter and hugged me. It was a tight embrace.  
'White Flag' by Dido started to play. I hid my face into his chest. His shirt probably getting wet with salty water.

The oven dinged, the brownies were probably ready. This moment felt right. It felt like I was waiting for this very moment for sixteen years of life. The one moment where I felt safe, comfortable, and mostly loved.

He never let ago. I was afraid he would vanish into thin air if I were to let go. Ever. He kissed my hair gently. I felt like a puzzle piece, being set in its place where it should belong. Forever.

I can't believe I was saying this. In this very little time I knew him, in these very limited hours of each days I spent with him, I can't believe this.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was falling for Edward Cullen. He was everything I wanted. Everything I needed. Deep inside, past the bad boy attidude, he was like a Moutain Lion.

Tough and defensive on the outside. Sweet and caring on the inside.

I loved him. My walls went crushing and crumbling down. He wiped away my tears. "Please don't cry, love" He whispered.

Love? "I'm so sorry" I squeaked. I can see he was hesitating, thinking of what to do next.  
He held my chin up, looking into my watery eyes, he leaned in closer. Screw the kissing cherry test.

I closed my eyes and just like that, he leaned in and kissed me. It was a tamed kiss, simple and soft.

'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional played.

We parted, I, left blushing. My head was down, I couldn't let him see me blushing the color of a tomato. "I love you" I confessed, he chuckled. Why was he laughing?

"I guessed that, My charms are irresistable aren't they?" He winked. "Yeah, way to kill the mood" I grumbled.

One thing I knew about Edward Cullen and what I haved learned is that he isn't into the mushy-lovey-dovey stuff.  
The first day I met him, I asked him if he liked Titanic and Romeo & Juliet. He gave me a thumbs down on both. He said it wasn't his style.

He continued laughing at me as he set the food and silverware on the table.

"So are you going to reply?

"Reply to what?"

"You know what"

"No I don't"

"Stop playing dumb, Edward Cullen"

He chuckled, "Okay then Isabella Swan"

"So?"

"Oh, I love you alright. I love you more than I could ever describe"

"Oh okay then"

"Is that all?"

"Nope! Beacuse I love you more!" I stuck my tongue out.

He chuckled again, "Sure you do" He rolled his eyes at me.

I giggled. Jerk.

"Yeah well, I'm dancing inside"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" He asked confused.

I just laughed at his adorable expression.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Sorry I took so long to update.  
As you can see, or read, my writing style changes a lot. If I write and update every day then this story would be horrible so I might update every three days or randomly. Tell me if you like it, please R&R! Thankies. :) Ray and Edward's buddies will be in the next chapter. More ExB alone time as well. If I spelled something wrong, then, a thousand apologies. :) I liked this chapter, I had fun writing it, also I was making a brownies while writing. lol. xD


	8. Gives You Hell

AN: Le gasp! O:

Gives You Hell

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2 Weeks later: Alice's pov:

"Alice, hurry up!" Jasper called out. Ugh.  
Living in France in a boarding school didn't help the fact that I had to travel like a gagillion miles to see my brother.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back at him. Jasper Whitlock was my boyfriend. He was gorgeous! Blue eyes as clear as day, with blond hair so soft. And then there's me, his awesome totally rockin' girlfriend. I, Alice Cullen, was the best.

Okay, that sounded so conceited. "How much stuff are you taking?" He asked as he walked into my room. "Well I am staying for a month or two you know! They don't exatly have a Dior in Forks" I stated.  
He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm going to miss you" he whispered.

Aww, "I know but giving my brother the shock of the century is my duty! I'm his only family, you know that Jazzy" I weakly smiled. Remember Alice, you're doing this for him, not for yourself. Okay so I'm mostly doing it for myself.

Mom and dad just one day dropped by and asked how Edward was doing. I told them I had no clue, last time I saw him, he was eleven. Now I'm here, eighteen, no family, having a boyfriend of five years and in a boarding school in France.

I had to watch out for my baby brother. Although I know he'll pound me for saying that. I giggled, "What's so funny?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, "Oh nothing"

I whistled. "Mary Alice, tell me now" He ordered. "What ever do you mean?" I winked. He groaned, "I knew it! You're up to something! Don't tell me that you're going to give him a heart attack as well!"

I laughed. I'm not that evil, am I?

Well... yes, yes I am.

"Evil little pixie" He mumbled.

"I heard that Captain Obvious"

"Promise me that you won't give him any gray hairs"

"No promises there"

He groaned again, "Geez, I haven't even met him and I already feel sorry for him"

"Why?" I asked.

"He's related to you"

Ha. ha. very funny, "Hilarious" I rolled my eyes.

"Now, help me close this" I made Jasper jump and sit on my suit case. I pointed to the others as he groaned again. Lazy bum.

I had about six bags in total. I was so ready to shock my brother dearest. We weren't exactly all that close, well not now at least. When we were younger, I made his life miserable. I dressed him up as a girl and introduced him as Erika or Edwina.

As the years passed and went, our parents just did their own thing, Edward was stubborn and stayed in Forks. I was accepted into a pretty prestigous boarding school in Paris. I left home when I was twelve, Edward was eleven.

He begged and begged for me to stay. I remember he was holding on to my leg, I pretty much was dragging him, shaking my leg to get him off. He's always been like a lost puppy. He needed me now.

I've been a horrible big sister all these years. Never calling him, never sending him a postcard or letter. Never anything and the fact that mom and dad could careless about him didn't help him much. It's not like the completely hated him, he must think that. Mom and dad were just very busy people. Heck, they never had time for me.

I felt bad, I should have been the one to be there with him. But what did I do? I ran away from our family problems. I bet he's a bitter seventeen year old by now. No one can go so long living with no love. No one there. Ever.

I frowned as I was almost ready to get into my taxi that would drop me off at the airport. "Alice?" Jasped called taking me out of my sadden thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Jazzy"

"Promise to stay in touch?"

"Always and forever" I smiled at him.

I, Mary Alice Cullen, was ready to face the rath of my baby brother. He probably hates me by now.

I sighed, Alice, have some hope girl! Right! That's exacty what I needed to do.

Have some hope. Everything is going to be alright.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

It's been two weeks exactly since we confessed. Life was getting a little better, Bella and I were kinda together. Not in the public sense. We weren't public... yet.

It was like a Romeo & Juliet type of thing, minus the poison and death and marriage. We would hold hands now and then at school and when Ray or the guys walked by, we would just act normal.

One time in class Bella and I, we were 'reading' a book together. We didn't realize it was backwards until Jaime almost caught us. That was a close one.

Ray was her usual self, begging for me to take her back. I of course always rejected her, she should have learned by now. That girl never seems to give up. Darn it.

It was after school, I was leaning on the wall next to the gym. Bella came out smiling, "What?" I asked. "I didn't get to play today" She said.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked confused. She nodded, "Of course it is! It means that I didn't send anyone to the nurse's office on accident for once!"

Silly girl. I chuckled, "So are you coming over today?" I asked her as she sighed. "No sorry, Charlie is home today. He didn't go to work, and I have cook and do the laundry"

Darn it again. When Charlie takes random vacation time, Bella never has time to come over. My place was so boring without her. How did I go living like that since I was seven?

Well aparently I did. Mom and dad ditch Alice and I when I was seven, Alice was always with her friends so yeah. I've been alone since seven. Remind me to tell Bella I have a long-lost-kinda-dead-sister. She was like a ghost. I've never mentioned I had a sister to anyone. Ha. I can scare Jaime with that.

"Need a ride?" I offered. It was the least I could do. I didn't want my girlfriend getting sick walking home in this cold weather. She nodded, "Of course"

She got in as I drove her to her place. We arrived in a few minutes, "Thanks, I'll call you later" She leaned in as she kissed my cheek, oh no she didn't.  
She wasn't getting away with just that. I gave her a peck on the lips, it got hard to let her get out. "Okay, I really need to go now" She said as she kissed my cheek once more and got out.

She waved as I smiled and sped off. Her scent still lingered inside. It smelled good, she sure did love strawberries.

Minutes later, I arrived home. I parked inside the garage and got out. Inside my house that has been cold since who knows how long was hot for once. Who turned up the temperature?

"We have all this money and you are cheap enough to not turn up the heater?" A voice asked. I knew that voice. It was a faint voice, I once knew it so well.

A dark figure sat on kitchen counter. I turned on the lights as I knew who that dreaded voice belong to. "Alice" I said trying to keep nice and simple. "It's so good to see you too, Edward" She rolled her eyes.

I sighed, "Alright you can cut the act. What are you doing here?" I asked her as coldly as I possibly could say it. "No hello? No 'Where have you been sister?'" She asked. I glared at her, "I know very well where you have been"

What did she want from me? I couldn't take this. It hurt. It hurt a lot. It was nice to see her. I really missed her. It's just... shocking. Heck, if we had a cat or dog I haven't seen in so long; I would be happy to see that too. "What do you want?" I asked her. She jumped off the counter and smiled as she made her way to me. I crossed my arms waiting for it.

"You know, the bad boy-emoish-punk style you have here is really not you. Did you burn and get rid of those dinosaur shirts?" She grinned. Ugh. She never seemed to changed. The older she gets has noting on her. "I now have only but one" I stuck my tongue at her.

How many years have I've not seen her? Seven years? Wow. The whole I-hate-you-get-out was only a way of saying 'Hello' to us. We were weird siblings. She ran to me, and hugged me. She really was short, I ruffled her hair. "Hey! stop that!" She complained.

Always the perfectionist. "So what brings you back to Forks?" I asked her as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh you know, just checking up on you"

I sighed, "Mom and dad?"

"Yeah, they're worried about you"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I care"

She whined, "Aw come on Edward! Don't be like that! You know they love you!"

Rolling my eyes was really all I coud do, "Yeah whatever"

"Fine, I'm here because they want to know if you're lonely"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you"

She grinned as she pointed to something. "What?" I asked her.

"Who is that in that picture with you?" Her huge smile was really creeping me out.

Great. She spotted the picture I had on the window still by the sink. It was a picture of me of course acting 'silly' kissing Bella's cheek.

We took that picture a couple of days ago at the mall in Seattle. I had a contest to enter and Bella wanted to go sight seeing.

"No one" I replied.

She jumped up and down, "SPILL IT OUT NOW MAN!!"

"Since when am I a 'Man' to you?"

"Since now 'Big' Brother!!"

I sighed, "It's no one"

She suddenly dropped and sat on the floor, sitting there staring up at me. She was grinning. I remember this. I hated when she did this to me. I knew this was not good. "A-A-Alice d-don't you dare!!" I warned her.

"You have exactly five seconds before I get up and run and jump on your back" She warned. This was so childish, She continued,"Also you have ten seconds before I trash your room to find out who she is!!" I waited, she was dead serious but I rather have her making a fool at me than spilling my guts out to her.

"cinq"

"quatre"

"trois"

"deux"

"un"

"zero"

She counted down five through zero in french. Here I go, here comes the pain and humiliation. I closed my eyes waiting for it but the thing is, it never came.

"You really care about her, don't you?" She asked staring at the picture.

"Yes I do"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Silence.

I was not answering that one, "No comment"

"Jerk" She mumbled.

"Thank you, Evil Pixie"

"So are you going to show me to my room or what?"

"Its your room, you know where it is"

"No remodeling?"

I shook my head, "Not since mom came like three years ago"

"Oh I see. Okay then"

She got up from the floor and made her way through the house. I didn't really change the place. Mom and dad's room was left locked ever since they left, Alice's room was the same as well. Locked. The only thing I really changed about the place was nothing really besides couches and other funiture around the house. The old stuff was kept in the basement where it'll probably stay forever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

When I got home, Charlie wasn't here. Strange. I placed my stuff on the kitchen counter and turned on the lights. There was a note on the fridge, I sighed and read it. "Bella, I'm at Sue's with Billy. See you later and don't stay up -Charlie"

Ugh. Well at least it's nice that's he's getting out and enjoying the fresh air. I wonder what Edward was doing. Probably having a better time than me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

"ALICE!! DON'T YOU DARE!!" My evil little big sister!

"Oh, come on! Eddie-kins! Please! I promise not to harm you... much" She grinned.

Please! Please! to any saint out there! Please send me out of my misery! Take me out of it!  
Alice could not have been doing this to me! I ran upstairs, alright Edward, your room isn't that far. All I had to do was call Bella... No! I can't bring her down with me. Okay, second plan then. Get into my room and lock her out until she falls asleep.

I ran as fast as I could upstairs but she was already there by the door to my room. Ah! I turned around and ran to the stairs, I tripped and fell. Ouch.

Everything went dark from there.

"Edward, Edward" I heard someone say. Alice, the evil evil person. The Ms. Fashion central who could be the only one that I fear the most.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked as I realized I couldn't move much.

"You're tied up so you don't run away again! Now I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the Mall! It's that time again! Edward Cullen gets a fashion make-over!"

Why me? Why why me? I was heart broken when Ray cheated on me.  
Bella was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Now out of no where my sister suddenly decides to visit.

Now again, I'll ask. Why?

I didn't see anything wrong with my clothes or appearance. I wore black rimmed glasses sometimes to use as reading glasses, big deal.  
I had a tongue piercing, there's no way I'm getting rid of that. I liked studded belts, spiky stuff, and I like the colors black and red a lot.

Alice went through my closet, I was tied to my computer chair with rope. Where did I even have rope at?! Oh that's right. I liked going hiking on weekends.

"Ugh! this has got to go!!" She threw my black skinny jeans, some of my weird never-been-heard of band shirts.  
She threw my 'country' shirts. They were chekered, so what? I liked them. She was so torturing me now. She threw out some of my boxers and shoes.

"Are you planning to leave me nude?" I asked. She was pratically getting rid of EVERYTHING.

"No, because I'm letting you keep your glasses"

Glasses? Just my glasses?!

She continued, "Your green eyes look pretty with them on and I'm letting you keep one pair of skinny jeans"

Yay. I get to keep my glasses and jeans. Goodie. "Okay but I'm keeping my so called 'country' shirt"

She sighed, "Fine, but just that"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's pov:

OMG! This so gonna be fun! It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet and already I have him wrapped around my finger.  
Yes, I, Alice Cullen was truly evil.

If that one girl in his picture his is girlfriend then I have to make him look better! At least for her, I'm sure she can't stand how my brother dressed.

I was going to buy him new jeans, shirts, boxers, belts, and shoes. When I'm done, she won't be able to take her hands off of him!

I just want my brother not to screw this up. I'm sure he scares people the way he dressed.  
"So Mr. Skater, any colors you like?" I asked. I wasn't that mean not to let him pick.

"Blue, red, black, and green" He replied. Of course.  
The 'original' boy colors. With that I nodded my head and walked out of his room. I turned on the tv for him and handed him the remote. He was stay tied there until I came back and to let him have some freedom, I untied one of his arms. I probably would be in the mall forever so I left him the house phone. He could call whoever he wished.

Even if he called for help now, it would be useless since he wouldn't know where to find me. I could go to Seattle or Port Angeles to get everything I needed.

With that, I winked and closed the door to his room. I walked downstairs grinning all the way taking his silver Volvo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Okay here, I finally introduced evil pixie Alice Cullen. It's fun to write in her perspective. Anyways I might bring in Rose, Emmett, and more Jasper into this. It all depends on which course this story takes. Ray will be in the next chapter also Edward's buddies. Please R&R!

Preview: Chapter 9:

My phone rang, it must be Edward. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Bella! It's like me! Ray!" Ray? Why would she be calling me?  
"Hi..." I said, she just giggled. "Would you like to hangout with me?" She asked. Hangout? I guess I didn't see any harm in that... "Sure, when?" I asked her. I didn't want to be mean and reject her. "Tomorrow at La Push" With that she hung up. Weird.


	9. Too Far Gone

AN: I love updating! :D Thanks so much for all the reviews! Once I'm done with this story, I'll write the sequel and so forth... I'll see how far this first installment can go. :)

Too Far Gone

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's pov:

I was sitting watching some lame movie on tv, there was nothing to do. What time was it? I checked my cell, barely eight. Ugh. Maybe I should call someone? Well I was kinda hoping Edward would call...

My phone rang, it must be Edward. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Bella! It's like me! Ray!" Ray? Why would she be calling me?  
"Hi..." I said, she just giggled. "Would you like to hangout with me?" She asked. Hangout? I guess I didn't see any harm in that... "Sure, when?" I asked her. I didn't want to be mean and reject her. "Tomorrow at La Push" With that she hung up. Weird.

I sighed, okay Bella. Either it must be really late and you're tired or you're just completely crazy. Ray Peters, The Ray, The Head Cheerleader herself just called me. Wow.

Was I really hitting rock bottom already? Wow.

Well I haven't been to La Push in so long so maybe this could be fun, I mean, can't Edward's ex and current girlfriend be friends? I know she's a good girl deep and I mean really deep down inside.

She was just flirty, right? See, nothing to worry about at all. Geez Bella, stop talking to your imaginary friends inside your head. Okay, I gotta stop that.

Maybe I was just tired, I turned off the tv and headed upstairs. Tomorrow could be the last day I breath or the start of a friendship but who am I to judge. I gulped, I was scared of Ray. Heh, wow cheerleads of this generation have really made a name out of themselves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's pov:

I grinned walking out of the mall with twenty bags. A lot of cute guys offered to help me but I have a boyfriend thank you very much. Also the fact that they think I was way too short to even hold my own bags bugged me. No woman justice at all. Jerks.

I made my way to the parking lot to Edward's precious 'baby' his silver Volvo. I unlocked it and dumped all the bags in. Getting home would take me about less than three hours if I drive a one hundred and over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's pov:

Midnight. I'm still stuck tied in this chair. If I called Ryan he would pound me for interrupting his alone time with his girlfriend, if I called Jaime he would just laugh.  
If I called Trace or Bella, they would be asleep. Ugh.

By now I couldn't feel my arms or waist. All I have to say is that I really and I mean really need to go to the bathroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's pov:

Tomorrow would be the best day of my life! I Ray Roxanne Peters would finally get rid of Isabelle err... Isabella Swan.

My plan was simple. Call her. Invite her. Then... we'll see. I'm letting the chips fall into place.

No more Bella means no more stealing Edward's affection. Hello depression, and welcome home Ray.

Heh, I should so totally ask Daddy if I can make a song out of that. Operation: Get rid of what I think might be Edward's new girl out and done for. ;)

I am so brilliant!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!  
I'm really and I mean really bored. I just had to post this part so then I can move on to the La Push scene.  
Reviews are always LOVED. :)


	10. My Paper Heart

AN: I have been gone for a while and I apologize deeply for the delay. My computer just suddenly decided to crash on me just like a vampire without his sunblock going outside. (The Chronicles Of Vlad Tod) So anyways I'm back using a laptop. This might come out completely different from what I intended at first but who knows? It might be better than the original. :)

PS. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!! :D

My Paper Heart

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

I woke up early, my own nerves keeping me up all night. I was scared, scared of today and it's outcomes. Today was judgement day... err... I mean, a 'lovely' day out with Ray at La Push.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and watched the news for a while.

"Today's weather is fairly calm, wet, and a little of snow on the way, slight chance of it being it sunny but mostly likely it will rain" A news reporter reported.

I sighed. Outside a car honked. Oh that's my ride. Ryan was really the sweetest, I hated bothering him as we weren't close enough friends to the point I can ask for favors; but this was my last minute call. Edward wasn't answeing, last I heard of him was he saying something like 'The devil came back' or whatever that meant from our akward sixty second phone call.

I got my keys and did a mental check. My jacket, check. my house keys, check. My nine lives, not checked.

I sighed again, it's going to be okay Bella. Ryan will be with me or if Ray suddenly decides to push me off a random cliff, I know I have Ryan there. No worries at all, it's not like he would leave me all alone with her, I mean, right? He even said himself that there was something fishy about this invite.

Edward's friends were great, they really were a brotherhood. Their motto was, "Gotta stay together, gotta stick together, gotta keep the girlfriends stafe, and we gotta die together" weird long motto but of course like Panic! At The Disco, "Boys will be boys" I muttered under my breath.

I got in the car, Ryan smiling, "Hey" He greeted, I smiled back enjoying his radio station he currently had on. "My Paper Heart?" I asked. He chuckled, "I'm a sucker for AAR" he replied.

Heh, well look at that. We had the same taste of music. AAR, P!ATD, and LP were my top bands that kept me sane all the time. They were all awesome.

Our way to La Push was quiet and enjoyable. We made small talk here and there and we just sang along to some songs, we laughed at lame jokes that Ry recalls Jaime telling. That was the whole trip. Of course we took forever because Ryan forgot he had to give Trace a ride to the bus stop and he got lost. Of course a man never admits he's lost after going in circles for twenty minutes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

When I got home it was already Five a.m. Man did I take long! But it was all well worth it! I got Edward the best clothes the mall in Seattle could provide. Of course I would have to call Jazzy and tell him to pick some men's clothes for me in Paris, When I'm done with Edward, I'm sure no know will be able to take their hands off him!

I yawned, I was sleepy. I opnened the door and turned the kicten light on. Edward was fast asleep in his room. His door was opened and I could see him, or well at least I could hear his snoring. Poor guy. I should untie him but I'm weak at the moment.

Oops. What if was hungry or needed to use the bathroom? Hmm... ah! Oh well. I'm sure if he was smart, he could have called me or undo the knot himself. I mean, I didn't tie it THAT hard. Did I?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Ow. My head. Where was Alice? I woke up with the pain and I mean really bad pain of holding everything in. I had to to go to the bathroom really and I mean really bad!

I was about to scream my lungs out for Alice when I saw the she-devil herself. Evil little-big sister.

"Mornin'" She yawned. "Mary Alice Cullen, you have exactly five minutes to get me out of this death trap before I litterally pee my pants!" I growled. She rubbed her eyes, "'Kay" She walked up to me and just yanked on one end of the rope. It undid itself, how the heck was she able to do that?! Grr... evil girl scouts.

Screw it. I ran passed her to the bathroom. She would pay later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's Pov:

Where's Isabelle?! Grr... Does she think I have all day for her?! No, no I don't! I rescheduled my mud bath and massage for this day!

Ah! I hate waiting on people.

I heard a car door slam shut and someone coming closer, "Ray! ...I'm ....sorry ....we're late! Ry... Ryan... got lost!" Bella said out of breath. Did she run?

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, well don't let it happen again!"

I instructed her to follow me and to leave Ryan behind if he couldn't catch up. "Guys! wait up!" Ryan smiled rushing to us. That smile was fake. I just know it. "How 'bout we roast marshmellows?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, what are we? Six?

"Sure" Bella replied smiling. I just wanted to get to the cliff diving. "Whatever" I replied, my plan was way too over done. The evil bad guy pushes the damsel off the cliff. Easy right? Of course not, Bella's father was a cop for crying out loud!

The most annoying law there could ever be. Besides I didn't want to go to jail... again. Daddy would kill me! Just because that girl's hair caught on fire last year wasn't my fault. It was Christmas Eve and she should have watched out for the hot oil cooking those fries at the mall! I mean, she worked there in all! Sheesh.

We waited outside of a small gift shop for Ryan the dweeb to come back. "So do you come here a lot?" Bella asked. I rolled my eyes, "Of course not" This place was disgusting! The 'fresh air' and the cold slippery roads were horrible! What if I fell and broke my nail! Mimi my stylist would have my head!

Ryan came out, "Took you long enough" I growled. I was so glad I did small talk with Bella. Not! The truth was that I didn't really feel like talking to her. I seriously don't get her. What's so great about her anyways? I'll tell ya; nothing was. Nothing at all.

We headed to a picnic area, Ryan started a fire, while he was doing that, Bella offered to help him. I just sat ontop of the table and filed my nails waiting for them to finish. It was their idea to roast sticky marshmellows so why should I help? I shouldn't, so there.

The skies were darkening a little even though it was still early. Hmm... guess it's gonna rain soon.

After fifteen mintues, Ryan got the fire going. Took him long enough, it was starting to get cold here! Bella picked a small twig and put a marshmellow on it.

How can people enjoy nature with all the germs around anyways! That's it, this was taking too long! After they have their 'just deserts' I'm seriously going to push them off the cliff!

I was getting so impaitent. "Ray, want one?" Ryan asked as he picked a random twig off the ground. "No thanks" I was not going to get some random disease. Unlike you guys, I enjoy my health thank you very much! The nerve of that dork to even be talking to me. Even when I was with Edward, he was always so... friendly.

"So after this, can we go to the cliffs?" I asked sweetly. Ryan stared at me for a moment. What? Did I have something on my face or something? "Sure" Bella replied. Really? Was she that slow?

If I was in her shoes, thank goodness I'm not, dirty worn out sneakers aren't my thing. So anyways I could have so told if someone wanted me dead... or just gone... forever.

I waited by texting and listening to music on my zune. I waited and waited, Ryan and Bella were amazed by the smallest of things, They saw a deer and they gave it a marshmellow. Oh wow! A deer, big deal. It's food, not art.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

We saw a deer while eating. It was so cute. I've never really seen an animal up close, I was always scared it might hurt me. Of course they were afraid of us, just the same as we were of them.

After ten minutes, Ray was getting fed up. She really wanted to go up to the cliff. I could tell she wasn't a nature person. Even though I am clusmy and a danger magnet, I loved nature, it was free and beautiful. I liked moving here from hot Arizona. The closes to nature I would ever get over there would be the desert and for my animal - a cactus or something or even better a coyote or ram maybe an armadillo. The clouds were coming in, with a darkness around them. It was going to rain, I know it.

"We better get going" I said, I got up from the ground where I was sitting. "Finally!" Ray said as she ran ahead of us. I looked at Ryan, he looked confused as well. We shrugged it off and headed to the cliff. We were on a small cliff, that I was thankful for. If Ray was planning to push us off of a cliff or better yet just me then I plan to go safely and quickly with less or no pain at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's Pov:

This was my one chance! "Ryan, be a darling and go get me some bottled water from the store!" I pleaded, he sighed, looked at Bella, and then agreed, "Fine, brb" He said as he made his way,

Yes!

Finally. After almost a month of Bella being here, I would finally get rid of her! Edward was mine. I gently put my hand on Bella's back, "Hey Ray, thanks for inviting us. I thought it would be a bad idea" Bella started. Good so she does know this was a set up, She smiled, "You're a great friend! I know that we're not friend friends but even hanging out now and then is great. I hope we can have more times likes these. You know, a group of friends. We can all camp out and goof around. I know that if we brought Jaime, this trip would have been interesting to say the least" She smiled. Ah great. Here comes the guilt trip.

"Yeah well, I'm just trying to figure you out. I know and by what I mean is guessing that you're Edward's new girl, so I don't really like you" I snapped. Play this nice and dumb. Get the cat out of the bag.

She moved, "I know you don't like me, and I'm not Edward's new 'girl' we're just friends" She blushed. Oh yeah and I'm the Queen of England. Sheesh. Confessions were the worst. And being a horrible liar doesn't help her blushing with just a single mention of his name.

"You can push me off now. I... rather you be happy getting what you wanted done than you hating me for all eternity" She weakly smiled. Either way I would hate her. What makes her think that I would ike her if I didn't push her off? Huh... interesting.

Just when I was about to push her off, Ryan came back and poked my side. "Tag! You're it!" He yelled. Gah! The nerve of even touching me! Doesn't he know who I am! "Why did you do that! You jerk!" I shoved him, he dropped my water bottle. He went crashing into the waves. Bella screamed, "Ryan! Ryan! Are you okay?!" She seemed worried, Why? He just fell. He was as clumsy as she was, No big deal and besides he shouldn't have poked me! Also the dweeb shoudln't have been standing so close to the edge!

I looked over the edge, Ryan's head came into view. His blondish-brown hair getting a greenish color. His dark jeans and red shirt getting stained in salt water. Eww. The worst,

"I'm okay, just soaked. Care to join, Bells?" He asked playfully trying to throw water at her. Yeah, smart one. What makes him think that little splash would reach Bella? Moron.

I growled in frustration, that's it! Next time I try to kill or get rid of Isabelle err... Bella, I'll make sure to have a potato sack, a shovel, and that we're in a dark alley way! I screamed in frustration, the nerve of those idiots! My plan failed.

Just as I was going to make my way down, Bella stopped me, "Where are you going?" She asked worried. "Home! Now move it!" It didn't help the fact that she was standing on the near edge of the cliff and I was so frustrated that I just shoved her out of my way.

She grabbed on to the ledge of the cliff, "Come on Bella! Just fall down, the water isn't that cold" I heard Ryan call out. Grr... Those idiots can at least catch a terrible cold together for all I care! I heard Bella giggled as she made a medium splash into the cold waters. She giggled as I heard them play in the water. Splashing each other as I'm guessing.

That's it. I'm moving on to Plan B!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Mwahaha! I'm evil with the long wait and the cliff hangers! Yes I know but I like them. So as I promised myself, No Jacob allowed. I was considering giving him a small greeting to Bella in this chapter but then decided not to. I mean, it would have been akward since Bella only knows Billy Black.

I never planned it to come out this way but yeah I like it. I think it's cute. Ryan and Jaime are Edward's best friends, Trace and the others are just his good friends.

Next time, Chapter 11: Can you say Mary Claire Alexandra Cullen -yes I know long name- or Grandma? Also can you say Extreme Makeover? Or how about Emmett Cullen? ;)

Little by little each Cullen/Hale is making their appearance and also my beloved made up charcters - The grandparents. More chaos to come along!

Ps. I love Tyson! AAR forever!

.


	11. I Wanna

AN: Updates will be slow. My internet is acting up, it already crashed my computer, now I'm using a laptop. So anyways moving on to happier subjects, Thanks so much for all the hits! :D I honestly just think this story is random, I never really thought it could get this far. But of course; with a little imagination, a pen & paper, or computer, anything is possible. :)

Here's a fun question! To anyone who has the Twilight Soundtrack: Which poster did you get? I got the Edward poster, funny since I already have the big one. My friend got the one with Edward and Bella like in the first movie poster. I'm curious which the other two posters are so if you got any other of the two - I would love to know! :)

Now listening to the Twilight Soundtrack and AAR and watching The House Bunny (Tyson!) I'm ready to begin! -2wks ago. xD

I Wanna

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Later that day after my water splashing war with Ryan was done, we got out and ran to his car. It was really cold out, oh and the rain didn't help much. The clouds and the wind started to come in, that's when we decided to run to the car, of course I'm clumsy so I tripped and fell at least twice.

Evil tiny pebbles and my own shoe laces. Ryan dropped me off saying goodbye as he sped off heading off to Sarah's place. I got in after five minutes of freaking out forgetting where I left my own house keys. Checking my pockets twice before remembering I left them in my back jean pockets. Charlie was asleep on the couch when I go in, the sports center was on. I smiled, dad never seemed to change. Ever since I could remember, all he liked watching was old western movies, the boring fishing channel, HBO, ShowTime, and Espn, and sometimess CNN.

I turned off the tv and covered my dad with the blanket that was almost falling off of him. I didn't want to wake up in his peaceful slumber. I coughed, oh great, I'm getting sick.

I don't blame Ray that I'm catching a terrible cold. I mean, it was our fault we got on her bad side but of course anyone can easily do that, I slowly and quietly went up stairs to my room, the room that has been mine since birth. I sighed, Bella, you gotta stop talking to yourself; what will your children think of you? Ugh, children, I rather not think of that right now...

I went to sleep, not dreaming, or talking to myself. Just sleep, I was pretty tired even though it was barely seven thirty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

Sheesh, you apologize a millions time for what you've done, you offer making hot chocolate you know with those tiny cute marshmellows? And showing him the new clothes you bought and yet he won't talk to you! Little brothers are all the same. If you've done something mean to them, they'll pretend like your the bloody ghost from christmas past! And then ignore you.

Ugh. That's it! I got! I wonder if I lie to him then maybe he'll come out of his dungeon! Yes! That's it! No... wait. How can I lie to him? I sighed, If only I knew the name of his girlfriend, surely if I said she was here, he would come out or maybe I can call someone he doesn't like? Hmm... but who can it be.

I flipped through the channels bored. There's nothing on tv. I groaned, nothing at all! The mall is closed by now and I don't feel like driving all the way to Seattle and the only computer we have is in Edward's room. I turned off the tv frustrated, trying to think of a plan to try and get Edward out. Maybe I could call Emmett? Where was he anyways? Last time I heard of our big brother was when he was in Texas.

Now, who knows where he is, he's all over the place! I wouldn't be suprised to hear he was in Europe, in London where his girlfriend that we haven't met lives as a model for CoverGirl and all those other magazines.

The phone rang twice in the kitchen, no noise of Edward getting out of his room to answer it. I quickly got up stumbling on my way trying to get the phone. "I'll get it!" I called, like Edward would care. "Hello?" I said as I heard a familiar little laugh from the other line. I grinned, this was way better than anything I could ever think of! "Hello dear" the voice greeted. "Hi grand-mère!" I said slow and loud so Edward could hear. Before Grandma could even greet me back, Edward had the phone clutched to his chest."Alice! I at least know that much of your french to know you called that woman!" He hissed. "Woman? What woman?" I asked, "You know I can call anyone grandmother if I felt like it" I simply stated. I had a lot of friends back in France with mothers who considered me as one of their own, It was a really sweet thing they did.

He groaned, didn't speak, and handed me the phone back, "Honey, what was that?" Grandma asked. I shot daggers at Edward, "Sorry, bad phone reception, it's raining here" I lied. She sighed, "So I called to ask if you were in Forks?" Forks? How could she know? "Umm.. yeah" I replied. "So you're with my baby boy?" She asked sweetly. Edward was her favorite grandchild, him being the youngest and blah blah blah,.. "Yes but he's..." I looked at Edward who was slowly walking away, I know he has his eyes closed hoping I didn't say a word. "He's sleeping, I'll make sure to make err... I mean tell him to give you a call! Bye!" I know it was rude to just hang up but Edward would kill me if I invited her over. "Wait!" She stopped me, "Dear, I was calling to tell you that I'll be visiting, I'll be there soon, open the front door in five mintutes and tell Edward to pull up his pants! He's not one of those gangster kids and it's not raining outside" She said, "Huh?" How could she possibly know Edward's pants were falling off his a- Oh! She's here.

I hunged up the phone, Edward stared at me confused. "She's back" I sang as his eyes widen big with fear in them. I unlocked and open the door for her, "Alice!" She greeted as she hugged me. She never seemed to smell different, peppermint and tobacco scented grandma. Edward hid under the couch, probably taking off his piercings.

He better before grandma takes her metal detector out. Gran was cool in all and she wasn't that old but even she had rules. Gran was a little old fashion, she never understood the concept of tongue piercing or belly ones. She hates the whole emo vs. gangster thing and she won't ever tolerate misbehaving in public. She always dreamt of Edward with his hair gelled back and wearing nice preppy clothes or as perky and preppy as any guy could get.

Edward coughed and stood up, Grandma letting me go running to Edward. "Edward!" She hugged him, then pinched his cheeks, and then kissed his forehead. Oh and did I fail to mention, Edward is such a grandma's boy? Yeah, he never ever not once have not listened to her. That day when she visted and Ryan and Jaime were with him was just plain sad.

Gran took them to Chuck E. Cheese to go play when they so badly wanted to to go to the new skating park - whatever you called it place, I think it was called Mad Mike's. Yeah they never went until Gran left after two weeks, of course Edward, Ryan, and Jaime always had Trace, Mitch, and Cody to brag about how awesome the new place was. "Yeah, hey gran,,," He said as he was rubbing his cheek with his hand. Grandma's cheek pinching was the worse!

She gently but still roughly smacked his shoulder, "Sweety, don't ever refer to me as gran or grandma! I'm just Mary or Claire here, okay?" She said smiling. Ha, poor Edward, not!

"Hey Mary, how long are you saying?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen to warm up the hot chocolate I made earlier. She clapped her hands excited, "Two weeks!"

Two weeks you say? How could this get any better? While I'm away, Gran err... Mary can handle torturing Edward while I shop for him. The poor boy didn't know how to dress himself, Mary had great fashion so I didn't have to worry about her much. Her brown hair with a strange but still cute stran of silvery gray hair on her right side and light honey brown eyes made her beautiful.

Mary grabbed her one bag and rested it on the couch while counting something in her head. Edward's face could tell it all, he wished he was anywhere else but here right now. I don't know why he's so scared of Gran. It's not like she glued his hair or anything right? Heh... heh.

Gran took out a silver-black thing out, I laughed, her metal decector. "Edward honey, you know what to do" Mary smiled at Edward who just stood there, he took off his shirt and Gran checked him. "Clean" She said smiling content, Edward sighed and put his shirt right back on. Ha ha, man do I love Gran!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Ugh, Mary was so... so... ugh. I can't even explain it. Gran was great in all and she was the parental figure I had but the woman could not see! I was deathly afraid of her, and it it all happened when I was five. I remember that Mom didn't have time to take me to the barber's so Gran said she would take care of it. Mary ended up chopping more of my hair that should have been allowed and if that wasn't bad enough, instead of putting hair gel on my hair she put glue! Glue for cryin' out loud! I've been afraid of her since then and also when she drives. She's a maniac! She passes the red lights and sometimes stops on the yellow lights.

Alice seemed to be enjoying Gran's visit. I sure wasn't and since Gran is here, I can't talk to Bella. It's best if Gran never finds out about her. Mary used to be an ex-cop and she loved to interragate people.

The rest of the night was boring. Just giving Mary a update about our living arrangements and what not. It was past midnight when Alice decided to show me the new clothes she got me. I groaned, I really didn't wanna know what she bought. "Oh stop moping, you whimp" She smirked. I rolled my eyes at her and sat patiently on my bed.

Alice handed me one black bag at first, I sighed and looked inside. I was shocked, confused, speechless. "Alice... I... how... why? ...wow" was all that escaped my lips. She blushed a faint pink, her hands behind her back, swinging them in a childish manor. "Well... you see. I know you would have murder me if... if I bought you something you didn't like so... I... umm... thought that all your clothes were worn out and torn so I went online and to like six different malls searching for the exact clothes you had. I couldn't let my baby brother wear torn and worn out clothes" She smiled and then looked the other way avoiding eye contact. She wasn't all that good with showing affection for siblings,

I smiled, here I thought she was the death of me but no, just looking after me. Ugh, I feel like a whimp now. I cleared my throat, "Thanks"

With that she skipped out of my room but before she did she sang, "Cullen Make Over tomorrow" Gee the joy. If Alice was forcing me to get rid of my piercings then I would have to decline. So my clothes make over wasn't so bad as I got new old clothes. Now I wonder what she has in store for me in the morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emmett's Pov:

"Bonjour! A yummy chocolat and vanille in that glace whatever thing!" Man did I love London! Rosie was laughing next to me. Huh? "Rosie honey, why are you laughing?" I asked her as she was cooling down from her red face. "Emmett you idiot! This isn't France!"

My eyes widen, "WHAT?! London isn't connected to France?! I thought this was London, France!" I said. If this wasn't France then why the hell were we required to learn french in high school if I was going to end up in London not France! Gosh, idiots.

She continued laughing, "This... is.. -laugh- England -laugh- not... Paris -laugh-" Man did I feel smart. She stopped laughing as her hair and make-up people came for her. "So any plans of going home?" She asked sweetly trying not to get mad at the stylists.

Hmmm... go home for once. Let me think about it real quick. Broken family, little brother with issues, crazy evil sister in France, no parents, and one cool grandma. Uhhh... "Well..." I started but then Rosalie cut me off. "What do you mean 'well'?" She asked, her voice slightly raising. Oh great, she's getting mad. If there was one thing I knew about Rosalie was that she was close to family like butter was to wine or however that phrase goes. But yeah, every time I came up with a new excuse, she would get mad. We've been together for some time now and in all these years we've been together... well I've avoided the family subject. It never came up, up until now. Last year in France in the school her brother goes to, he was in a car accident. Since the incident, Rose has had family on her top list of most important and of course I was second.

I stayed in touch with Alice to see how she is and I keep her updating on where I go and what not. Mom and dad are no longer real parents to me. They loved their jobs more than their family. I was the eldest so I had to be strong for my younger sister and brother. I was almost twenty, I had to be a role model.

Edward is the youngest, the only one who hasn't left the place we once called 'Home' Probably the strongest of us all. Money was never an issue, we always had some sort of money. It was never a problem. We bought and could have whatever we like. All three of us have used our money in wise ways, I used most of my money to travel, I have a high demanding girlfriend that happens to be a model also. Alice used her money for shopping, fashion shows, charities, and school in France. Edward on the other hand refused using our parents' money. He simply stated many years ago since the last time I saw him was that he didn't need nor wanted pity money.

Edward was the baby of the family, suffered the most, and was lonely, I just hope that poor kid had found someone to love. I wrote to him about a year ago. He was kinda happy with this girl named Ray. I wonder if they're together or not? Maybe I should go back home. Gran... err... I mean Mary has told me that Edward is tall and a pretty darn good lookin' boy but I gotta see that for myself. There can only be room for one good looking Cullen man.

Alice sent me a text earlier that she was in Forks with Gran so maybe I could go back home? I mean, it't not like I was banished or something. "Rosie baby, you know what?" I said as her make-up crew was fixing her lip stick. "Wha?" She asked not being able to speak fluently since her lips were slightly looking like a fish; all puckered and adorable and kissable,

I smiled, "I'm going to Forks"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I'm ready to take my pitch forks and fire like a man! err... woman. xD

Internet and Computer problems but yeah... Here's Chapter 11. It's long enough so I'll continue The Make-over and Emmett in 12. The drama with Edward's parents will be cleared soon.

Oh! While I was gone, I had a new idea for a OOC Edward! All I'm saying is. Gothic. Clumsy. Idiot. Funny. I'll finish this story, move on to the sequel and then juggle other projects!

PS. READ HANDLEBARS! Please? It's in Aro's pov. Give that story some love like everyone has done with this one! :D I just want ONE more review on my Aro story, I don't think I can ever make a RosalieXEmmett or JasperXAlice story if I don't get any sort of feedback. :D

THANKS SO MUCH!!

...To Be Continued.


	12. Eyelash Wishes

AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HITS! :D The first story I'm actually sticking to. Daddy Daycare, Beauty Is The Geek, Santa Baby, Home, Here In Your Arms, and Time Line will all be updated slowly. I've decided to discontinue Road Trip! since I don't really like it.

Ps. Radiohead + Twilight Movie = Awesomeness! Love '15 Step' as the end credit.

Pps. I'm a slow updater. I'll have a myspace page soon created just for my fanfics! I'll write previews, first chapters of new stories, and updates and what's going on in my Twilight Fanfiction world.

Eyelash Wishes

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

The next day was to say interesting. I got a call from Edward, he sounded werid. Acting way too nice, I know Edward was sweet but he has never been this sweet. He gave me a wake up call with the most cheesy and most lamest line ever. "Bwella, wakey wakey, eggs and baky" was all that I heard from my inbox on my phone.

After that he told me to come right over to his place for breakfast. Yes sir.

I left my house in a calm relaxed motion, okay so I was nervous. Edward was acting weird. I haven't seen Charlie this morning, and I have to walk to his place. It wasn't that long of a walk, right? I didn't want to call Ryan as he isn't my taxi driver.

I left home around seven and arrived at Edward's around fifteen to eight. I was actually proud of myself as I didn't trip nor fell on the slippery slightly icy grounds. Slow and steady was my motto.

I rang the doorbell once and was greeted by a petite girl with short spiky hair who looked like a pixie. "Umm..." I said, great now she's gonna think there's something wrong with me. I cleared my throat and started again, "Hi, is Edward home?" I asked politely.

She continued to stare at me with curious eyes. Oh great, did I have something stuck in my teeth? Maybe it was still too early for her? Her bright hazel eyes widen as she smiled and took my hand and nearly yanked me into the house.

"Belle!" She said. Wait, Belle? Who is that? My name is Bella. She smiled as she took me to the kitchen. It smelled good in here. Things frying. boiling, cooking, and baking. An elderly woman standing next to the stove flipping something around turned half way to greet. "Good Morning"

"'Morning" I whispered, shy. The girl who was holding my hand smiled. "Mmmm! Une omelette aux fines herbes, grand-mère?" She asked, I'm guessing her grandmother in french. "Oui" The woman replied smiling.

So is that the reason why she hasn't spoken? Maybe she didn't know any english? Great. My french sucks and I'm not any better at spanish. I failed Spanish I three times! Now that's just sad.

Just when I thought I was about to fall into a hole like Alice in Wonderland or say in translation, Edward showed up. "Hey" He greeted as he gave the elderly woman a peck on the check. "Morning Mary"

"Morning dear" She replied back. I was so lost in this scene. The girl let go of my hand as she crossed them across her chest. "Just when I was having fun" She mumbled to herself. "Harassing Bella with your french, Alice?" He asked the girl.

She chuckled, "Toujours" She said as she gracefully danced to her grandmother's side. Edward smiled at me, I smiled back, it wasn't hard to smile whenever he was around. His normal piericings were gone. Tongue and sometimes eyebrow one.

"Bella, you must be confused?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

I nodded, he laughed.

"This is Mary, my grandmother, call her Mary or Claire to make her feel young" He pointed to the slightly edlerly woman who was beautiful. "And this annoying french brat is my sister Alice" He pointed to the petite girl. "Frère" She stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah, I know I'm your brother" He rolled his eyes at her

Oh... that's nice. Edward has a sister... WAIT! Hold up! A sister?! As in sister, sister? As in blood related?!

Edward has never mentioned having a grandmother or sister or anything other than a mom and dad. Well I know it's common sense for him to have grandparents but... but... okay shut up Bella. Your brain is running on over drive.

"Come dear, sit at the table" Mary said sweetly. I did as I was told, still shocked, confused, and slightly irritated that Edward has never brought this up.

I sat down next to Edward and Alice. Mary handed us each a plate with a egg omelette with herbs and pancakes with a slice of buttered bread."Thank You" I blushed as Mary nodded smiling. "Orange, Apple, or Coffee with cream?" She asked.

"Un jus d'orange" Alice chimed. I have the slighest idea what she just said, maybe asking for orange juice? "Un crème" Edward stuck his tongue out at his sister. "You Bella?" Mary asked as she set down Alice's orange juice and a fine china tea cup for Edward's coffee. "Umm... apple please"

I felt weird. I felt out of place. Seeing Edward smile made my heart melt and full. I could see him smiling forever. It was nice that he had his family back. I mean, all these years of being lonely must have really had a impact on him. Seeing him fight with his sister was funny but also I had no idea what they were saying as they switched to French.

I sat back in my chair and enjoyed my breakfast with the peace of silence Mary gave and Edward and Alice's bickering.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Breakfast was so boring. At first I was scared that Mary would start asking Bella questions and that Alice would tell her things about me that I like to put in the past. But no, Alice stole my entire breakfast time as we starting to argue. Half of the things she said, I had no clue what the heck she was saying.

Alice was a cute, awesome, maybe even a great sister. There are many layers to her and the most unpleasant layer of her is her five layers of annoyance. One. Alice likes to go shopping. Two. She's obsessed with fashion and cute stuff. Three. She was truly evil. Four. She always gets her way and finally Five. Alice likes to annoy people with her french. One time she got made at me when I was nine so she ignored me and continue speaking french until I apologized.

So anyways, with a colorful morning behind us of chaos. Bella and I headed to the back of the house, a river in the forest. I laid a blanket on the floor as Bella sat down. "Well that was interesting" She said. I chuckled, "Yeah, it was. Wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

I sat behind her, she sitting between my legs. Guys do these things right? Sit on a blanket with their girls and enclose them in your embrace in some sort of way? Is that even romantic? I was really new at this. I don't want to ruin this relationship, Bella deserved a good guy.

"So care to explain your situation?" She asked, as she was playing with the grass around us.

"My sister flew in from France and is now annoying the hell out of me?"

She laughed, "Oh come on, it's not that bad"

"She's going to give me a make over in a few hours" I replied grimly.

"Oooh pretty Edward" She teased.

"Ha ha, funny"

"So what about your grandma?"

"Oh she always checks up on me. If it weren't for her, I would probably be living in a bachelor's pad"

"So why haven't you told me you had a sister?"

I grinned, "You never asked"

She pouted, "That doesn't seem fair"

She was so cute when she pouted, time for some fun.

"What are you smiling at ?" She asked, as she turned to face me.

I contiuned to grin, "Oh at two things"

"And those two things may be what?"

"One. I'm going to show you my meadow one day and Two, at this" With that I started to tickle her. She was an easy target. "Edward! Stop!" She laughed, I continue to tickle her until I somehow ended up being on top of her.

She stop laughing, fresh tears in her eyes from all that laughing she did. I bend down, kissed her tears away and trailed down to her lips. It started off as a simple kiss but then it became more demanding. Never thought Bella had that in her. One hand on her waist and the other on the ground to hold me in place. I didn't want to crush her with all my weight. She already did enough crashing into trees, into car doors, cats, dogs, and anything know to man.

I slowly stopped us, needing to catch my breath in all. She smiled, maybe we became so needy due to the lack of time we haven't spend time together. I was busy with family suddenly coming for a visit and Bella with her father and trying to avoid my crazy mental institute escapee ex-girlfriend.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked her. Her only reply was a peck on the lips. Yeah, that's my girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emmett's Pov:

So Rosie and I decided to drop by Forks and say Hi to Edward and see his girlfriend. Of course Rosalie being Rosalie we had to first stop by Liverpool, Berlin, and then Paris. She wanted to go shopping, Again. Also she had to get a couple of things from each place. Rosalie had at least five different apartments in Europe alone and then one in Texas and one in Hawaii and Japan.

We were currently stuck in the airport. Apparently Rosalie went over the luggage weight limit. She had to choose to either leave a few things or wait until there was a next plane open with more space."Well what do you mean we have to wait another eight hours?!" She nearly choked the poor employee with the collar of her white blouse with blue vest. "M-m-ma'am p-p-please!" The girl stuttered. I sighed and took a hold of Rosalie, "Thanks, we'll wait" I weakly smiled at the employee as I handcuffed Rosie with my own hands. "Oh no! I'm not done here!!" She barked. The girl was terrified. Rosalie was scary when mad.

She nearly killed me last time I got on her bad side. We barely have six months of peaceful relationship bonding and what not and then I told her she looked slightly fat in one of her jeans she threw a blowdryer at my head and then a spork at my face.

Good thing it wasn't a knife or something worse.

I texted Alice telling her we could be there later as our plane got delayed thanks to a certain stubborn blonde. I hope Alice isn't upset and understands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

Edward was way too busy to even let me talk to his girlfriend as he was too busy lip locking with her! Ugh. I am so bored. Helping Gran make a cake was fun in all but now making cookies was just pushing my limits.

Note to Alice: Remember to speak to Bella in english next time.

I loved Bella's name! Isabella was such a pretty name. Bella meant beautiful in Italian and Belle in French. I hope she didn't think I got her name wrong earlier. Edward is one hard cookie to crack. It took me forever to get his girlfriend's name out of him. First I went with the sweet and cute plan but it failed miserably. Then I went with a please, please, please over a hundred time, Last I went for the haunting him and torturing him. Fulshing the toilet when he was talking a shower, sending him pleasding texts, and finally a pizza that said please on it with M&M's. That finally did the trick.

My phone vibrated as I was getting lost in my thoughts. I flipped it open to find a new message from Emmett,

_From Emmett: Hey Sis, bad news. Our flight got delayed due to Rosalie. Be there later. I'll text you again to give you the update._

Great. So now he's not coming and I wanted him to be there to help me with Edward's make over. I sighed, "Cullen make over cancelled for now" I mumbled. So I would have to wait until he got here. In the meantime, Edward can enjoy his alone time with his girlfriend. And I'll be stuck in the kitchen all day baking with Mary while thinking of Jasper and how he's doing and how much more I can do to Edward when I give him his make over. His clothes were renewed and I bought him some new stuff but now it was time to get rid of his hair. The black and red he had in his hair didn't help, it has got to go. I went back to helping Mary bake cookies. I took a fifteen minute break from the kitchen, it smelled too sweet and now those scents envaded me once again. On boring stay in days like this did I miss Jazzy the most.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Remember to R&R! I LOVE reviews! :D and to also check out my Aro one-shot! I personally like it a little but I need a honest opinion. Handlebars.

I slightly rushed this chapter but I like it. Fear not, Ray will be back. She won't have a happy ending I assure you. More ExB fluff next time!


	13. Why Worry

AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HITS AGAIN! I seriously have low self-esteem when it comes to writing and sharing it. Reviews are always nice and I love them! They make me feel happy and what not. So anyways I personally think this story is random. Half of it is what I dream and half of what my conversations are with my friends and then my many twists insert at random places.

Why Worry

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rosalie's Pov:

"Everything in this room, everything you see is eatable. Even I myself am eatable--except that is called cannibalism, children, and it is frowned upon in most societies" And then Emmett's booming laugh could be heard throughout the entire section we were stuck waiting in the airport.

Ugh! It's infuriating that we have to wait! Don't they know who I am?! I bet at least one of these baffoons have touched a magazine in this boring dull sad so called joyous airport at least once!

"Hey! Rosie! Look at what Johnny Depp is about to do!" Emmett tugged on my expensive cashmere sweater. Johnny Depp was gorgeous but even at this moment I was so pissed off that I didn't care what that idiot was about to do! "Don't care, Em" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ha ha ha" Was all I heard from him after that. Ugh, I would rather be watching the news than this. This was a model's nightmare, waiting in an airport for more than two hours! Not knowing when you'll be somewhere or knowing that you're safe or loved or known by the people that see you! I hate delays! and at the moment I hated Emmett.

Tapping my foot, I waited, irratated, hungry, and tired. I was mostly tired than anything since Emmett's stupid snoring keeps me up all night! Ugh, I bet I'm getting gray hairs just by waiting here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emmett's Pov:

Man, Rose was barking at everyone and everything in sight. She was most scary when she was hungry or when she has lack of sleep. Rose always suffered from sleeping right, I wonder why? It's not like I snored or something, right? Well when she stopped talking to me about three hours ago, she started barking at the plants and other people who just kept smiling at her. I bet they didn't speak or understand english. I'm guessing they were smiling because they thought that Rose was welcoming them to America or something like that.

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ended around eight leaving me bored again since they started showing The Notebook. That seemed to keep Rosalie calm for a good two hours or so.

It was almost midnight when the flight was annouced. With that just said, Rose jumped out of her seat and ran to the first class line with a "Finally!" echoing in the winds. I smiled, Rose never seemed to change. With that, I made my way with our bags. Forks here we come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

Time for some fun! My phone rang, it was Emmett again. He said that their flight was delayed thanks to Rosalie but now they're on the plane. They should be here by lunch time today. Bella stayed the night but she was with Edward all night so I didn't get spend much time with her, If Edward wants to keep this one, he better not screw things up! Seriously, why couldn't I spend time with her?! Edward better know to play it cool when Mary was around. Mary not only had a metal dector but also a lying test machine thing and also a lot of experience of intergation. So like I said, play it cool and clean.

I was finally granted my chance to spend time with Bella after breakfast as Ryan and Jaime decided to crash in and steal all our bacon and eggs and pancakes and pretty much all of breakfast. Gran kissed and pinched their cheeks hard, ha. Mary loved those two idiots and of course I was shocked to see how tall they've gotten since I last saw them. They were shrimps last time I ever saw them.

Edward was in a different world, a world I like to call, 'No common sense, mannors, mud, disgusting pigs, and Tony Hawk' world. Meaning Boy World. He ditched Bella to go play X-Box and PS3 with them. That gave me a chance to ask Bella questions and get to know her a little better.

Gran washed the dishes as Bella and I helped clean the table and put the orange juice and milk back in the fridge. "So Bella, how old are you?" I asked her to make it easier to start a conversation. "Sixteen" She replied painfully shy. Huh. so she was the silent type. I smiled at her and nodded my head, "Cool. So how long have you and my brother been together?" I asked casually as she blushed. "About a litttle over a month" She hid her face with her hair. Her hair that was the color of sweet chocolate, cascading down her shoulders. It was really pretty. I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

So that twerp hasn't been with her long, to think of the nerve of him kissing her like that! Hey I'm a big sister, I think I have a say what Edward does in his alone time with a girl. "So do you really like that idiot?" I asked sitting down on the counter. She nodded and blushed scarlet. Hmph, of course I should be nice to her but this was way too much fun. Intergation time. Mary was still washing dishes acting as she didn't know what I was about to do. Maybe I could one day be a part of the police force, "Edward hasn't tried anything funny has he?" I asked her grinning.

I noticed that she was thinking of what to say, trying to register what I was implying to. "What do you... Oh, OH! Of course not! Heavens no!" She said completely off guard. She sat down on a chair, blushing away. "So what do you find most 'sexy' about him?" Okay so I used the word 'sexy' to describe my own brother, eww, but I had to do it. She stared at me and laughed. "E-excuse me?" She said totally just making fun now. The idiots were in the living room so they weren't paying much attention to what was happening in the kitchen. Not hearning a word of the conversation.

"You know, umm... 'sexy'?" I repeated.

She laughed again, "Well umm... can I skip that question, please?"

I sighed, "Fine"

"Thank you"

"Yup. So does he always wear those stupid metal bracelets and piercings?"

"Umm... not all the time" She replied.

"Do you think his hair color is natural?"

"Not completely"

"Why not?"

"No one has red in their hair as red as blood to be considered natural"

"True"

So she could tell Edward was some what fake. "It's bronze"

"Excuse me?" She said, not really understanding what I meant.

"His natural hair is bronze" I replied, "And speaking of hair. time to give him his makeover!"

She nervously laughed, I think she felt pity for him, for what I was about to do to her boyfriend. Ryan and Jaime were playing some over rated game that was considered 'cool' while Edward laughed at their mistakes and lack of directions and skills. I jumped off the counter, Bella following me. Edward was standing up with his arms crossed, I walk over to him, his face glued to the t.v. to even notice me coming from the side. I grabbed his arm and yanked him to come with me with full force. "Hey! What gives?" He complained but I ignored him. I could tell he was staring at Bella, wanting to know what I was about to do. To torture him, I sang, "Cullen makeover is a go!" He groaned as I made him kneel right in front of the tub of my bathroom. He hated the scent of Lavender and Freesia I had going on. They were the scents of calm beautiful harmony and my yoga has never been this good since I used Glade plugins.

Bella sat on the toilet, just staring at what I was doing. Her smile was sad and small. I could tell she wasn't the type to go happily to a day Spa or a twenty-four hour mall shopping spree. What a shame. I would have to worry about that later. I turned on the water, not paying attention to whether it was hot or cold and stuck Edward's head under it. "Hey Bella, can you hand me that shampoo bottle, please?" I pointed to the black bottle by the sink. She handed it to me not questioning why it had a hazard sign on it with a skull. Ha, I mentally laughed. I put that sticker on it just to make it look worse than it actually was. In truth all it was Men's shampoo. That Axe Shampoo.

"It cold! it's cold!" Edward complained as I roughly scrubbed the shampoo into probably the very core of his pea sized brain. I loved my brother dearly but why have boring memories when you can spice them up? Maybe looking back when we're thirty, ugh thirty, looking back to this day, we might laugh or something.

I turned the knob not paying attention, concentrating on trying to take out the cheap dye out of his hair. Maybe if I couldn't make his hair bronze once again then I could just bleach it? Nah, I would probably be dead by now never seeing 2010 or my nineteenth birthday.

"It's hot! it's hot" He complained again. I rolled my eyes, "Whimp" I mumbled as I switched the temperature to warm. I finished washing his hair and handed him a towel to dry it before I would start part two. He dried his hair quickly and then shaking it like a dog to get the rest of the water out. He splashed me and Bella. I was slightly annoyed since this was a Dior original I was wearing. Bella just giggled at his lame atempt to impress her and to be funny. Living with Edward all those years really does teach you something, Edward can be read like an open book sometimes but not always.

"Are we done here with your Chinese water torture?" He asked turning on the blowdryer to low. "Nope" I said, popping the P. He groaned once again as I made him kneel down. This time I used a white bottle that said Bleach on it. It wasn't bleach but I like stickers way too much for my own good. The substance smelled like apples instead of hair dye removal. "What is that?" He asked as I scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. "Magic" I replied simply leaving it at that.

He wouldn't feel the sting and the pain until it was completely in his hair. I've done this several times, the burn goes away easily once you're done screaming that is... Disgusting black and red was coming off of his hair, it reminded me of Spider Man and how he tried taking Venom off of him. Weird connection. Bella sat there, debating on whether saying what she had on her mind or just leaving things as they were. "Finally!" I smiled as I could finally see Edward's bronze hair coming through. "Hey Bella, I want this to be a surpise. You think you can ask the guys what they want for lunch?" I said, I needed Bella out of here but I wasn't going to be rude about it. She nodded and went out. I could hear bullets and grenades and what not being fired and thrown, I bet they were playing some stupid zombie or military game as the door closed behind.

Now that Edward's hair was... presentable... now to move on getting rid of those awfully horrible ugly disgusting metal bracelets he wore. I borrowed the gardening tools from outside. Using small gardening scissors to do this. "Alice, don't you dare come at me with scissors!" He warned. I grinned, when I was six, I chopped a chunk off of his hair and to this day I have to pay up for it. It was an honest mistake! I was playing hair dresser. "Still afraid of scissor little brother? I'm shocked your hair isn't so long if you are" I replied grinning. This was fun,

He backed away from me, I of course was one step closer than him, always. I was standing by the entrance of the my bathroom, the door was locked and the only way to get out was by going through me. He protested sliently but then gave up sitting on the toilet and handing me one wrist at a time. He groaned, complained, and ignored me.

I wonder if I should be truly evil to him? "And now for your tongue" I said simple and clean. Yep, I would be evil. Nothing screams I love you more than having your big sister take all metal objects from your body. At that moment he looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. Like a goldfish with no water.

His eyes narrowed, "There's no way in hell!" He replied acidly.

Ah, so he was going to play that game, "Why not?!" I complained.

"I like it" He said.

Geez, he loved that thing like if it was a million dollars. I didn't really understand why he got it in the first place. He was thirteen, mom and dad were really pissed and Gran thought it was just a rebel phase he was going through and then there was me who thought it looked painful and dumb. But of course I shouldn't be the one talking as I have done a lot worse, getting a tattoo as an example. Simple and cute as it is on my back, I regret getting it. One of those crazy raves in France.

"So" I smugly replied.

He scoffed, "What do you mean, so?!"

"There's a hole in your tongue, do you think girls find that attractive?"

"In matter of fact, I do"

"Oh really, then give me an example"

He paused there, maybe not wanting to tell me. Ah, bingo.

"Hmm... I'm waiting"

"Forget it, I'm not saying"

Hiding secrets may be his thing but it wasn't my thing,,, most of the time,

"We can wait here all day so spill it"

He hesitated, was it really that hard to reply? I just asked him to give me a name of a girl. Any girl or celeb out there.

"Barbie" He replied.

Barbie? As in Barbie and Ken?

"Wait! Ken never had a piercing!" I complained, He was never serious.

He crossed his arms, "Oh really?"

"Yes! He would never!" I maybe be an eighteen year old but I'm still five at heart, I knew a thing or two,

He chuckled, "Well if he did, he would have been a lot 'hotter'"

"Wait so are you saying you're hotter beacuse of that stupid thing?"

"Ehh,,, maybe"

"You're not making any sense"

"When do I ever?"

It was true, he was never serious nor ever made sense. He only did when he wanted to.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Nope"

I sighed, he was seriously a tough cookie to crack. A smile touching my lips, so nice as it was on the outside, in the inside it was truly hit the spot touch,.

"Bella" I sang, it was for her!

"What about her?" He asked.

"You don't want to get rid of it for her!" I accused him.

He stared at me and then to the floor, was that a pink blush I saw on his face?

"Ha! I knew it! You know you shouldn't be something you're not for her, I'm sure she likes you just for who you are not the way you look and I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you didn't have that thing"

He shook his head, "No, I like the way I am. It is me Alice. I can't be anyone else. I can't be Mr. Preppy for you or 'our' parents. Can I please get the hell out of here? I'm done playing Ken for today. I keep the piercing because it's something I chose to do when I was thirteen. Stupid as the choice was, I like it. I'm proud to be different, I don't want to end up like a clone here in this town. I'd rather be dubbed that emo or punk guy with that one scholarship" He ruffled his hair and sighed.

Okay so I took it a little far. "Sorry I got carried away"

"Sorry for you being my sister" He chuckled,

"Hey! I'm the greatest big sister ever in the whole world!"

He laughed once, "Oh you may think that now"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know about that" He stood up and walked passed me, unlocked and opened the door.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because one day you'll see that you're the greatest sister in the universe" With that he left.

"Huh, well look at that" I said, a smile on my face. He may be a handful and a complete mood ring but he was the sweetest. I guess he wins this game. I changed his hair and destroyed those ugly bracelets. I decided from now I would try to get to know Bella better and let him dress the way he wants. It was natural for my designer side to come out when I'm so used to seeing so much fashon back home. No, France wasn't my home. I should have realized that now. This was my home. Painted red with all those times Edward was acting up. From those white walls of silence in this house. To the grays and blacks of the insides of all the hurt and screaming and fights. This was home. My home and Edward's.

I opened the door smiling and saw Edward holding Bella so close, holding her by her waist, seeing the love in his eyes and the way he held her. Laughing as Jaime kept getting mad because he couldn't win in the video game and Ryan with his milk mustache as he drank a glass of milk. Good memories should last a life time. I left Edward alone, not saying anything or questioning his crazy style. I left his two best friends alone as well even though I really wanted to dress them up in nice clothes, I came to a point of realization that this was who they are, Bella was fairly simple compared to them. She didn't wear anything checkered or black and white nor neon colors compared to them, She could be my next new Barbie.

I would deal with her later as for now I just wanted to get to know her better. She was nice from what I've learned so far and I'm surprised she hasn't ran away yet. If Edward has truly told her the reason why our parents left in the first and why he really hates them the way he does. It's not a story everyone knows but if he wants to keep Bella informed, it's best to start there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper's Pov:

I said Au revoir to my home. Said goodbye to the tower. Goodbye to my empty dorm. Here standing in the middle of the crazy airport not sure if I belong here or not. I wasn't a people person, People pushing and passing. Greetings in many languages and hugs being thrown around, I felt strange. Maybe I should have told someone I was coming? Would Rosalie kill me? Hmm... maybe she would but I knew she could never hold a grudge for so long with me.

I walked to get my only bag and then walked out. Easy enough, right? Wrong. Dead wrong. I had to wait twenty minutes for my only bag and then another good forty-five minutes to get a taxi. I think it took long to get a taxi here was because I forget not everyone here speaks French. I was calling in spanish, then french, and then my brain clicked and called in english for a taxi.

I got in to the fifty-fith one I tried calling. This one stopping. I put my stuff in the trunk and told the driver to take me to Port Angeles. The airport I arrived in was in around St. Helens and I really wanted to get something in Port Angeles that I ordered online. From there I would take another taxi or rent a car to Forks and surprise My Alice.

Hey she said she was giving her little brother a heart attack, I think I should help him recover as I give one to my own girlfriend. Soon I wouldn't have to worry calling her My girlfriend as I headed off content to Port Angeles. Smiling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Sorry I took like what? 2wks to update or so? Yeah - I started to write but then I couldn't think of anything so I left it alone for a couple of days. I finished it today! Hooray! Chapter 14 coming friday hopefully. Jasper was introduced! Em and Rose in next chapter and Ray possibly. Sorry for any errors, it's early in the morning and I'm slightly blind -ish sleepy- I need sugar, lol.

To get the date right, It's around close to Thanksgiving in the story.

READ HANDLEBARS! -pretty please? :D I need some feedback on it.

Arigato!!

Ps. Everything will be cleared soon and slowly. Hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone as it's almost 4:30am here and I'm slightly random at the moment. :)

Oh and sorry for anything wrong on the Jasper pov. I know the counties and towns and what not but I don't know where the airport is in Washington State so I winged it. :)


	14. She's My Girlfriend

AN: BOBBI I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!!! You're my best friend, you and Ashley are my besties. :)

Ha ha thanks for the reviews. I love them. I think there might be some confusion towards this story. It started off as a one-shot but then I continued building it with an evil crazy ex-girlfriend and then Edward's 'darkness' or so and then his family coming back. I'll clear some things in this chapter and more ExB alone time. I like to explain things slowly so please be patient.

Ps. I will update Here In Your Arms soon - I'm just so busy lately that I only have time to update on weekends or so.

'Love Hurts' by Incubus helped me with this chapter as well as The Fray and Plain White T's.

She's My Girlfriend

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Since Alice arrived, I wasn't able to really talk to her. I should have been furious with her, the way she came back but I was never the one to hold grudges for so long. I couldn't take it anymore. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I could not have a heart of lead anymore. I wanted peace and wanted nothing more than for this madness to end. For years I've wanted nothing more than my parents love and support and to truly forgive them for their mistakes. I found it in me, as much as I was a light hearted being - I just couldn't. Love hurts. Tough love, right?

I've always been a blinded child - The way I've always questioned the impossible and asked the wrong things. Said yes to peer pressure and welcomed it. Said yes to not caring about anything but my grades. Blood, sweat, and tears put into my efforts of trying to get into an I.V. League college that my parents will never see me graduate from.

I was mad inside how my sister just came back as if we haven't seen eachother in weeks. But those weeks turned into months and those months turned to years. I was mad at myself not her, I should have been mad that she just came back but I missed her so much. She's my other half. Without her, her cheerfulness, her love, her support, I don't think I could have ever go on not until I met Bella.

Ray was great. Really great for awhile until I found her kissing other guys on corners of streets. Kissing and hugging her guy friends that she said were only 'friends' and that she only loved me, Lies. She stabbed me and created a deep wound in my heart. Her love was fake just like she is. I was sad when I said goodbye to Ray for good but I was stronger than I thought I was.

Bella was there, smiling, and giving me her witty comebacks and making me truly smile. She was great and I really and I mean really love her. I've never felt this way before about someone and that's the very reason why I'm scared. I'm scared of loving her. She was new to the whole relationship thing and in a sense, so was I in a different way.

We've been together for a month now and things are looking brighter each and everyday. I sing in the shower again, heh, sing. More like scream. I really should lay off the screamo. I forgot all about Ray as soon as I met Bella. Ray was like an insect, coming back and stinging, it was you that had to squish her. I wanted to say goodbye for good but she keeps coming back hurting me and reminding me of what we used to have.

Days with Ray were great when they wanted to but mostly horrible. At the end of a great date that I had to pay for, we would fight and go our seperate ways just to apologize again. Like a rollarcoaster never seeming to get off.

The one bad thing about me was that I think too much. Even if I'm smiling on the outside, I'm always constantly thinking of the things I shouldn't be. Jaime was cussing at the t.v. as he lost to Halo again and Ryan was eating cookies and drinking milk; Bella was giggling at Ryan's milk mustache that he was completely unaware of at the moment. I held Bella by her waist. The warmth, I liked it a lot.

This electric shock would always come through me like if I've been just shocked by an electric eel or something, I knew in my heart that Bella was the one for me but did she feel the same way? Probably not. If I ever told her the reason why I hated my parents. I bet she would run away and leave me forever.

_Hey Bella, My parents were complete jerks. My mother was a loving mother but my father was another story. They were blinded by money. Greedy and selfish. Emmett was a love child and so was Alice but I was a 'miracle' meaning a mistake. I was the only one that didn't listen to my parents. I used to be really emotionl when I was little. I was a real punk. A little rebel. _

_My grandmother was the one who gave me the strenghth to live and go on and encouraged me to go after my dreams. I've accused my father of being a murdered as he killed serveral people because of his job. My father would help even criminals. Has healed mob bosses and drug dealers and killed some of them. Not saying he's completely all that mean but he was never there. _

_After I was born and the way I grew up he didn't like it. He didn't like me. Said I was staining the imagine of his perfect family. When I was thirteen I was at the mall with Jaime and Ryan and I was so mad at my dad for not buying me this awesome bike I wanted so I did something to get them really mad. I got a tongue piercing. Of course it got infected and I told Gran. Gran wasn't mad at me as she should have. She thought it was rebel phase I was going through or something. The infection got really bad so I told my parents. My mom started to cry. She was so disappointed and I let her down. Really down. My dad on the other hand, courged me and then told me I was no longer his son. His disowned me as his own. I cried for days but my father was always at work so he never saw how much his words scarred me. _

_Alice moved to France because a scholarship she had waiting for her was about to expire if she didn't take it so I let her go. Her dreams were mine as well. I wanted her to be know in the world as a great fashion designer. My older brother Emmett was long gone before any of us. When he was eight he ran away for a year and lived in Texas with my aunt. My mom's sister. After that he stayed with them and came back after two years. He stayed for some time and then he left again for good. He's been going back and forth. He's been around the world and that's how he grew up. Living in new places, meeting new people, and living off of our family money. _

_My father took a job over seas. He said that leaving us would clear his mind as he even said he was 'truly a terrible father' and my mother went after him scared he might do somethng he might regret. My grandmother moved in with me in my parents house but she had buisness to run so she wasn't all that here so I pretty much grew up by myself for the past seven years. _

_Even when someone was here, it felt like there weren't. Believing they weren't here was easier to do when they were here because when they truly left then it wouldn't hurt so much. I met Ray and thought life wouldn't hurt so much. My friends stayed my best friends. When Ray wasn't the one I wanted to comfort me - I had Ryan and Jaime. We were blood brothers. You know like in movies when best friends cut the palms of their hands or wrist and smear and mix each others blood? Yeah well we did the same thing when we were thriteen. Ryan joked that non of us better have aids or else his love life would have been screwed and Jaime was scared of dieing from blood lost. I laughed and told them I was clean and warned them that they better be too. _

_In serious matters we always made the mood light and joke around about it. They were my family. We would take the bus to Seattle and go watch pro skaters and what not. When I was fifteen I got to meet Tony Hawk at one of the Teen Skating Competition. Of course I was chicken to go up to him and ask him to sign my board but they both pushed me to do it. _

_After two months, Ray got more demanding. I was more like her personaly bank. Giving her extra money when her parents only gave her one thousand for the week. Money doesn't grown on trees you know. _

_Mom and dad came back when I was sixteen. They were here in Forks when I wasn't home. Mom left me a letter saying that she'll make everything better and that Dad is recovering from some seeing his sins. Whatever the hell that meant. I stopped believing my dad as soon as he no longer called me his own and the sad thing was that I was the child that mostly looked like him. He with blue eyes and me with my green. His honey colored hair and my honey bronze. I was close to him when I was about five and then the feeling went mutual. _

No, I can't tell her my sob story. I didn't want her feeling sorry for me, Dad was a doctor who got his money in various ways and Mom was his leader. Emmett was like a ghost and Alice was the weight balance. The balance became uneven as soon as she left. Now everthing was coming back. Family, memories, and the pain. I had no problem with Alice coming back. She was like my twin. The one who loved me as soon as I opened my eyes when I was born. Emmett was just Emmett. I couldn't get mad at him for deciding to leave. Mary has always been here so I can never be mad at her. She may be blind as a bat but she made life fun. Jaime and Ryan were idiots and they brought the good out of me. When we were introduced to drugs - they told me that I shouldn't give in to them. Good thing I didn't. I smoked once when I was fourteen but I hated it. I drank on several accounts but not enough to the point I didn't know where the hell I was.

When I was sixteen, Mary took me to take my driving test and I got my premit I was so happy. Now I didn't have to take the bus to Seattle. After turning fifteen, things got easier. I'm a junior in High School. I had a horrible girlfriend that scared me and her parents were like Jason and Freddy. Bella was new in my life. A new story. She wasn't mean or selfish. She was selfless and thought of others before her.

Ray doesn't like her. I have to take care of her. I stared at her smiling as she continued giggling at Ryan, She turned and looked at me, "What?" She asked. I kissed her cheek. "I love you"

She awed and blushed right on que. "Love you too"

"DUDE! FREAKIN' STUPID GUY! GET TO THE CHOPPA YOU DUMBASS!!!" Jaime yelled trying to get his man to order his entire team to get to some place. He was playing some miliatry game I forgot I had.

Ryan laughed and nearly choked on his cookie. They bell rang as Bella patted Ryan's back worried he might fall over and croke any second now. The door rang at the moment, Alice went to get it.

"ALI!!!!" I heard a booming laughter as Alice opened the door. Mary was probably outside in the garden. I knew that voice, as hard to reconize it - I knew it.

A tall guy with serious muscles came in. I squinted my eyes at him. He smiled at me, a big smile like if he hasn't seen me in years. "Emmett?" I asked. It came out more like a question than anything. "Man kid, you're tall" He laughed and tackled me with a hard bear hug.

I wasn't that good with showing affection so I patted his back awkwardly. He laughed again, "Meet my Rosalie" He said. Wait did he say Rosalie or Rosaline? or something. I might be getting the names mixed up. A tall blonde woman walked in wearing a red shirt with long sleeves and skinny denim jeans. She was beautiful. A real model and she probably was. "She's a model" Emmett said and I was right.

They walked in, Alice hugging them both as Rosalie said a simple, "Hi"

After the awkward moment I just felt, Emmett teased me about having a girlfriend and Bella blushed. Rosalie and Alice talk fashion talk at the kitchen table meanwhile Emmett met Jaime and they started playing Grand Theft Auto together. Ryan moved on to eating caramel popcorn. I swear that boy has a sugar problem.

I talked with my big brother for a while and then decided to leave. Bella and I haven't done anything since yesterday. All night we watched different movies and then after the fifth movie she fell alseep in my arms. Alice was getting the wrong idea since I locked my door. I wasn't going to take advantage of Bella. I'm not that type of guy.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" I asked her and she nodded. "Anyone want icecream?" I asked as Emmett playfully raised his hand and said, "Rockyroad!"

Jaime yelled, "Mint!!!"

and finally Ryan handed me a list. Let's see what he wanted today:

Rockyroad

Mint

Vanilla

Chocolate

Strawberry

Orange

Coffee

French Vanilla

Oreo's

Cookie dough

and finally

Pina colada

"Why don't I just get the entire store?" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Really? That'd be great dude" He smiled laughing.

Ryan never seemed to surprise me. He's the very reason why no one likes us on Halloween.

Bella and I walked out to my Volvo. Inside Bella started to giggle as she read the list. "That's a lot of sugar" She said smiling,

"I know, Ryan has been like this since he was five. He eats all the sugar he wants but never gaines the weight"

"He's lucky"

"Not really. He's like a eating machine! Sure, he might not be paying for it now but when he's thirty we'll see..."

Bella continued to laugh as we sped off. One hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand gently. She was really warm. "I like your new hair"

I chuckled, "You seriously like this?" I pointed to my hair with the hand that was steering.

"It's a nice color and please watch the road" She warned.

Always so careful, "Relax, I'm an excellent driver" I smiled a cheesy smiled as she blushed.

We didn't get much time to talk as we were already there. A small grocery store. Bella and I walked in and went straight to the freezer section which was also the baby aisle. "So what do you wanna get?" I asked Bella who was't responding,

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She called occupied by the baby clothes.

"I asked which flavor you want?"

She continued looking at the clothes, smiling.

"Bella?"

"Oh right... umm... strawberry, please" She smiled touching the baby boots.

"Okay"

I grabbed two carts of mint, strawberry, and rockyroad and all those others that Ryan wanted. By now he owes me more than a thousand. This was going on his chart.

I paid for them and headed back to the Volvo, Seeing Bella smile at the baby stuff was confusing... "So what was that earlier?"

"What?" She asked.

"You know what"

"Oh that..." She blushed, "I used to babysit all the time back in Arizona. I never really had friends so on Fridays and weekends I would take care of little ones. It was fun and they were so adorable"

I chuckled, "So you like little kids?"

"Yeah pretty much. They are so free and careless. I wish life could be like they see it"

"Sticky and wet?"

She giggled, "No silly, just being free"

"Oh"

Our conversation was short, we just stayed in peaceful silence as we headed back home. Bella helped carry a couple of bags while I took the rest. Inside Rosalie was posing for Alice who was taking pictures of her. Emmett and Jaime were bickering over some game on the Wii. Ryan was looking dead on the kitchen table. Wonder what happened to Gran?

We stepped into the kitchen seeing Ryan dead drooling like a zombie. "Man, he's got it bad" I chuckled as Ryan got up.

"Ice cream... ice cream... ice... cream..." He repeated over and over again. Bella handed him one of his ice cream carts and walked away to give the others theirs. Rose and Alice didn't ask for any but knowing Alice - she'll steal Ryan's.

I sat next to Ryan as he ate his ice cream happily. Seeing Bella smile, my two best friends laugh, my brother here and my sister and just everyone. I felt whole again. Even for one moment in my life - frogetting the past for once, I felt happy and whole.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's Pov:

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes my darling?"

"Get me the number to a lumber jack!!!!"

"W-why d-dear?"

"I need to get rid of some trash"

"B-but a l-lumber j-j-jack deals w-with wood"

"Yeah well I need one!!"

Now all I need to do is get Bella alone with me in the dark forest and goodbye Bella! It's been a month now since she's been here and that is far way too long than I can tolerate. Edward is mine and I'll remind him soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper's Pov:

The door rang as I enetered the small store. "Can I help you?" An elderly man asked. I smiled, "Evening, sir. My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock"

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock. The ring is ready. Quite a beauty if I do say so myself"

I chuckled. "Indeed it is, sir"

"This must be quite a lady"

Yes, my Alice was. I nodded, "She's very speacial to me"

"Young love"

I paid the man after making sure the ring was what I truly wanted it to look like, Money was so little compared to my love for Alice. "Thank you, sir" With that I exited the store content.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! The beginning was a little serious but the I lighten the mood, Edward tends to think a lot when he's not doing much and does a lot of thinking which makes him think of the past.

R&R! Please and thankies! :D

More to come later this week.


	15. The Break Up Song

AN: I LOVE REVIEWS! :D Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm experimenting with different writing styles at the moment so I've been really busy and also French homework can't do itself. Ya know! So anyways I just got a new Laptop and I'm loving it so updates will be slow as I need to transfer all my files to my laptop from my sister's and that's gonna take awhile. :)

The Break Up Song

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Just two more weeks for Thanksgiving. Two more weeks until I have another parent-less Thanksgiving but forget them, they choose not to come nor visit me. The first time in seven years that I'll have a real holiday. One with love and my family, new friends, and new memories.

It's always just been me and Gran so for once this could be fun instead out our usual dinner and monopoly routine.

We had an eventful day yesterday. Morning came quickly, breakfast, laughing, and then school. The weekend just seems to fly by when you're having too much fun. Monday came too quickly, I hate Mondays. Ray is very hard to ignore on Mondays as this used to be our special day. On weekends she would go shopping all day so I wasn't able to see her until Monday and we would ditch classes just to be together. Now looking back to those Mondays. they were a waste, not a complete waste but all the same boring and uneventful.

Bella kept me in check making sure that I'm always in class before the bell rings and to tell you the truth, it got a little annoying to not be able to ditch class every now and then. I miss just sitting in my car listenining to AAR, MCR, P!ATD, MSI, and TBS. I've learned not to ditch, never ditched after that one time, Bella got mad I wasn't there to disect a frog with her and ended up with Mike as her partner. Her eyes were soft and forgiving but her lips as kissable as they were, were not happy at all disapproving of what I did frowning. She forgave me rather qickly after an hour, said she was just annoyed she had to work with Mike Newton.

Mike is a cool guy but even he was low. A rip off artist with no shame. Just plain dirty. He was nice when he wanted to be but he also has something called a 'tempter problem' getting suspended at least every two months or so. There's something fishy about him. Hmm... he's always checking guys out but his girlfriend Jessica Stanley is always giving those guys the 'evil eye' as Mike calls it. He seems happy with her but like I said, there's something fishy about him...

Sitting here on a bench outside waiting for P.E. to be over, Missing Bella with every second we weren't together. I know, we've been together for about little over a month now but I still couldn't grasp the fact that she was mine. Not in the I'm the Pimp and you're my Hoe type of thing but just knowing she loves me for who I am makes me not want to be even one breath away from her.

P.E. was fun when it wanted to be but most of the time it was annoying. Since all the girls couldn't stop staring. I swear I feel like a walking steak with A1 sauce smothered all over my body. A piece of meat trying not to be eaten. All the girls here want a guy with long hair. Why the hell do they stare at me for? Last time I checked I had spiky and messy hair. They also liked a guy with a 'pack' of six and eight. I had a six pack but I wasn't all into that weight lifting so you couldn't really tell. Girls also liked the whole 'bad boy' image. I'm a nerd last time I checked. I skateboard on the weekends, I have piercings, and waiting for a possible tattoo that I really wanna get when I turn the big one-eight if my Grandma lets me.

I know that the worst type of tattoo to get is one that has someone's name on it but I was serious about Bella. I wanted to get a tattoo with her name on it. I wanted this to be more than a High School fling, I wanted us to go all the way until the day she doesn't want me. Pretty cheesy isn't it?

"EDWARD!!! BABY!!!!"

Ugh. Speak of the devil and it appears. Even just sitting here trying to be invisble doesn't help. Ray walked over, her butt high in the air trying to turn me on. A serious turn off.

Her lips were puckered ready to attack me with a kiss. How many times do I need to tell her that it won't work? I'm sick and tired of her little games. I had no feelings for her anymore but I still didn't want to see her making a fool out of herself. You know. cross that. It'll be funny... if only she wasn't crazy.

She clung herself to me like caramel on braces. Like an octopus not letting go on me with it's suction cups, I tried getting her off.

"Baby I've missed you!!" She fake cried. I knew her little games, I sighed and took a hold of her arms and dropped them to her side and walked off.

I didn't want Ray near me, ever, maybe I should get a restraining order? Mary used to be a cop after all. I metally laughed a little at the thought of my Grandma wearing her old cop uniform and arresting Ray.

Ray skipped to my side, "Eddie, can we please talk?" She asked sweetly.

"That's not my name" I rolled me eyes reminding her. I swear everyone in this school doesn't have the mental capacity to actually get my name right other than my family and friends.

"Oops, I meant Edward. Gosh your name is long... so anyways I really and I mean really miss you! I want you back baby. I've been so lonely and sad without you! I heard you're with that Isabelle chick and I just don't like Idk I don't like, like it ya know?

"It's Isabella" I corrected her ignoring the rest of her overly 'like' rant. Everyone was inside playing games, here I was trying to escape Ray outside in the football field. The Cross Country runners were out doing one mile runs, maybe I can pretend to be one of them for fifteen minutes. Just fifteen minutes to endure more before the school bell would ring. I can do this, I know I can.

I jogged my way to the track where some guys and a few girls were practcing running and having fun. Ray right behind me like a dog. "Edward, what do you see in her?" She asked me.

"Everything you don't"

"But I can be your everything! Not that bimbo!"

"The only bimbo I see here is you Ray now leave me alone"

I started to run with the small group of joggers, good thing I saw Mitch there. Ray sighed and started jogging, was she serious about trying to win me back? I've never seen her run or do excercise before other than drive laps around her pool with her 'Convertible' golf cart.

I stopped for five mintues to catch my breath, good just only eight more minutes and I'll be home free and in Bella's arms.

I continued to run laughing as I kept passing Ray. She was very slow but what made me not laugh out loud due to respect was that she wasn't giving up. As corny as this sounds, this girls springs up like a spring chicken.

Just five more Edward, you can do this. "EDWARD STOP RUNNING!" Ray complained. I laughed, "Leave me the hell alone then!!" I yelled back at her from across the track. She stopped running and crossed her arms. She was getting annoyed but I could care less about that.

I counted the seconds down, five more seconds and this nightmare will be over. Ray wasn't bad, only thing was she was extremely annoying. Everyone warned me not to date her but here I am paying up for what I shouldn't have down.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Man, I feel like I'm couting down to New Years.

Two...

Please don't be late clock! I stopped running, Ray skipped next to me holding my arm.

One... Yes! Now if only I had my arm back. The school bell rang at that moment. Kids leaving the football field, some walking into it, the runners still practicing, and kids pushing through crowds trying to leave. High School was a huge place, don't know why people can't say excuse me or sorry every now and then. Forks High was small with a small population but even here we act like we're in a huge school like those in California. Same problems. I walked through the crowd hoping that Ray would let go of me but she just grabbed on tighter.

I managed to get out of the huge crowd by the football field. "Ray get off" I hissed at her but she was so busy rubbing my arm to even pay attention. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

Some girls sitting on the floor of the Gym wall was playing her music loudly. Her boombox... wait is that what they still call it right? Last time I ever used one was a long time ago. It's all about the Zune's and Ipod's for me. A song I heard once played. The Break Up Song and I think I Hate This Part Right Here.

I waited tapping my foot waiting for Bella to come out of the Gym doors, she was always the last as she claimed that she doesn't want to be a part of the crazy swarms of people that come out as soon as the bell rings. She's just silly.

Ray's fingers crawled up my right arm, going up while she was singing The Titsy Bitsy spider song, "Go home!" I growled at her. Did I just seriously growl? Huh, weird.

"Edward please just think about it"

"Think about what?"

"Us"

"Oh that, yeah, it's over"

"Can I change your mind?" She whispered in my ear. I could hear lauging coming from the doors of the Gym. Please let it be Bella! Please! I want nothing more than to take her by the hand, walk her to my car, make sure she's comfortable and drive away from school.

I saw a couple of shadows of females walking out, Ray sighed and let go of me. "Edward, I'm sick and tired of these little games! I'll remind you that you're mine!" Ray grabbed me by my jaw, turned my face to face her and pressed her lips onto mine. I fought to get her off of me when I heard a gasp.

Ray stopped and let go of slobbering my face, "That was REALLY HOT Edward!" She said to whoever was standing there. "I CAN'T BELIEVE Y-"

She pressed her finger to my lip, "I know Baby"

"E-E-Edward?" The voice I knew called, her voice soft and pained. Oh crap Bella.

"Bella! Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

Ray interjected, "Yes Bella! It's exactly what you! Edward was on me!"

I shoved her out of my way, I held Bella's hands in mine, "Babe, please it wasn't what you th-"

A tear stained her face, "I told you I didn't want this! I didn't want to get hurt! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR NOW ON!!!" She pushed me out of her way and ran.

Sometimes I wish I was dead. My body felt numb and cold. Limp and unmoving... Ray smiled, "Baby, where are you going?" She then frowned, "Why are you so pale?" She asked. Was I moving? Was I getting pale? Why is it so cold? Why did love hurt so much?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Oooh drama on a Monday. Lol sorry I've been gone for a while. Busy keeping my French grade up and school in general. I'll update later. Review plz and thankies! Just had to add Drama! Nothing screams Romance/Humor than a dab of drama. :) R&R! I'm currently working on a long Chapter 16!

Ps. Daddy Daycare and Here In Your Arms will be updated soon. New one-shot on the way and new story. I might even add a preview to SS's Sequel in one of them! ;) So look forward to it!


	16. Change Your Mind

AN: Reviews make me happy and so many hits, favs, and alerts. Thanks so much! :D

Change Your Mind

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

That ungreatful good for nothing! Ugh! I can't... I can't... Tears spilling, I hate this. When I want to be mad at him I just can't find it my heart to be... I love him too much. I told him from the very beginning that I didn't want to get hurt. I've been hurt all my life, from friends, from past relationships... I just can't bear it anymore.

When I saw Ray's lips on Edward it was just like ripping my heart in half and feeding it to the dogs. That heart wrenching feeling of being stabbed in the back hurt. It hurt me more than it should have. Sure a simple kiss, right? No, wrong. Dead wrong. A kiss from your ex isn't something that I would forgive so quickly.

Charlie always said I had a heart of gold; The heart of an angel. I can't stay angry at someone for long but I wanted to show him that it hurt me. I was never that serious about anyone. Sure I had a couple of crushes in the past, went on a couple of dates, but I never had a boyfriend. Edward wasn't a crush or some other guy. I felt he was the one for me, in a strange 'Hey Bella, you must be delusional' sense of way I loved that guy.

I loved Edward Cullen but that jerk is just like any other guy!!

I walked home since I don't have a car, two miles wasn't much in the cold heavy pouring rain...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**One Week Later, November; Thanksgiving week. **

Edward's Pov:

It's been a week since the accident. Bella has completely stopped talking to me. I text her and no reply. I went to her house just to hear Charlie making up some excuse that she wasn't home when I could clearly hear her humming or something. Charlie didn't know what was going on, I just wanted to see her but she's not letting me. I wanted to talk to her, I needed to talk with her. I send her many gifts but they were all rejected. It crushed my heart like a boulder knowing that I was the one to cause her to frown all the time now.

I invited her places but no replies, Alice asked her is she was still coming to our Thanksgiving get together, It was just me and my bestfriends and Alice and possibly Emmett if he doesn't decide to leave so early with his girlfriend. She ignored Alice as well but not entirely.

Thanksgiving was in three more days and in those days we didn't have school since of an early holiday vacation. It sucks because I can't even see her. I know she was going to be home alone since Charlie has some weird police convention to go to.

I knew that getting to Bella was impossible, just making her look at me was a great task at hand. She was like ice, hard to break.

I drove to her house got out of my car and rang the doorbell leaving a letter on her front porch and left. I left in hope she would read it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Ugh. There goes Edward again. It's been a week since I've talked to him. I miss his face, his smile, his totally rockin' scent of Axe. I need to be strong! I'm a Single Lady after all... but it wasn't over between us but still I've been crying for hours, eating away in comfort foods, singing along to depressing songs and self-meaning songs, and strangely Beyonce.

I mostly listened to my favorite band in the world; The All American Rejects. In times when I needed to get away from it all, I would turn up the volume and drown in Tyson Ritter's emotionally filled lyrics from the heart.

I opened the door to see a letter addressed to me from Edward. I missed him more than I thought, tears spilling on the letter slightly getting it wet. 'Change Your Mind' was playing loudly through the house from my blue-aqua Ipod.

I sighed, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my black long sleeve shirt. I opened the letter slowly, man did I miss even his neat handwriting.

I silently read the letter to myself:

_Dear Bella, _

_I asked you to dance,  
But you were still crying.  
I gave you a rose,  
But you were still depressed.  
I gave you a teddy bear,  
But you never received it.  
I gave you a porcelain unicorn,  
But you were still broken up.  
I tried to be nice,  
I tried to comfort you,  
I tried to help you,  
But none of it worked  
So I cried.  
And you don't know  
How much it would mean to me  
Just to see you,  
Smile._

_I miss you. I'm so sorry. I love you. My heart will always be yours. _

_-Edward Anthony Cullen. _

That's it. I dropped the letter, clenching it to my heart. It hurt, it hurt... All those gifts he gave me and I threw them away like nothing. I kept them locked in the attic. That's it. I can't take it. I love him.

I stayed on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. I was stupid in a way, I should have listened to him in the beginning but I was just so crushed. Ray was not nice at all. I tried being nice to her but I'm sick and tired of her little games. She got me and Ryan sick down at La Push. She tried breaking Edward and I apart. What now? Is she going to try and make me eat something she made?

I sneezed, I hate being sick. My eyes have been extra red and puffy from my crying and allergies. I swear I looked like a Vampire with a mild case of pink eye or something. Walking that day in the rain wasn't the smartest thing I've done but I didn't care until I got home in soaked to the bone clothes.

I needed to talk to Edward but I'm sick and I feel weak. I'll just text him.

_Edward, it's me Bella. I... we... need to talk. When you get this message plz reply. _

I clicked send and waited, not even a minute later I got a reply back.

**Are you sure? **

_Positive. _

**What's up? **

_I... miss you. So badly. _

I closed my eye, I just wanted him here with me. This whole Ray situation was getting out of control.

**I miss you too. **

_Are you busy? _

**No, why? **

_Can you come over, plz? _

**Sure, I'll be there in five. :)**

_K. xoxoxo_

_**XOXOXO ;)**_

I smiled, he was just too silly. I waited in the living room for him just flipping through the channels. There was nothing on TV except Charlie's recording programs and a couple of talk shows.

The door bell rang and I ran to the door. "Hey Bel-" He didn't finish as I pressed my lips aganist his. He steadied himself on the back of the door. Our lips moving in perfect rhythm. Edward moaned and grunted and backed away from me. "W-What was that?" He breathed.

I smiled and blushed, "I really did miss you"

He hugged me and took my hand, sitting on the couch we watched a movie holding hands. Hours passed and I kept switching positions. From holding hands to sitting upside down to resting my head on his lap, He stayed calm and sitting in the same spot.

The front door knob clicking and rattling, Charlie came in with a pizza in his hands. "Hey Bells, Oh Edward you're here" He stared at Edward. I know my dad doesn't like him but Edward being here having dinner with us for once might change his mind.

Edward smiled not saying anything because of his tongue piercing. Crap, I forgot to tell him to take it off. Oh well... look on the bright side, it made him even hotter and I could deal with Charlie later.

Charlie sat the pizza on the table, Edward and I got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Charlie sat down staring at Edward. I got two plates for us and put two slices on each plate. I handed one to Edward as he winked. Charlie coughed hiding his uneasiness.

"Err... so everything's okay... now... between you two?" He asked. Edward nodded not wanting to expose his 'little friend'

I laughed, he was trying to hard to make a good impression the second time around. "Yeah, we were fighting on who could stay silent longer. Edward lost"

Edward chuckled and shrugged. Charlie got up, grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked silently to the living room.

Edward left an hour after that, said that he needed to get someone in Port Angeles whatever that meant. I smiled walking him outside, I kissed him and he sped off afterwards.

It's funny how one second you can be really pissed off at someone but then the next you're together like nothing big ever happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper's Pov:

I called Edward, Alice's younger brother to come meet me. I don't know where they live so Edward was my only choice. If Alice knew I was here it would kill the element of surprise.

I saw a silver Volvo come close to view and parked, "Are you Jasper?" a tall boy with bronze hair and a tongue piercing asked. I nodded and smiled at him, "It's nice to finally meet you" I greeted and got in. Next stop, the Cullen house.

I was nervous, I just hope she says yes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! I know it's short but I like taking my time. Edward and Bella got together again. Yay!! Lol, plz R&R!

Credits go to the usual people. The poem wasn't written by me, I just found it a few years ago somewhere. I love it!


	17. Night Drive

AN: Currently writing a load of stories! That's why I never have time to update! Fear not! It's worth the wait. Sorry they are slow updates. My birthday is Today! (3/23) and the best gift I can ever receive is a hug or... REVIEWS! :D Thankies! -Err... well I was going to update but then my ps3 started acting up and still is so I didn't get to finish writing this chapter as I wanted to yesterday. But I celebrate 48hrs long! So it's all good even though I'm sick... :) Enjoy!

Night Drive

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper's Pov:

"So... you're Alice's younger brother correct?" I asked Edward who wasn't really paying attention to anything I was saying nor the road. He kept mumbling numbers and part of the lyrics of the song on.

He blinked once and drove with one hand on the wheel and the other changing the radio station. So much for conversation... "Hmm?" Minutes later he replied.

"You're the youngest?" I asked again confused raising my eyebrow.

He chuckled at my awkwardness. "Yeah I am... it has it's ups and downs, ya know?" He replied smiling.

I smiled back, "How? I'm an only child"

He paid attention to the road from then on, blurred images of green and brown passing us in a whirlwind. "My grandmother Mary Claire is hella annoying but she pretty hardcore too"

I laughed, ah always the little old ladies and their spoiling the youngest. "Hardcore nana?" I asked curious now. Alice never really mentioned much about her family to me.

"Yeah, I love her to death... she is awesome and I can always be honest with her" He said just as we exited the long narrow blackened road. Driving at night in a slippery road was dangerous.

Edward reduced to eighty as we continued on. "Completely honest, hmm?" I questioned.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Okay not really... the only secret I'm hiding from her well... I'm planning on getting a tattoo as soon as I turn eighteen"

"Really? What of?" I asked. Edward was pretty extreme, I couldn't even handle a simple flu shot! I always felt like I could feel the nerves and fears raidiating from others like a sonar.

He grinned, "A name"

"A name?"

"Yeah... there's someone special and close to my heart..."

I smirked, "Your grandma?"

He slightly gasped, surprised at my answer. What? Was I wrong? "Hells no! Well I do love her like my mo- guardian and blood related relative don't get me wrong but there's someone else..."

Oh so it wasn't a tattoo that said, 'I heart Gran' or 'Mary Claire'? "Who then?"

He smiled, I could see the thick dark long trees come closer and closer now. "My girl"

I was confused again, "As in girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Cool, so what's her name?" I asked.

He sighed and turned on the heater, "Bella"

"Hmm... that's a nice name"

"I know"

"You sure you wanna get a tattoo of a girl's name? What if in a year from now... things just don't work out so well?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Oh well, then I guess it'll stay as a reminder of what was good"

A couple of minutes passed. We continued in silence, it felt weird but at the same time nice. He cleared his throat, "So what about you and Alice? Tell me everything"

I gulped, he wanted to know this story? It wasn't my favorite but here goes nothing. "I met Alice at a book store just south of France, she had a lot of books in her hands, about three or so and her head was down reading one of them. I wasn't paying attention and spilled my ice coffee on her and fell back. I thought she would get mad at me for ruining her white blouse and black pencil skirt but she just laughed and helped me get off the floor again. We were fifteen when that happened, I apologized and then from then on we found out we were attending the same school and everything just clicked" I smiled. It was a humiliating story but if my roommate Tyler never told me to get coffee that day, I would probably never have met her and do what I was going to do on Thanksgiving.

He chuckled, "Falling for girls, classic. So you have been together four years?"

I nervously nodded, "Almost five"

"That's pretty committed to a girl. You planning on getting hitched soon?"

He asked as I didn't look at him. I continued to see the darken trees come closer as we came across a winding road. A small light coming closer and closer.

I gulped, "Well... uhhh.... I... don't know... I hope. I know Alice wanted to get m-married b-back then but I told her to w-wait..."

"So what are you afraid of? Rejection?"

I sighed and turned to face him, "We were young, did and said stupid things... I don't think she feels that way now"

He grinned, said Ha! and drove the car into the garage. We came to a halt to a beautiful glass house. Four stories tall and just breathtaking. Inside the garage there was mechanic's tools and baseball gear.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and open the door. He left the keys in the ignition. I got out and got my one backpack out of the trunk of the silver Volvo. "You left the car on" I informed him.

He leaned on the wall, "I know. I'm going to go see my girl. She has a cold"

Alice has hold me that her younger brother was this big emotionally beaten guy. Never smiled and never cared what others thought. To another's eye you could tell Edward wasn't a saint. More of rebel. From the outsider's perspective, he was every young girl father's nightmare. To the insider he seemed happy in a complex way but the only way to truly get to know him is by approaching him with a smile.

So he had a soft spot for his girlfriend Bella. A smile crept up my face, he stared at me, "What?"

"How special is she to you?" I asked him. He groaned, I could already tell he hated getting all mushy about this.

"I would take a bullet for her. Now go inside and surprise my sister. She's home alone. I'll... uhh.. see you in the morning" And like that he waved me off and got back in. I watched as he reversed at full speed and left.

So this was one side of the Edward Cullen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Damn... spilling myself out like that back there. I hate showing everyone my weakness. My weakness was something I couldn't bear... I've covered myself, my image in a shell. Only Ryan and Jaime know about what made me tick and do what I did to my dad...

Jasper seemed like a cool guy, just interrogating me like Mary wasn't the best start. He seemed serious about my big sister but if he breaks her heart, I break him.

Getting out of sight from the house I slowed down to calm myself down. Where the hell were these new little rants coming from? Damn, I think I'm getting sick too.

I contiuned to drive to Bella's house. Before I left, I told her I would drop by later when Charlie was asleep. I told her to keep her window open so I could jump in. I felt like there's this big hole between us. I'm pissed at myself because if this relationship is going to get deeper then I should be honest with her but I can't find it in me to tell her... I'm scared like hell if she hates me after I tell her.

I got a letter from my parents while Bella and I weren't talking. My dad wanted a picture of me, Like hell he's getting one! Mom just wanted to know if I've been working in the kitchen which I haven't. I replied to my mother's side of the letter ignoring my father dearest and informed her of the only thing I've created in the kitchen ever since Gran moved back in was cereal and mac & cheese.

I decided that tonight wasn't the best time to spill my beans to Bella. She has a cold and fever, she looked flushed when I saw her earlier today and her skin was warm too. I parked a block away from her house. She told me that Charlie had a bad habit of sleep walking sometimes and goes randomly outside to get the newspaper which was just a rock.

No wonder the inside of the Swan's residence had a bin full with rocks of all sorts to the entrance. One time, I tipped the bin over and hit my head on one, that's what my dumbass gets for trying to act cool around Bella. She laughed at me, it wasn't a pretty bruise either.

I jumped onto the tree, please let it be opened. Going up, I swore I could hear Charlie's snoring.

I opened it easily, Bella was sound asleep. It pained me to see her like this, wet cloth on her forehead, heater on, and her breathing was unbalanced. I hated sitting in the rocking chair, that damn thing was hella uncomfortable.

I gently layed next to her, my arm around her waist. She moved a litte, "Hnn... Edward... is... that you?" She asked, eyes closed. I snuggled closer to her, "I'm here babe"

She pressed herself a little closer to me, "I missed you baby"

I chuckled, she was so different when she was sick. I hated the whole mushy lovey dovey crap but for Bella, I would say this and then some. I kissed her hair, and hummed her a lullaby.

My life was set in stone and I knew it already. Alice was going to get married soon if she says yes to Jasper; I'm not stupid, I know he so badly wants to ask her. Emmett and Rosalie were here. Emmett wasn't leaving anytime soon as Rosalie just completely fell in love with Forks. Mary my hardcore Gran wasn't moving out as she stated she was staying. I was almost eighteen and I knew that whatever I did, I wanted Bella there with me.

Mom has always been in my life, as little as it was she was here. Dad can go to where ever the hell he wants. That man who disowned me can go adopt some other son and be happier.

Not long after my endless thinking, I fell asleep with Bella. Not in that way, of course not... Bella kicks a lot when sleeping so she pushed me off her bed and I hit my head on her nightstand.

"Oww" I groaned, I fully woke up and started rubbing my head.

Bella shot out of bed, "Oh I forgot you were here" She said as she saw me in pain. rubbing the back of my head in gentle circles. She started to giggle but ended up coughing a storm up. I quickly got off the ground and sat on the bed. Small tears falling from her red puffy eyes. "Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" I asked worried.

She coughed again wiping tears away. "All I need is you"

I sat closer to her, her legs all tangled up in the blankets. I rubbed her back gently as she rested her head on my chest. "This sucks" She said coughing. I continued to rub her gently until she fell asleep again. It was four a.m. now Charlie should be getting up for work but the weird thing was that he wasn't. Until I heard a knock on Bella's door, I panicked. What if Chief Swan saw me here with his daughter in her room, what would he think? Say? He contiued to knock as my heart beats getting louder and louder in my chest. "Bells, I'll be home really late. Don't wait up. Feel better, hun" The creaks of the floor board grew quiet in the distance as he made his way downstairs.

I sighed relieved. I layed down with her, her arm around my waist. Sighing and playing with my tongue piercing, I just thought. I thought about Ryan and Jaime and how I hardly spend time with them now. Man we need to have a night out together. I thought about my mom and how she was at least trying to show she cared by sending me letters and postcards. I thought about my family, Emmett was happy and so was Alice so where did that leave me? It left me in the middle. I was happy but at the same time sad, some things are just all screwed up.

Ray was still acting crazy but since the fight, she's been calm and ignoring me but I know she won't give up. This strife she has, so much energy, it's hella crazy. I wonder if I should fake my own death? Hmm... I bet the guys would get a crack out of that.

Three more days until Thanksgiving and I knew what I wanted. I wanted a family like back then when the world seemed so pure and clean memories evaded my thoughts. Jasper had this aura around him that told me he was going to do something Big. Emmett has been giving this worried stupid grin all week. Rosalie keeps window shopping at baby stores, does she want kids or something? Alice has been bugging Bella to go shopping with her. Jaime and Ryan go to meet Tony again in Seattle, damn I missed it.

Bella has been sick for a while now, I was starting to get worried it was something really bad but I knew it wasn't. She never told me how she got sick exactly, said it was the rain. I left it at that. She stirred a little in her sleep. lips parted breathing a little unbalanced. Then something intrigued me, piqued my curiosity. She started mumbling in her dreams, mumbling about yours truly. Okay that sounded hella conceited but damn was I interested.

"Ed... ward.... Ray... don't... go... please"

'Edward, Ray, don't go please'? Was she scared I would leave her? I know I suck at relationships and I'm not exactly what Fathers called 'right for their daughters' but I wouldn't leave her. I'm trying to be there for her, I truly was but it's been hard since my family just suddenly came back.

She opened her eyes a little, "You're here" She whispered.

I smiled. "Course, Why wouldn't I?" I asked as she got up checking the time in her nightstand. Seven a.m. "I had a bad dream" She informed me, "But it's not real I know, now that you're here..."

"What was it about?" I asked her, eyebrow raised.

"You and Ray together... I was dead" She whispered the last part.

"What?" I questioned, she shook her head and told me to forget about it. She got up and put on sweats over her shorts. She opened the door and headed downstairs without a word. I got up and followed her downstairs. It was sunny in the kitchen, where she was heading to. The kitchen illuminated with the sun's ray making the room a slight yellow color. I sat on a chair, elbow on kitchen table just playing with a butter knife that was left there twirling it around.

She opened the fridge and got some orange juice, pouring some for me and her into small white mugs. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She turned around, mug in hand, leaning on the wall next to the fridge. She shrugged, "A little better, I don't feel as drowsy and hot anymore"

I nodded, "Good"

She smiled, drinking the rest of her orange juice and rinsing the mug. I drank a little from mine, the orange juice needed something in it, maybe more sugar, it was too sour for me. We just made up from our little fight last night, things were still a little kinda weird for us.

"Hey, you wanna go on a drive with me?" I asked her suddenly. She raised an eyebrow, "Where to?" She asked. I grinned, I knew the perfect place! I was getting sick of the whole lovey dovey stuff but if this was going to kill me even more with romance, then I will glady take it. I continued to grinned as she waiting confused.

I got up from the seat and walked slowly to her, her eyes widen, there was something shinning in her eyes, It was hard to read but in mine, you know what they say about seventeen year old guys, lust is always in their eyes and at this moment I wanted Bella. She backed a little into the wall, confused and other unknown emotions expressed in her face. I held her chin up and without a word, kissed her with full force. She tangled her hands into my messy now bronze hair.

She moaned a little as I quickly parted, she huffed, trying to think what just happened catching her breath. I grinned, whispering in her ear, "Go get ready" with that she dreamily walked upstairs almost tripping and missing a step. I chuckled and went outside to go get my car from the block away where I parked last night.

Yep, Edward Cullen, romance will be the death of you. While I was using my 'Escape from Ray' monopoly card, I would go out to the extreme. Gran would kill me for driving out so far but I've done it plenty of times with the guys so no worries. They were out there too so I wasn't completely ditching them or kidnapping Bella.

I put the car on parking and waited for her. I had an extra pair of clothes in my trunk. Plenty of money in my wallet and ready to go. She came out with a black backpack. "Where are we going?" She asked as I took her bag and put it into the trunk. I shrugged, "Somewhere not so far, We'll be home tomorrow"

She paused, "Tomorrow?! What about Charlie?!" Hello, welcome in panic. I ruffled my hair a little, "Bella come on, you're sixteen, do something crazy for once! Break the rules. I promise to bring you home safely and in one piece, you have my word" I bowed down, hand over my heart. She laughed, "I... guess...." She replied still a little unsure. I smiled and opened the passenger door for her, "Milady" I bowed opening her door fully. She giggled and coughed a little. She got in, "Thank you, kind sir"

I closed it after making sure everything was fine. I made sure Bella left a note for Charlie so he wouldn't worry so much but I knew already I was a dead man by tomorrow evening so I didn't really care. I got in and put the heater on for her. She popped a cough drop into her mouth, snuggling into the seat. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked again. I sped off, switching the radio stations. "Nope. It's a surprise"

I texted Ryan and Jaime and Gran to tell them my plans. I told Ryan to reserve me something, Jaime to stop acting like an idiot for once and go buy me something. Told Gran I would be home tomorrow.

**EC: Get me a reservation at the address imma send to you in 5. **

**Ry: K man.**

**EC: Idiot, go to the gas station. Get me something pretty. ;)**

**Jai: Wth?**

**EC: Just go dumbass. **

**Jai: Umm... kk.**

**EC: B home tomrrw. Don't wrry. **

**MC: B safe. **

**EC: Will do. **

As calm as I've been since I've met Bella, I missed the old days. Old days when I did stupid stuff. This time I was going to be honest with Bella. I was a 'excellent' student at school but there are many sides to me. Like a pyramid has many levels. I was the same in a time I'm going to show Bella one side of Edward Cullen. One side that has been locked since last year. My rebel spontaneous side.

"How long is this drive?" Bella asked switching the radio to another. AAR was on. Hell yeah!

I grinned, paying attention to her more than the road itself, "Night drive"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Didn't want to do a Bella pov here so next chapter. Longest Jasper pov I've ever written so far! Edward is pretty crazy. Ray won't be back for a while. Hooray! More ExB to come.

So Bella is still kinda sick but not really, she's getting better. What did Edward do to his father? And will Jasper crack and propose sooner than expected? Hmm...

Credits go to ya know who. Respected owners. The story is slowly turning and changing, Random thoughts.

This story is long from done! It will be long. Yay!

**You want something to happen? Let me know. ;)**

**I take requests for stories and ideas/events you wanna see err... read happen. xD**

Preview: Chapter 18: Top Of The World:

Alice's Pov:

"OMG! Jasper!"

Bella's Pov:

"Edward! There's no way in hell! No!"

Edward's Pov:

"Ha ha, come on Bella! Babe, pleeeaaassseee? For meee?"


	18. Top Of The World

AN: HI.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them all.

Well I'm feeling a little down. T.T

There SERIOUSLY is NO love in the Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction Section... or at least I'm thinking.... or people are just lazy to review. Either one goes.

I'm thinking of just stopping Final Fantasy stories. I love the series, I love to write... but there's no review love so... I'm just... done... I'm tired of writing for something I love and get no feedback at least once. D:

So anyways I'm not done with this story (it's long and complicated) and from what I've been talking to my friend Yoshi about - There will be a shocker at the end! Ooooh. lol. Hooray! xD

Top Of The World

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

I sat up on my bed, my vision all blurry. Ugh, don't you hate that feeling when you think your eyes are crusty or something, the sand man needs to quit his job.

I stretched my muscles and yawned pretty loud. Lazily walk into my bathroom, I flipped on the light switch on and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was messy and looked slightly like an afro. Grabbing my silver hairbrush I started brushing my nappy hair. Before heading out my room, I checked my clock. Twelve fifty. Ugh. Slept in late, I hate that. I wonder what I would today? Edward hasn't been bothering me since yesterday.... wait! Where is he?

I quickly brushed my teeth and face, threw on a white sundress, and ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Mary, have you seen Edward?!" I called but no reply. Hmm... she's always in the kitchen.

I shrugged it off and walked outside, the fresh smell of cut grass and mossy rocks with dew hit my nose, I loved and missed that smell the most. Back in france it really didn't rain so there wasn't much of greens besides gardens and other places.

Like they say, you can take a girl from her home, but home can't take the girl. I searched outside in the garden my mom designed next to the small river. Gran wasn't anywhere in sight, I sighed annoyed that she wasn't around.

When Mary did her little missing acts it became unpredictable what she was up to. Across the river and by the shadow of a tall tree there was someone standing and I knew it. Tall person, figured it was male. He was standing there, hands in his pockets, not facing my direction.

I decided to go confront him! Well I wasn't wearing any shoes so I grabbed the hem of my dress and began crossing the small river.

I hardly ever crossed so I forgot how cold the water was! Maybe a degree colder than of Yosemite. I wondered what kind of stranger had the nerve to randomly walk into out private property, we owned a pretty good ol' chunk of acre here.

"Hey! How do you think you are?!" I yelled at the stranger, I grabbed a pebble from a nearby rock pile. I threw the rock at the man as it hit the back of his head with a small 'clunk' noise.

His head ducked quickly and then I could see a small grin forming on the side of him that I could see, "That's not very nice after all I did come from far away" The man said slowly as he completely turned around to face me.

Oh. Now I feel weird weird. I stared at the mushy green grass, ignoring him, not making eye contact was harder than I thought!

My cheeks felt warm, as a blush slowly rose. He chuckled and came closer moving a strand of my hair away from my face. Hmm... was my hair getting longer?

"That was stupid, I thought you were some weird hobo" I nervously stared at him, a stupid half grin on my face. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, I hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, Jasper"

"How long have you been here?" I asked him holding his hand, sitting on the rock.

"Since twelve a.m." He replied leaning on the tree.

"Wait, but it's one p.m. now! Were you just standing here?"

"No, I went on a small hike"

"Oh okay. Wanna get lunch? and search for my grandmother?"

"Love to"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

"Babe, we're here" I gently tugged on the loose material of her sweater. She tiredly opened her eyes and titled her head, "Did you kidnap me?" She asked as I chuckled.

"No, I simply asked the aliens to do that. We're set for next Thursday" I stuck out my tongue at her. She blinked a couple of times to fully wake up, "Ha ha... not funny. Where are we?" She asked as she opened the door of the car.

I opened my side and got out heading to the trunk to get our stuff out. "Seattle" I replied as she stared at the dim lighted roads and people walking in and out of the hotel we were staying in.

I took out my navy blue backpack that had a bunch of rock band stickers all over it and her simple black backpack out. Both on my left arm, I closed the trunk and locked the car,

I took her hand in my right as she was still a little unsteady on her own feet. I walked into the main desk and asked for our room key. "Cullen" I told the receptionist. I couldn't help but rub Bella's ring. It was smooth and warm of her touch.

The lady handed me a piece of paper to sign and the keys. I let go of Bella for a second signing my signature on it and stuffing the keys into my black jean pocket. I took her hand in mine and walked into the hall to find our room.

It was on the seventh floor, going into the elevator Bella was swaying back and worth, her eyes trying their hardest to stay awake. Poor thing.

I quickly strapped the backpack right on my back and picked Bella up bridal style. "Wha... what... are... you... you... do... ing?" She asked slowly, voice filled with sleep. I kissed her cheek, it felt hot. Damn, me and my stupid ideas. Taking her out with me when clearly she's sick. Damn it!

Too late to feel regret. "You're going to tip over like the Titanic did and hurt yourself" I told her, she remained quiet as I heard her steady slow breathing. Now how the hell am I going to open the door to the room? I have one backpack on my back, the other just dangling almost falling off my left arm. My girlfriend in both, ugh and the stupid key in my jean pocket.

I growled frustrated trying to figure it out when an elderly man with white snowy hair came into view, He chuckled, "You need help there, Sonny?" He asked in a eldery whistling voice. I nodded as he came closer. "Where's your key?" He asked chuckling.

"In my right jean pocket" I informed him, please hurry up so I can lay Bella on the bed. My arms are killing me! He fished out the keys quickly, it felt weird but whatever.

He slid in the pass into the door as it beeped green to open. Leaving the key in, the man nodded and was about to walk away when he just had to make a comment, "Such a fine bride you got there, don't go rough on her tonight, Sonny" He said winking, clicking his heel and walked off.

What. The. Hell?! Dirty old bas- no its not my worth my breath.

Leaving me with my mouth wide open in a great big 'O' I still could hear him chuckling whistling away in the distance. I wasn't old enough to get a tattoo let alone get hitched!

Whatever. Inside the fancy room, paradise was set in the middle. The bed. Gently laying Bella down, I took her shoes off and put the blankets on her.

I dumped our backpacks on to the floor too tired to even get stuff out. I was wiped man.

Taking off my tongue piercing and stripping down to only my 'silky' black boxers, damn room was hella hot! I laid down in the couch. I didn't want to give Bella a morning wake up by sleeping with her.

I wasn't that kind of guy. Just laying there, crossing my arms on my chest I just thought. Thought about what crazy stupid thoughts were running in my head this very moment, I thought about when it would be the best time to tell her my 'sob' story, thought of Jasper and Alice when soon sleep drifted in and took over me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mary's Pov: (Hooray!)

**EC: B home tomrrw. Don't wrry. **

Ugh, Teenagers! What ever will I do with that damn kid! It feels like he's just gowning up so fast! I remember when he was just a baby, when his clear as limes green eyes first opened and I welcomed him into this world, when I first held him in my arms. Agh! It just breaks my heart seeing him as he has suffered so much.

My good for nothing son, just a terrible father to his three children. Now Edward does anything he wants when he wants to. There's no control of that child but he would never dare hurt a soul.

My sweet cute as a button grandson. At times, I just had to let him go, write his own story, his own adventures, ya know?

I could only reply back, **MC: B safe. **

And now here a couple of hours later, I was sitting in the attic going over photo albums. I found an all Edward and Alice photo album. Flipping through the pictures I found one of my favorites that I just had to show Bella next time she comes by. It's a shame Emmett moved in with his aunt, there was hardly any pictures of him as a kid up here.

I looked at the picture in my hand, such a wonderful picture. It was the first time Edward laughed like a kid should, first time he let his guard down and Alice dared him to do things he would never.

Edward was wearing a brown wig, a cute pink frilly dress, glossy pink glittery shoes, and a big bow on his head. Alice was head locking him with a cute cheesy grin on her face, she was wearing the exact same but only blue.

That was one Halloween I would never forget and held close to my heart, I was the one who took the picture. After about one trash bag full of candy later, Edward was completely fine with the fact he was cross dressing since of the sugar rush he had.

He was six and Alice was seven. "Mary! Where are you?" Alice called from downstairs. Oh dear! I forgot I was in here for four hours just going through things. I stood up, dusting off my blue jeans and took the few albums I found and headed down the stairs.

In the kitchen, a tall handsome blond man stood close to Alice, held her by her waist. "Mary! Where were you? I was looking for you for the past four hours! We wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch with us but we couldn't find you!" She worriedly said.

I chuckled a little, she never changes, "Sorry, dear. I was in the attic and look what I found!" I held out the picture of her and Edward. "OMG! Jasper look!" She said taking the picture out of my hands and showing the young man. He laughed at the picture, "We were always so close like twins, when I didn't have any girls to play with, Edward became my barbie doll" She informed him, I simple nodded. It was true what she said.

"That's uhh... Wow! Really funny picture, ma'am. I didn't formally get to introduce myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale" The man said, bowing down a little. Oh sweet gracious, where do my gran kids find such sweet mates? It must be my excellent raising skills, yes.

He raised his hand so I could shake it but instead I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly. "Anyone Alice's happy with is family" I told him smiling warmly as he smiled back with a faint pink glow in his cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

Well Gran meeting Jasper wasn't so bad as I though it would be! I thought she would get mad for some made up reason and ship him up Fed-Ex style to some far off land.

"Mary, where did Edward go?" I asked her sitting on the kitchen's island. Jasper sat in a chair. Mary headed to the fridge and took out a red apple, she shrugged, "Somewhere. You know your brother, he leaves with out saying where to"

Ugh. damn, he's always taking off! Ever since we were little he has never liked staying home for a long time.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. The time I'm actually am home, he isn't!

I wonder what he's up to now, it was only like what? nine p.m.

Jasper said Edward dropped him off which was around twelve p.m. Then drove off around twelve ten. Now it's the night again, Mary said she got the text message around five in the morning. Jasper said that he went exploring the outdoors and lost track of time. Now it's nine and oohh... he's asleep. Grr!

I send him a message and waited. If he was asleep then I don't care if he's awoken.

**AliC: Where the hell are you?! I went shopping and bought new clothes for you to try on! And you're not even here!!**

I waited for a reply.

Taking a slice of the apple Mary cut into pieces I headed into the living room with Jasper. Turning on the tv, we watched a movie while Mary warmed up water in the kettle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_'So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

_Off guard, red handed_

_Now I'm far from lonely_

_Asleep I still see you lying next to me_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me'_

Ugh stupid phone. "Mmm..." My arm lazily fell to the floor, tapping every where on the floor to find my cell, as soon as I got it, I grabbed it and flipped it open. The screen bright hitting my shut eyes.

I open my right eye to check. **One new message from AliC **the phone read, Clicking it, it loaded to Alice's message.

**AliC: Where the hell are you?! I went shopping and bought new clothes for you to try on! And you're not even here!!**

It's almost eleven and she thinks I care?! Ugh...

**EC: Dnt Care. Night. **

I clicked send and didn't care if I got a reply. Unfortunately I did and it was annoying.

Rrrrriiiinnnggg... bbbbeeerrrrriiiinnn..... bzzz... bizzz.

That's it. I set my phone on silent and looked at the new message.

**AliC: Where r u?**

**EC: Dnt wrry 'bout it. ;)**

**AliC: U r so! ugh!**

**EC: Why thnk u **

**AliC: Ur so not welcomed! XP**

**EC: Let me get some sleep now! Night!**

I turned off my phone and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

I woke up refreshed and feeling better than ever! But where was I? All I remember was Edward and I in his Volvo going somewhere and then there was an elevator and that's it!

I do remember hearing some old man that sorta whistle while talking. He was.... chuckling? I hate being asleep when the good parts happen, I remembered feeling Edward's chest, oh dear god! I hope we didn't-

I shot up from bed and checked myself. Clothes still in place, I sighed relieved. I heard a low snoring coming from the couch, I peeked over to just quickly close my eyes and blush.

Edward was tangled in the sheets, wearing nothing but black boxers! I... uhh... oh... my... wow.

Suddenly a grin spread across my face, Time for a morning wake up call. Until I started coughing, taking a cough drop from my pocket, I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth. Mmm... strawberry.

Crawling, yes crawling out of bed like The Grudge but not all tangled like they can, I crawled my way to Edward. Standing on my knees hovering above his face, I quickly swallowed the crunched chunks of cough drop and just waited.

I gave him thirty seconds and he still didn't wake! Ugh! Men!

Okay plan B now! Still hovering over him, my hair all going to my right side creating a hair curtain around my face and Edward's I felt his breathing. His lips slightly parted.

Should I? I wasn't that sick now. Slowly I bend down and gently touch my lips with his. My crazy female hormones taking over me, I put more into the kiss. It's like kissing the living dead! If he doesn't wake in the next five seconds, I'm giving up and just go get ready for the day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Mmm.... Why was there something moving against my lips? Mmm... who cares... it feels good but I swear it feels sorta like it has morphine.

Morphine... very bad, I hate it. This thing brushing against my lips felt warm and soft... hmm... lips? Oh, So she's playing that game is she? Well she's not winning, staying motionless I tried my best not to grin. I heard her growl in frustration since I wasn't 'waking' up.

She was about to stop when I plopped myself on my elbows, rising a little, and kissed her back. Ah, now this caught her off guard.

The kiss was weird I have to admit, It made me feel like I was Peter Parker in the rain upside down with Mary Jane standing there both of us in the pouring rain.

Breaking apart, I saw her smiling. She looked slightly better than last night. "Good morning to you to" I said grinning. "So you knew I was there all along?" She asked. I nodded, "I'm a light sleeper" I told her. She grabbed a pillow and hit my face, "Man! and I wanted to get you good!'

I laughed, "But you did, what was that taste? Morphine?"

"Morphine? Why would I carry morphine around with me?"

"I don't know, maybe a fascination with the dead and pained things"

She laughed, "No and no, now come on get ready"

"Oh so now you're the one taking me somewhere?" I winked.

She rolled her eyes, taking her backpack in her right hand, "No, you're the one still kidnapping me so before it gets late, I want to explore Seattle. I've never been here before!" She smiled brightly and I loved it.

"Never?" I asked.

"Never" She repeated and walked off into the bathroom.

An hour later, we were both ready, me in in black jeans and black shirt with reddish black plaid shirt over and matching vans I checked myself on the mirror. Alice really outdid herself for once, she chose something new that I actually liked.

Bella looked amazing in her pink bow minidress and black leggings with her converse. "Too girly?" She asked. I looked her once over up and down. Small pink bow clip in her hair, I looked at the ground.

"I thought so... I should just go change" She said coming closer to me, her backpack was behind me. "No, really don't" I said still with my head down.

"But you don't like it" She told me, sad and frowning, then she stopped in front of me, "Are you okay?" She asked tilting her head down to see my face. I turned away from her, "Edward? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"N... n- n- n-nothing... B... Be- bel- la" I stuttered. "Wait! Are you blushing?!" She asked laughing trying to turn me over. "No! It's just really hot in here!" Because you look way too cute in that outfit.

Without another word I took her hand in mine and walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot. I opened the door for her and drove off to a great New York café, Seattle Café.

Finding parking about a block away, We got out, taking her hand in mine again we walked off to the café. "So have you been here before?" She asked. I smiled, "Yeah about one time with Melody and Jaime" Melody, Jaime's girlfriend loves coming here, don't know why but she said she found it to be relaxing.

We went in to be welcomed by people chatting loudly, orders being yelled out, and a blonde with red streaks waitress. "Like, How many?" She asked in a valley girl accent. Ugh...

"Two" I said ignoring her stare and looking at the place. It was so opened and colorful.

"Like, right this like very way!" She showed us to a small table in the front of the place.

Giving us two menus she walked off to get my coke and her sprite we asked for,

"Nice place, here" Bella commented looking around, I nodded and checked the menu out to see what I wanted. The waitress came back almost spilling our drinks on us and her by stupidly cheerfully jumping up and down, did she eat a bag full of sugar in the kitchen before coming back?

She set down our drinks on the table, mixing up my drink with Bella's. "So like, what can I get you guys?!" She asked, legs spread wide apart like she was about to do yoga.

"I'll take the Italiano Panini" Bella ordered. "Like, you?!" The woman asked. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her, "Let me get the BBQ Panini" With that I wished her gone like in a puff of smoke but dreams don't come true easily. She stopped writing down the order and asked, "Did that like hurt?! Tongue piercings look painful! Omg! My sister Abby has one!!! She got it infected and they like had to cut her tongue out!!!" She exclaimed putting a hand on her mouth as she faked a gasped.

"No" I coldly replied as she just huffed and walked off. "I think she likes you" Bella teased gently elbowing me. I rolled my eyes, "Like, no"

She giggled. Now to get her back. Fifteen minutes later, the blonde waitress came back and quickly set our food down, I think she was freaked out since I kept giving her a cold stare. Ha! works every time!

Before leaving I asked her for some peppers and then she came back five minutes later with them. "You're adding peppers to your panini?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow. I knew she wasn't so fond of spicy things if they were just like that. "Yeah, want some?" I asked picking one up to her. She stared at the red pepper in disgust, "No thanks. I already have enough spice in my panini" She said taking a bite.

I grinned, "I dare you to!"

"Edward, come on. That's for little kids"

"You're still a minor therefore a kid so I double dog dare you to!"

"And you're older?"

"By one year almost legally an adult sorta. So now my dear, I triple double dog dare you to eat just one red pepper!"

"Come on, please! Edward, There's no way in hell! No!"

"Ha ha, come on Bella! Babe, pleeeaaassseee? For meee?"

"Ugh... Fine!" She took the pepper and put it in her mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing it she took a big drink from her sprite.

"See, not so bad, right?" I asked taking a bite from my food. She looked like she was about to blow steam but she didn't. "I... guess" She quickly drank half of her sprite as I laughed at her.

"I'll get you"

"Sure you will" I winked.

We finished our food, I paid the bill, and walked back to the car. Driving off to the next spot I had in mind for our date, I quickly texted Ryan and Jaime at a red light,

**EC: Thnks for rez hotel. Nice plce. **

**Ry: Np**

**EC: Get me a blue butterfly ;)**

**Jai: Wha?!**

**EC: 7-11 Dork **

**Jai: Umm... k**

**EC: Ry, go with Jai**

**Ry: K. I got 50cnt**

**EC: Good :D**

Shutting my phone close, I parked into the mall parking lot. "The mall? Since when do you like going to the mall?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed at her expression and turned the car off, getting off we entered inside. "Because there's one place I love to go to and since I know the owners we get the place all to ourselves making it closed to the public for the day"

"And that may be where?"

"KB Toy store"

"A toy store?"

"Yeah"

Going directly to the toy store I saw Trace. "Hey man" I greeted him, he nodded and took of the blue blazer he had on. "The place is all yours, make sure to locked it up before ten. My old man will kill me if he finds out I let it open on a day off" He handed me the keys.

I twirled them around my finger, "No problem"

With the we punched fist together, waving lazily back to us, Trace left heading to Hot Topic's direction. His second job.

"Trace works here?" Bella asked holding a small baby doll. "Yeah, his dad owns this location"

"Cool"

"So now what would you like to do first?"

"Hmm... I don't know"

I grinned, "Have you ever owned a bike, Bella?"

"Once when I was five, why?"

I quickly ran and chose two random bikes and came back with them. "Let's ride" I toothily smiled. She crossed her arms, "Hmm... but what if we break something?"

"Then I'll blame it on mice or Trace" I put a hand over my heart, "Promise now come on!"

I got on the bike, instead of getting on the other bike, Bella went to go get a jump rope and skates. Putting on safety pads on her knees and a helmet and a pair of pink gloves she tied the rope to the back of the bike, "Now giddy up!" She giggled as I sped off.

I sped off into the different aisles. After that we went and grabbed two light sabers and started sword fighting. "Take that Edwardnator!"

"Ha! In your dreams T-BThousand!"

We continued that until Bella won and 'killed' me then I went into the Easy Bake Oven aisle I found a Mr. Freezy slurpee machine. "Señor Freezy?" Bella asked. I opened the box, reading the directions, I got the ingredients and started making a mess on the floor. "Want a slurpee?" I asked Bella. She looked at the different flavors of powered mixes, "Nah, I'm still sick, remember?"

"Oh right"

Popping another cough drop into her mouth she made her way into another aisle. We decided to meet back up in one hour. Drinking slurpee after slurpee I got a major brain freeze. Grabbing my head in pain, I sat on a mini couch and locked my head in between my arms. Elbows holding support on my lap.

Bella came back bouncing a rubber ball around while jumping rope. Sitting next to me she threw the rope on the floor and laughed at my expression. It killed me, seriously way too much yummy ice cold treat.

I stuck my thumb on the roof of my mouth and waiting for that pulsing feeling to stop. "Wanna play with pokemon cards?" Bella asked holding a deck of cards in her hands.

I took my thumb out of my mouth,"Pokemanz?" I asked. What a weird name for a game.

She giggled, "No! Pokemon! It was this really cool show when I was little"

"Oh sure" I shrugged, I guess I'll play. Never heard of such a weird game before.

Splitting seven cards in front of her and handing me seven she slapped a card on the floor. "Charmander I chose you!" She yelled.

Charmander? The hell was that? I randomly chose a card, "I umm... choose this weird baby alien cat thing!" Okay that was lame. She took a peek at my cards and started laughing. "That's Mew!"

"Dew?"

"No, Mew!"

"What's that?"

"It's like umm... and alien... that looks like a cat, there's MewTwo!"

"Mountain Dew?"

Bella slapped her forehead, "Forget it, let's play something else!" She laughed... What, it did sound like a drink. She went and grabbed a Twister game and set it on the floor.

We got tangled like a pretzel for thirty minutes playing Twister and then we played with these things called 'Digimon' action figure. Weird Japanese toys.

"Rawr! I'm a monster! Ty look!" Bella held a blond spiky haired figure with a green turtle neck shirt, brown gloves, and blue jeans with brown boots.

I held this weird crazy hair style dude with a blue/yellow shirt, brown shorts, white gloves, and goggles.

"Umm... okay... umm... Matt" I turned the figure upside down, Bella laughed, I seriously have never done this 'role-playing' thing before.

After my lame attempts to play with 'dolls' it was time for dinner. I taped back the games we opened up, threw away our candy trash, closed the place up and took Bella's hand in mine. We went to the food court, "Edward, what time is it?" Bella asked as she looked around the food court to see what she wanted.

"Eight, we still one hour before they close. We'll go home tonight if you like"

"No, I want to stay a little bit longer" She smiled.

We chose to get something simple to eat so I bought two corn dogs and a giant coke for us to share. We walked out to the parking lot, hands swinging back and forth, going back to the hotel I dropped Bella off and told her I was going to the gas station to go get gas and hot cheetos.

Texting Jaime I made sure he was at the 7-11 with Ryan.

**EC: Got the stuff?**

**Ry: Jai got it  
**

**EC: KK, b there in 30**

**Jai: MINUTES?!**

**EC: No idiot, seconds ;)**

**Jai: R u secretly gay?**

**EC: Hell no! y?**

**Jai: U keep winking me**

**EC: Get over urself **

Closing my phone, I parked in the gast station. Quickly getting out Ryan handed me a bag of half eaten hot cheetos and Jaime a small cardboard paper.

Thanking them I quickly sped off, hitting the gas pedal hard, making my way to Bella in the hotel. Parking, getting out, greeting the elderly people around me who said 'Hi' I made my way up.

Going up to the seventh floor, I took the key out of my pocket; they gave us two keys, entering inside Bella was brusing her hair, small water drops on her arms and back, only wearing a white towel to cover her self up.

Great, why do I have to be seventeen and so lucky?

Bceause I'm Edward Cullen. Damn.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked her back facing me. I grinned, "Only if you want it that way"

Slowly going behind her I sat on the edge of the bed behind her, kissing her cold shoulder I trailed small loving kisses up to her neck and stopping, "I have a surprise for you"

"Mmm... what is it?"

"Hot cheetos, want some?" I took the bag out of my pocket.

She giggled, "No thanks Mr. I Like Having Red Chili Teeth"

I winked, "Only to spice up your life, babe, but that's not the surprise"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Muahaha! Longest chapter ever! I'm exhausted! xD

Not really, I really loved this chapter and well blah... blah... blah... R&R! It was fun to write. More randomness and drama and all other other good stuff next time! :D

Spider Man doesn't belong to me or The Used or Hot Cheetos or anything else I said here.

Edward's ringtone is 'All That I've Got' by The Used. I wanted a non-AAR song for it since well yeah I love that song and music vid.

Mostly listened to AAR 'Top Of The World'

Perfume 'Edge' 'Macaroni' 'Chocolate Disco'

and 'Cruising Love' 'Vitamin Drop' 'Polyrhythm'

Jesse M. 'How Do You Sleep'


	19. Time Stands Still

AN: Muahahah I know I'm evil! and I simply love it! Well not really but I do love a good ol' cliff hanger! Okay not really but the chapter would have been longer if I didn't stop there. So now here's the rest.

Thursday (April 2nd) I had a performance in my Theater class, I danced to Dirty Little Secret. My group and I made DLS cards and the rest of our props. It sucked but awesome at the same time! :D

Ps. The beginning is err... not steamy but oh! you'll see... read. Enjoys! xD

Time Stands Still

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_Slowly going behind her I sat on the edge of the bed behind her, kissing her cold shoulder I trailed small loving kisses up to her neck and stopping, "I have a surprise for you"_

_"Mmm... what is it?"_

_"Hot cheetos, want some?" I took the bag out of my pocket._

_She giggled, "No thanks Mr. I Like Having Red Chili Teeth"_

_I winked, "Only to spice up your life, babe, but that's not the surprise"_

She raised an eyebrow, okay so she didn't really buy it. "I know you have something, now what is it Edward?" She asked. I smiled, "Pushy tonight aren't we Ms. Swan?" I asked while taking out the cardboard paper out.

She giggled, "Yes because being sorta naked around you makes me nervous" Oh how you don't know how it drives me mad. I cleared my throat and ripped the cardboard and peeled off the small blue tattoo. "Edward can I get dressed first?" She pulled away from the bed.

"Wait!" I grabbed her tiny wrist with my hand, She sat quietly down again, one hand holding her towel. Small crystals of water still on her shoulder. "Bella, name one thing you want to do that's crazy and not you?" She raised an eyebrow and thought of it, "If I weren't so scared of needles and probably was extremely drunk, I would get a butterfly tattoo"

"And why a butterfly, my dear?"

"Because it symbolizes freedom and choice. Wisdom and strength"

"Do you want one now?"

"I'm only sixteen, Edward"

I chuckled and peaked down at the small piece of paper covered in a plastic seal in my hand.

Perfect.

"Age is only but a number, Bella" I gently touched her shoulder as she shivered. "Close your eyes" I whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes gluping. Peeling off the plastic seal and putting the sticky side on her wet shoulder I pressed it a little and waited thirty seconds.

Licking my lips, I pressed them against the paper. Taking it off slowly, a glittery blue butterfly now on her shoulder. "Edward what did you do?" She asked wearily.

Sleep evident in her voice. I shouldn't keep her up late and undressed. "Take a look, you can get dressed now"

She opened her eyes and peeked to her left, a blue butterfly fake tattoo resting there. She gasped, "It's beautiful. I was beginning to think you were going to-"

"Going to what?" I asked.

She giggled and blushed, "Tell me you have a part time job at a tattoo parlor" Standing up she went to her backpack and got some pj's out.

I laughed, me working at a place like that? Oh if only dreams did come true. She walked into the bathroom giving me time to get ready for bed.

Stripping down into only boxers and black nike shorts I plopped myself on the soft comfy couch.

She came out looking like the angle she is, hair wet and tangled like seaweed, stripped pj pants on and a black tank top.

She looked down playing with her fingers, "What is it Bella?"

"I was... well... I heard on the news... a thunderstorm... was coming" She fumbled with her fingers more.

"Spit it out Bella"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?!" She said then wide eyed in shock she covered her mouth, "Not-not.... like that! Just that I hate thunderstorms and I... I..." I mentally laughed, sighing I got up from the couch and pulled her by her wrist gently to the bed but then I tripped and end up well...

Now on top of her, I had to avoid her eyes. Who knows what I would do? I'm Edward, good student, skater, oh and emotionally controlled. "Edward..." She blushed.

"Sorry" I was about to get off her and flip myself to her side when she moved her head up. Lips meeting, moving together hungrily we stayed there. My hands rubbing against her long legs. Sometimes I hate pants. Pulling on the loose parts of the material, How I wanted to rip them off.

Wait. We can't. I can't. I don't want to hurt her... I quickly stopped and moved myself away from her. Still on top, Her chest moving up and down, heavy breathing making my brain go haywire. "I'm sorry, was it something I did?" She asked worried. I shook my head, "No of course not. I don't want... to push you into doing something like this"

I avoid her eyes again and looked at her hair on the pillow. "Edward you're not pressuring me into anything... if you're not ready, I understand" She smiled holding my face with her hands.

"I'm scared of losing you... some stupid move I make, I can't handle losing you"

"Edward, you're never going to lose me, ever" She assured me but that's now, what about when I tell her about my family history? The blood that runs in my very veins? The blood that can't be passed on because I feel it burning. Burning like a sin. Burning because of my father's stupid choices.

I blinked, I felt a sting in my eyes, don't be a baby now Edward. I told myself I would never shed a tear beacuse I was mad or sad. Never. "Edward, please look at me"

I opened my eyes, "I love you" I whispered to her.

She nodded, "I love you too"

Resting my head in the nook of her neck, I smelled her sweet strawberry hair. Instantly relaxing me, I knew I would tell her soon. I would tell her everything. I would find the courage to tell Ray to leave me the hell alone for good. I promised myself I wouldn't be scared of giving her more of me. Scared of hurting her any way. I promise to try and make love to her but not tonight.

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Thinking of that made me stressed again. "You should get some rest" I said as I was getting off her and rolling to my side of the huge bed, I turned off the lights and held her closely by her waist.

"Remember we have a huge dinner to make tomorrow!" She said excited. I groaned, I hate cooking huge meals. I love Emril, he's my cooking idol but it's always been a bachelors pad at my place.

"Yeah I know" With that it was lights out for me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan's Pov: (Score!!)

"Dude, are we going to start filming or what?" Jaime asked leaning against the rail of the stairs. I groaned, I completely forgot about our Student Film Festival thing. Damn!

"What are we doing?" I asked him, arms crossed. Where the hell was he at? Jaime put a sticky white powdered finger to his lips and thought. "How about horror? We can search for a place that looks like a hospital"

"And the plot?"

"Umm... candy unicorns from hell... want to eat... us?"

"That's a stupid idea"

"Well let's hear what you got!" He stuck his tongue at me.

"How about a haunted bloody hospital with flesh eating zombies?" I said, as overly used as it was; ours would be kick ass.

"Overrated man! how about a comedy horror?" Jaime suggested. I thought about it and the more I did, the more I liked it. I nearly died since for once Jaime has said something that made sense and wasn't so stupid! "Did you eat cereal this morning?!" I asked him, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Umm... yeah why?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "What did you have?" I asked him excitedly. "Yeah they didn't have any candy bars and soda in the vending machines back at the hotel so I had frosted mini wheats and oatmeal" He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, I slapped his arm as he yelped in pain, oops. "I've found it!" I yelled excited. "Found what?" He asked as he rubbed the pinkish red flesh of his arm I slapped hard with no real intention.

"I found the fountain of genius!" Okay so it wasn't an actual 'fountain' but Jaime eating something healthy and good for you for breakfast was like a miracle! Like finding the fountain of youth in your back yard or something.

"Hey guys" I hear a voice behind us, I turn and see it's _him_. Finally! about time he got here, he's holding her hand, I would think that was cute but my time was running out. I need to head back to Forks to get dinner ready by six or else Sarah will have my head!

"Where the hell have you been? we've been waiting fifteen minutes dude!" I complain, seriously we only have a couple of hours to hang. Edward, Jaime, and I haven't had time to hang since my girlfriend Sarah is always wanting me to help her grandmother and aunt out babysitting; Just a couple of months left to endure Ryan, Sarah's gran and aunt were temporarily living with us.

Then Jaime keeps going out to the movies since he's not allowed to see his girlfriend Melody for a month since her parents want her to ace the finals. Sheesh and then lover boy over here has been ditching us for a girl but it's Edward so it's cool. I'm just happy he's not a mourning Zombie after the Ray drama.

He laughs nervously and punches my arm, "Sorry, what's up?"

"Edward you know that film festival we have at school?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Jaime and I were wondering if you could help us out and Bella?"

Bella smiles warmly, "Love to" I smile back her, great! So we all sat down at the sidewalk and started talking about how Jaime wants to make a comedy and I want a horror. We stayed there just brainstorming and eating ice cream. That weird girl Molly from before came running from god knows where and handed us ice cream bars. The girl is obsessed! I kept checking my watch every twenty minutes.

"Excellent!" Jaime jumps up like he's won the nobel prize.

Edward and I roll my eyes while Bella just giggles. Damn, it's five. "Well we should talk about this some other time. I need to head home. Sarah will have my head if I don't help her out cook!"

Jaime jumped up and stretched. "Yeah me too. My parents are out of town so I'm going to try and sneak into Mel's house. See her real quick and go catch a movie" He yawned loudly.

I nodded as Edward got up and helped Bella up. "Yeah we're heading home too. Mary wants me to make peach cobbler since she apparently doesn't know 'how' to make it. I know she's lying, my cobbler is kick ass" He said grinning like an idiot.

I laughed, got up, dusted my self off. Said goodbye to Edward and Bella and went with Jaime the opposite directions.

"You think we should have told them Bella's role in the movie?" Jaime asked, hands in his pockets. I chewed on a toothpick and mentally laugh, "Nah, he would kill us" With that we got in my car and headed to the freeway entrance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Oh gosh these past days have been... interesting to say the least. My heart speeding off like a race care every time Edward got close. I know he has something bothering him but he just won't tell me.

I won't push him, what of girlfriend would I be if I demanded to know things from him? I know he wasn't cheating on me and if he was then cool, alright I can accept that. No, this is different. I can feel it.

The way he's being careful with me like I'm fragile and the way he lets down his guard and then puts it up again. Ryan, Jaime, I have been the one's to really notice the difference in his attitude around people.

He's never letting his guard down for his siblings or grandmother. I know Ryan and Jaime know what's up with him, they're blood brothers after all. Understanding, trust, loyalty, and love. I wanted that from Edward but I can wait. I just want him to love me, the rest can be build over time.

In the morning we got ready, got our stuff, Edward checked us out of the hotel and we rushed to meet up with the guys. Ryan was annoyed we were late but the traffic was unbearable. Too many red lights and we needed to put gas in the car.

Finally getting there to the community skate park, Edward quickly apologized and we started to talk about what Ryan was dieing to tell us about.

Now Edward was going to be a high school jock, Ryan a goth, and Jaime was the preppy malibu barbie cheerleader and I was - well I have no clue. Edward agreed to play the jock in the movie but he only agreed to it because it was for a grade. I on the other hand had no idea who I was playing but whatever, it should be fun and a great memory to last a life time.

Jaime as a girl? Blonde wig and lipstick. I laughed when he mentioned it, it should be interesting. Ryan as a goth? Complete opposite of him but it should be hilarious. Ry was the serious goofball while Jai was just a knuckle head.

Now heading home back to Forks. I know I'm grounded. "You should call your dad" Edward said turning on the heater. I sighed playing with my cell in my hands. I was scared, how long would I be grounded for? There's only one way to find out. "I guess" Dialing the number I waited, on the second ring, Charlie picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

I gulped, "Hey dad"

I waited and heard him breath loudly, "Isabella, where the hell were you? You didn't run off and get married, did you?!" He yelled.

He thought I went and got hitched? I wanted to laugh but knew I couldn't. "No of course. I went to Seattle with Edward and..." I paused.

"And?" He asked anxiously.

I thought for a second, "Mary! We went shopping"

"Shopping?" He asked.

Geez this whole lying thing is harder than I thought. "Is it okay if I go over to Edward's house? Mary invited me over for thanksgiving dinner since I know that you're heading back to work soon" I asked him closing my eyes hoping he said yes. I didn't feel like spending Thanksgiving by myself. Charlie was working late shifts so even if he said no would I lie and sneak out? No, probably not.

"Hmm... well I don't want you to spend a holiday by yourself so as long as it's okay with her then you can go. I'll see you tomorrow evening" He calmly replied. The steam finally leaving him. I reopened my eyes and smiled. Edward's cold long slender thumb rubbing soft gently circles on my knuckles. Driving with one hand and the other caressing my left hand.

God I love him so much. I quickly thanked my dad and said goodbye. Edward stared at me for a brief second, a smile plastered on his face. "What?" I asked him smiling. "Sleepover time" He replied.

I giggled, I loved that idea. "Love to" With that he sped off back to Forks. It was a long drive back back Edward going at least one ten on the dry narrow roads with no cars and half a tank of gas used we made it in no time before seven.

Parking inside the garage Edward got out and took our stuff out of the trunk and dumped our clothes into the empty washing machine. I got out of the car, closing the door behind, I stared at what he was doing. "Umm... Edward what are you doing?" I asked trying my best not to laugh. He was mixing the whites with the colored.

"Washing our clothes. I don't think you want Alice near you with no extra pair of clothes. She can do scary things to you" He continued on what he was doing. I stopped him when he was about to start the water. "Have you been doing the laundry for yourself all this time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled and nodded, turning a little pink. Aww. "Here move over. You need a woman's touch. I'm surprised non of your shirts are dyed any funky colors yet" I laughed, did I just say Funky?

"Funky?" He chuckled. Turning my head away to avoid his eyes on me, crossing my arms I ignored him for five seconds. It was harder than I thought.

I quickly separated the clothes and but the whites which weren't many into a empty basket. Pushing the start button so I could wash the colored clothes first, it clicked and the water started. Edward rolled his eyes smiling and took my hand in his.

Walking inside to the kitchen, Mary was reading a cooking book. Big black rimmed glasses down to her the point of her nose and a very concentrated look on her face she didn't seem to hear us enter. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie no where to be found. I could hear faint noises of the tv on in the living room.

I sat down on a bar stool, grabbing a big glossy juicy red apple from the fruit bowl on the island counter, and nibbling it happily watching as Edward snuck behind his grandmother who wasn't paying attention. Snaking his arms around her petite waist, she silently gasped, throwing her book on the floor, as his head rested gently on her shoulder. "Missed me?" He asked her whispering. She turned around and hugged him smiling brightly. "Of course sweetheart, gosh you two were gone forever!" She playfully complained and picked her book right up again.

Edward crossed his arms and gave her a quizzical look. "What are you cooking?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "More like what am I trying to cook"

"What is it Mary? It smells like peaches" I said, the strong scent of apples and cinnamon and peaches hitting my nose with delight. Apple and cinnamon scent was faint but still there. "I was trying to make Edward's homemade peach cobbler but it's not coming out right. Everything's a disaster!"

Edward laughed and took the book from her hands, "No wonder, this isn't made with love. This recipe is a joke! Here I'll make it!" Handing back the book to her he qjuickly washed his hands and put on a red stripped apron and got ingredients out. "Okay so maybe you weren't lying about not being able to make cobbler" He said under his breath. I think Mary was able to hear him, chuckling she nodded, "Told you so" Sticking her tongue out at him. Moving aside the pots, bowls, measurement cups, and pans Mary used Edward got started.

Just sitting there eating my apple away I couldn't help but feel warm. This warm tingly feeling inside, it felt just right like I was suppose to be here. Like I was meant to be here but of course maybe I'm just crazy. I wanted Edward's family to like me. I didn't try hard, not much, as I was just being myself like Renee my crazy fun loving child-like mother has taught me.

Mary and Edward would gracefully move about in the kitchen smiling and laughing. I could see Edward truly loved his grandmother with all this heart, that she was very special to him, his eyes a light green shade almost smiling. From time to time he would wink at me and glance over for a brief second, a different glint in his green eyes turning a different shade of green. A darker yet lighter green shade when he looks into my eyes.

Blushing and ducking away from his stares, I finished my apple, threw it in the trash and sat there. The tv was on in the living, glancing over there was no one in there on the chimney on and tv set on low volume since Mary was watching tv in the kitchen. Watching food network with her she smiled staring at me for a second and then looking over to Edward.

She shook her head smiling. I wonder what she was thinking. "Bella, dear would you mind making cookies with me?" She asked sweetly. "Of course not, I'll love to!" Jumping up from the bar stool I went to wash my hands enthusiastically. Mary laughed warmly and took cookie dough and chocolate chips out.

Cutting the cooking dough into small chunks, I heard someone squeal loudly.

"OH! JASPER! I CAN'T BELIEVE- I, OH, GUYS YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!!!!" It sounded like Alice. Running inside, slamming the front glass door, poor door, she ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Alice?" We asked in unison.

A bright huge smile plastered on her face like if he she just won the lottery.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin!! To be continued. Muahaha. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. Brain was fried since of spring break and what not and I was out of state in California so hope you liked this chapter. Just being random and mushy.

I was listening to AAR 'Time stand still' and Death Cab For Cutie 'I will follow you into the dark'

Chap. 20 coming soon and you can count on Ray! Believe it! xD

Why was Alice happy at the end? It might not be what u think. Oooohhh. lol.

Ps. Gosh, I forgot to write a list of all the stories I've written. Sorry! I completely forgot but if you want to check out all my other stories then just click on my username and it'll take you to my page where all the stories are listed from newly updated to oldest. :)


	20. Straight Jacket Feeling

AN: I love you all! :D and I blame Jacob for fevers, society, and the common cold I have at the moment.

Ps. and well I shall answer a couple of questions here.

Edward gave Bella a butterfly tattoo because I love that part in A Walk To Remember - my numero uno favorite romance movie.

And when a man and a woman truly love each other with all their heart they do - gosh Imma start laughing - well they get their 'groove' on and yeah that's what I meant by Edward can't pass his blood on. See chapter 19 (Had to say that, lmao)

Carlisle is a bad father. I should smack him with a forzen solid fish, "You bad horrid faja!" (See Austin Powers Gold Member for 'Father' part) Crazy dutch. lol.

The series gets a little darker. Trust me. xD

Well anyways anything you wanna see, wanna go, and explain, don't be afraid to ask! I will gladly answer.

Pps. If you see me posting up new stories, plz for the sake of all that's seeing Edward Cullen's boxers - wait that's not what I meant - don't kill me! D:

I blame tv, music videos, youtube, comedians, and movies and everything humanly entertaining for giving me random ideas like a rabbit popping out suckers, err, I mean baby bunnies!

Oh and I did say in my AN in the last chapter that it's not what you think. ;) Oh Alice. Oh sweet random hilarious dreams and youtube parodies.

Straight Jacket Feeling

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

_"OH! JASPER! I CAN'T BELIEVE- I, OH, GUYS YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!!!!" It sounded like Alice. Running inside, slamming the front glass door, poor door, she ran into the kitchen._

_"What is it Alice?" We asked in unison._

_A bright huge smile plastered on her face like if he she just won the lottery._

Not paying much attention to anything and looking at Alice. I moved the cookie dough to the side and forgetting I had a knife in my hands when Alice said what she just said. I sliced my finger. It now oozing out blood from the small cut I put my hand down from the counter hiding it and trying my best not to yelp in pain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

She rocked herself back and forth on the balls of her heels, smiling and holding out a envelope.

"Jasper's contract ended in France so he switched! He just saved us money by switching to Geico!!" She excitedly clapped leaving Bella, Mary, and I with our mouths wide opened.

"Alice, are you serious?!" I practically yelled, was she serious? I thought that dumbas- no he's not. I thought that goofball would propose by now!

What's a guy to do?! I wanted to see my sister happy and at least a thousand miles away from me. She was cool, she was kind, but the woman needs to go! Start her own life and give Mary grandkids so Mary can stop bugging me about that!

Alice spinning and dancing gracefully to a bar stool, she sat down grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl and just nodded. I rolled my eyes, sisters. Typical behaviour.

Ignorning her and making my cobbler. Mary chuckled and continued making cookies with Bella while the honey roasted ham was cooking in the oven and mashed potatoes, stuffing, and other stuff were moving about boiling and cooking on the stove.

"Bella, dear what happened to your finger?" Mary asked worried holding her hand up. Her finger a red faint glow and bleeding a little. Instantly I went by her side, gently backing her up to a chair.

Bella sitting down and I kneeled down to look at her cut, she winced in pain at the little squeeze I gave it. It wasn't so bad, "You'll live" I said smiling as she just stared at me. A small tear wanting to fall down her cheek, her now glossy teary eyes. "I hate blood and cuts" She replied whispering.

Quickly taking a bandaid out of my apron's pocket and licking a napkin, I rubbed it against her cut and wrapped the bandaid around her wounded slender ivory finger. Kissing it gently I stood up, kissed her forehead and chuckled. "You'll be the death of me" I whispered and walked back to check on the cooking.

I ignored Mary and Alice awing at the simple thing I did to make Bella feel better. Her pain was now my pain. If one hurts, the other feels the pain and worry just like twins. Alice jumped off the stool and snuck behind me, jumping on me, kissing my cheek softly she whispered in my ear, "Baby brother, you are so deeply in" Jumping off she opened the fridge pretending that she needed to get something out.

I chuckled, how much I hated to admit it, "I know" Geez, Edward what was I getting myself into?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esme's Pov: (Le gasp!)

"Carlisle dear, we should call. You know your mother is there with him" I gently rubbed his tensed shoulders trying to make him more relaxed.

He held his head with both his hands supporting him, elbows plopped up on the desk. His fingers circling his temples. He sighed deeply. "No. Mary wants nothing to do with me. Edward wants me to go to hell and Alice is in France. Emmett is a lost cause" He replied coldly loosening his tie.

I sighed. So much for wanting our family back, Everything has been horrible, our jobs were fantastic and doing better than ever but... but... I miss home so much. I miss my baby boy who I wished loved his father even though Carlisle has done wrong choice making. I wish he didn't hate him, didn't hate the fact I left with him because I was afraid Carlisle would commit suicide. I wish Mary my mother-in-law didn't hate me for being a horrible mother.

I wanted Alice back home but she only has about two years left at her school. She was my only child now as Edward is trying to trust me again; trust is hard to build and it takes time to trust someone you knew and held so dearly once in your life. I missed Emmett our oldest.

He ran off several times as a kid and then moved in with his aunt and just lived as a nomad going from place to place.

I wanted to yell and throw things around and demand Carlisle to call his kids but what good would that do? Nothing, that's what.

I chose to follow Carlisle because when he left, he was torn, tired, mad, and on the verge to breaking down doing something bad to himself. I already stopped him once when he wanted to drink himself to death but would I stop him now?

I needed a family in my life. My life didn't just revolve around my husband. I needed love from my kids as well. When they say that being a parents is hard well then no kidder there! It's extemely hard when your family is on the rocks. Like Titanic going down under the freezing icy waters,

I wanted to see my beautiful grandchildren when they're born, I wanted to see my kids grow old and me older spoiling my grandkids. I didn't want to miss a second of thier lives anymore.

The letter Edward recently wrote to me was burning in my pocket. Taking it out I reread the simple things he wrote.

_I haven't cooked much since Mary moved back in. You can tell that man he'll get pictures when he's dead. I'll make sure to put them personally on his grave. Back to other happier notes. I've only made cereal and mac and cheese. I hope I can see you again one day when you decid to leave that man or when he's gets a brain. _

_-Edward. _

I wanted to cry and tell Edward not to be mad at his father. You can't really disown a person if one parent is still supporting him with money. But to Edward it cut him like a knife, I recently check the balance in the bank and Edward's half is just collecting interest and dust in his account. He really did mean it when he said he would never use our money.

Quickly putting the letter away in my pocket before Carlisle would see I continued to rubbed his shoulders. He was stressed and now looking over his emails on his laptop. "Anything new?" I asked as he clicked onto Yahoo to check his mail. A email poppped up from Mary.

"Mary?" He whispered opening and downloading the contents of the page.

_From: Mary C. Cullen_

_Date: Today_

_Time: 12:45pm_

_Subject: Happy Thanksgiving_

_Here's your son. I thought you should know he's happy and doesn't need a father like you. Come back when you're sane. Alice and Emmett are here with their special someone. _

A couple of pictures of Edward and this pretty girl showed up. He was smiling and kissing her cheek as she grew red. There was another with Alice on I believe his name was Jasper, yes she was on his back. He giving her a piggyback ride laughing and sticking her tongue out. Then the last two photo was of Emmett and a blonde beauty holding hands walking and then a family picture with all of them and Mary.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. While Carlisle was playing hooky and ignoring his children, my heart couldn't take it. Walking away from him and his frozen state staring at the pictures, I went and packed my belongings.

Carlisle quickly ran in after a few minutes of composing himself once again, standing at the entrance of the bedroom he crossed his arms. "Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"This is home, Esme"

"No, I mean home, home"

"You can't!"

"Try me. I'm sick and tired of not being able to see my kids. They're my kids too Carlisle! I did not just carry them each for nine months just to see them grow up a few years, leave them so they could hate me after!!"

He stayed there quiet as I quickly packed everything I would need and could carry. I was going home and that's finally. Money was not a probably just being accepted again was.

He cleared his throat, "So be it"

I rolled my eyes getting mad at him, I just needed a break from him sometimes, "Fine!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan's Pov:

So I got home after dropping off Jaime at Mel's house. Going inside I saw Sarah playing with her nephew as her aunt sipped away on that thing she called 'coffee' more like hot steaming mud in a cup.

Her grandmother inside the kitchen cooking, Good ol' Karen and her homemade cooking. When Sarah noticed I was home she stopped playing with Justin her eight year old nephew and quickly jumped up and greeted me with a peck on the lips. "You're late, mister" She crossed her arms and pouted.

I laughed and washed my hands in the kitchen. Ignoring Sally her aunt that I didn't see eye to eye with I greeted Karen. "Hey there beautiful, can I help?" I sweetly asked Karen.

She blushed and playfully rolled her eyes, "Quite the charmer, help me put the food on the table, It's time to eat" She said hending a couple of hot plates.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting in the dinning room. Just when Karen, Sarah's grandmother was about to start to have the first words Jaime barges in.

"Hey Familia!" He said grabbing a plate and just dumping food on it. I nearly growled at him for ruining Thanksgiving when Sarah and Karen started laughing. Sally just looked pissed but who really cares about her anyways? Not her husband for sure.

I snickered at the thought. Jaime sat next Justin and ate loudly as I shook my head. Damn that idiot. I should never have given him a key to my place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Couldn't sleep. Still sick. Damn Jacob.

So yeah I felt like writing.

R&R! Esme and Edward have a greater bond than of course Carlisle and him.

Jasper will propose but in a nicer way and Jaime is my favorite idiot! :D

Ryan and him are like Tom and Jerry except they are closer like brothers.

Everything is falling into pieces now, like a family puzzle or ancient artifact. xD

Imma stop rambling on now. Okay so yeah.

Like Edward would say, "Be safe and I'm letting the chips fall into place" or whatever. I'm brain fried tired now.

Oh and Ryan and Sarah's aunt Sally fight a lot over stupid stuff and are always at it like Jacob and Rosalie were in Breaking Dawn. xD

Yes Edward's best friends totally rock!!


	21. Real World

AN: Check my new story out! The summary is in my opinion only explains half of what the story is about but ehh... maybe it's just me being paranoid or something. Chemistry Of A Car Crash - weird title for a story right? I love that song and it's fits in perfectly.

So anwyays I seriously am overwhelmed by the insane feedback I've received on one single story! My gosh over 30,000hits and over 200 alerts and favs! It's enough to do the happy dance. I love ever second of it. :)

Yes I love this song from AAR from their new CD and it fits in perfectly.

Real World

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper's Pov:

Oh gosh I'm scared to do this is! Should I do this? I mean we've been together forever but was forever enough to go into eternity? Sighing and walking into the warm cozy house, Mary, Alice, Edward, and I think Edward's girlfriend, Bella was it? Yes, they were in the dinning room setting the food down.

Edward was the first to notice me, nodding once he smiled. I smiled back as he sat down next to his girlfriend. Mary was too busy setting down things to see me but where the heck did Alice go?

That little pixie had to be somewhere and of course she was as I felt soft lips on my cheek and a little extra weight on my back. Alice's arms snaked around my neck and her legs wrapped around my torso.

Grinning I took hold of her and turning her around to face me. Lips meeting sweetly for a brief second as she slide off. I felt Mary's eyes on us as she chuckled, "You're gonna have to wait for alone time later, dears, now come and sit down! We're just waiting on Emmett and Rosalie"

"Yes ma'am" We both said in unison, laughing and sitting across from Edward and Bella. "Hi I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend" Bella introduced sweetly. I smiled, "I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you" Boyfriend now but what about at the end of this night? Would I still just be her boyfriend or more? Or desert if she decides to dump me and throw food at me.

Gulping I sat there still looking as if I was in pain. "Jazzy bear you okay?" Alice asked looking at with worried filled eyes. I shooked my head and smiled weakly. I am a dead man if I screw this up.

Other than having Rosalie constantly telling me just to propose already and my mother demanding too much from me such as grandchildren, a good daughter-in-law, and to buy her a mansion; yeah no problem there Jasper it should be really easy.

"So what did we miss?" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the room, he coming in with Rosalie. They quickly sat down as Emmett just stuffed his plate with half the amount of a casserole. Rosalie slapped his arm and made him put some of it back.

Chuckling at his desire to eat Mary got on with having the first words and giving thanks for everything she had. Her little speech just touched me. Here was a family with so many issues. Edward from what I've heard was disowned at a young age, Alice growing up with only her mother's love, Emmett leaving his broken family and growing up with aunts and uncles, and a loving grandmother who was the glue to the shredded paper.

A family of people who grew up with no father and barely a mother but they had the love of a dedicated grandmother who didn't spoil her grandkids but raised them to be who they are. Self-dependent and strong to face anything that may come their way.

That's why when Alice told me of her broken family I accepted it because I loved her. Rosalie and I had our rough times growing up but nothing as the Cullens. Sure my sister and I fought from time to time but that was about it as our parents never dare fought or at least around us anyway.

I loved the Cullens because they were strong and when things didn't go the right way they would fix it. I wanted to be a part of this family as much as Rosalie because families always fight, no family is picture perfect, we loved Alice and Emmett, Edward and Mary.

So even though Alice tried scarring me off with her family story so many years ago I knew I loved her because who cares about your family problems? We all have them and I believe I could take her pain away.

Make her happy like my sister brings to Emmett. Rosalie's always serious but she's fun loving and so free and Emmett keeps her on her toes, Edward was still a big mystery to me as I've only know him for a couple of hours but the look he gives everyone in his family was of protector but to Bella it was completely different. Love and care was what you would see from his eyes when he would sneak looking over at her.

Mary was my new idol. A strong young woman in her mid forties who kept a family who was sinking ship together. They loved each other and I hoped with all my heart Alice would let me into her family. Into her world. I talked to Mary about it earlier, she giving me her blessing on behalf of her absent parents.

I knew I shouldn't be a chicken and just propose but how would I go about it? The traditional kneel down and pop the ring in her face or something else? Thinking about it from different views, deeply in thought, everyone was already serving themselves to food. Aha! I knew what I would do. Put the ring in her glass.

Mary let loose for once as I heard from Alice that she doesn't approve of serving wine to minors but since it was a holiday Mary would let it slide for once. When Mary started serving a half way filled amount of wine in each glass she handed me the bottle so I could pour some for Alice and I.

Taking her glass first I poured the wine and took the ring from my pocket and put it in. The red-purple color of the drink completely hiding the ring. Now I hope she just doesn't swallow the thing.

Diamonds don't just fall off trees ya know.

Pouring some for myself I sat the bottle on the table, looking down a my plate there was already food on it. Alice smiling and talking with her family, I looked at her smiling as she turned to smile quickly at me.

Quietly eating away and getting to know Edward and Bella more since I barely knew them I found out they were perfect for each other. So much in common and sometimes losing me in the conversation as they would just stop mid sentence and laugh about some inside joke.

I waited patiently eating slowly and talking them two when Alice took a sip from her wine and had to spit out something on her napkin. Cleaning it off she gasped. "What is it dear?" Mary asked trying her best to hide her bright smile.

"There was a diamond ring in my glass! Does wine now come in diamond flavor?" She was still shocked looking at the ring.

Silver ring with two small diamonds and a bigger one in the center. It was simple with three main diamonds and small ones around the band like one starry night.

I laughed trying to contain it but couldn't. Diamond flavored wine, wow that's a new one. Alice, my sweet silly Alice will always be Alice.

Everyone else chuckled and giggled at Alice's reaction as she slid the ring on. It looked much better on her than on the display table.

"Do you know what type of ring that is, Alice?" I asked taking a sip from my wine. She scratched her head and thought, "An expensive one?" She questioned slightly confused.

I chuckled, yes it was expensive costing me nearly my head, arms, and legs. "And?" I tried to make her go on but she didn't seem to understand. I wanted to frown and feel depressed when she just kissed my cheek. "The answer is yes" She whispered giving me a peck on the lips.

My mouth hanging wide open confused at what just happened. She gently closed my mouth and giggled. "Jazzy I knew what it was from the beginning. I got this weird feeling something amazing was going to happen today so I just went with the flow. I know how much you wanted to make this special but seeing your expression was priceless!" She giggled showing everyone her ring.

So that's how it's going to be. I grinned, I was going to marry an evil little pixie. Well I rather marry a fairytale mythical creature like said pixie than a mermaid or someone obsessed with water as I was afraid of sharks. I shook my head and shivered, I will never return to Paris, France.

Alice seemed so happy here with her family and I could feel the intensity of their love like the sun's ray heating up Alaska or something, Okay so that was stupid. Where would we live now that we would need to settle somewhere? Back in France? No we can't. Well we could but I'm sure Alice loved Forks, could we live here? The weather was random and unpredictable but the more I thought of it I liked America more or at least Forks to say.

I was originally from Texas so maybe we could settle down in Dallas or Houston or something if Alice wanted too. No, I barely have family there and they were always busy anyway. Maybe we could get a small place here in Forks like I originally thought? Surely she would love to closer to her family.

Other than missing Alice so much I was also running away from an obsessed girl named Melanie who was on the swimming team back in France. I wanted to get away from her and see Alice since it both driving me nuts. I wanted to see Alice and propose to her before I turn thirty and completely forget and also Melanie is a scary french girl. She was beautiful but nothing compare to my Alice.

I'm glad I decided to come to Forks. I got to meet Alice's family and even though I can't get a break from my sister and Emmett since we always see each other, not that it was a bad thing but Rosalie worries too much about me. Since I was an idiot and was racing my friends Pierre and Jean on the empty streets I got into a car accident and Rosalie rushed to get there and see me. Alice was there with me comforting me but my sister was scared horribly and it was the first time I've ever seen here react like that. I only had a broken arm and leg after all and minor bruises. Since then she's been tracking me down almost everywhere I go.

"Well bro, Congrats" Rosalie said smiling brightly and wrapping her arms around me standing behind me. I patted her arm and smiled, "Thanks, sis"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jaime's Pov: (Hooray!)

Smooth criminal! Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie? Ha ha man I loved that song! Walking home in the dark forest with my belly full of good home made Gran Karen's cooking I made my way home to my lonely and oh so depressing casa!

Seriously my familia was gone and I was an only child! My parents said something about me being enough of a handful already! How cruel and here I all I wanted was someone to love, take care of, and love.

Well I did have David my little booger, my son. He was only eight months, how boring! I wish children could be planted in pots and by adding water, sunshine, and plently of food and love that they can grow up quickly!

It's been awhile since I've seen him because A.) Mel's parents hate me to the deepest pits of Hades and B.) I'm not allowed to see her since I'm grounded. My mom thinks it's best to just stay on the DL with her and giver her parents to adjust to the fact I'm the father of her kid.

Yeah yeah I know, Kids don't have kids. Well I was almost eighteen but still sometimes I wish David was five at least so I could take him out places. I was scard to even go near him, afraid I might drop and break him, not like I can go get a new baby at the hospital right? Heh... heh.

Man, Ryan made this whole being a parent thing look Oh-So-Easy. He and Sarah had five month old Daisy to take care off. She was just so adorable but she's still a baby therefore I can't play with her. How boring.

Like I said, I wish I wasn't an only child sometimes. It was only like barely ten thirty, I ate with Ryan and Sarah's family and then he totally kicked me out after dinner so now here I am walking home alone in the dark.

As much as I hated certain parts of scary movies since they were lame I wanted something to scare me at the moment. Kid from a small town walking down a dark road covered in trees and mossy rocks. Nice scenario ain't it?

Kicking a couple of trash cans down and running and laughing like a drunk man I made my way closer to home when something grabbed me from the nearby bushes of a house.

"Woah!" I yelped as I fell down. "Shhh. Be quiet. Give this to Edward if you want know what's good for you" The voice whispered shoving a piece of paper to me.

"Mom?" I asked confused as to why my own mother who was suppose to be out of town was doing creepy things at night. I can see why dad fell in love with her now.

"No you moron! Just go" The girl whispered sounding pissed, Well hey it was my job to bring the comic relief to the group. Pushing me up again before I could even see a part of her face that was covered in a dark purple cloak I got up and held the letter in my hand. "Well that was weird" Opening the letter it smelled of some cotton candy fruity perfume with hearts on it.

Oh god, not another fan letter? Edward was seriously going to have my head! Edward has always hated girl's confessing to him that they love him because he didn't feel the love in return and didn't want to break their hearts by sounding so cold and heartless to them so he just ignored them completely even though he knew it was practically the same thing.

Quickly reading it I skipped the part where they confessed their undying love to him and how they would gladly sleep with him.... SAY WHAT?!

_Dear Edward, _

_I leave this in the hands of your friend hoping you get it. I have been watching you for the past couple of years and I'm falling Edward! I'm falling deeply madly in love with you every second and I love you so much, baby. _

_I want to kiss your soft lips and hope you like the taste of my caramel lipgloss. You should dump that plain worthless girl you call a 'girlfriend' and go with me, sugar. _

_I'm tons of fun and never boring. I've suffered too from being rejected free services and coupons at the mall and I know you feel pain inside too. _

_Let me show you a good time and well you're girlfriend will never know since we can always be secret lovers. Either dump her or cheat on her we will have loads of fun. ;)_

_-Ramond RayRay Petelanders _

_XoXoXo _

What the hell?! Who the hell has the last name of Petelanders?! Well that's just stupid. Who is this Ramond RayRay Petelanders fellow? Was this a guy or a girl?

Weird.

Stuffing the weird note into my pocket I ran the rest of the way home and when I finally arrived there were no lights were on just like I left it.

Opening the door and tuning on the lights everywhere I grabbed the house phone and dialed Melody's cell.

I waited for the phone to pick up but it went straight to a message.

"Hey this is Mel. I'm not in right now probably busy with David so leave me a sweet message! Love ya! Beeeep"

I sighed and was about to hang up when I decided to leave her a long message so if she didn't check her cell and her parents did which they most likely will, then why not say hello.

Grinning I left a message, "Hey Mel, do you need anything? Diapers, baby food, wipes, umm... a crib, anything let me know k? I miss seeing you, it sucks since of your parents. HI MR AND MRS S! IF YOU'RE THERE! So anyways come to the park with me tomorrow. I haven't seen you since well a few hours ago but it was so short and David was asleep and I miss him so maybe I could ask Ryan to come and bring Daisy along since Sarah has to go to work and we can have a play date! Well call me, text me, if you wanna reach me. Love ya lots! Bye!" Chuckling I hanged up and laid on the crouch. I wonder what Edward was up to? Sure he's having a blast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Seeing Jasper and Alice so happy about the engagement made me feel good inside. Alice was going to marry someone who loved her and was a good man and I only hoped for the best for her. Hugging her right after Bella and shaking Jasper's hand in approval, I excused myself from dinner and took Bella's hand in mine and led her upstairs to my room.

Locking the door I knew what I had to do, I had to do this before I would back down about tell her. Bella sat down the edge of my bed, "Was it it, Edward?" She asked worried. My change in mood filling her chocolate brown eyes with sadness.

Taking my computer chair and sitting in it I sighed and closed my eyes. "Bella you don't know how much I want you. To be with you in so many ways and I can't because I'm scared to. I'm scared of hurting you like I did with my father. I get into physical fights with him several times and it was out of anger. He never fought back but then one day he did and threw me against the wall. He didn't mean it but I knew he enjoyed it. Seeing the pain and weakness in me"

Clenching my hand into a fist I went on, Bella was completely quiet.

"My parents were complete jerks. My mother was a loving mother but my father was another story. They were blinded by money. Greedy and selfish and that was my father alone. My mother just went with whatever happened like a puppet but I loved her. Emmett was a love child and so was Alice but I was a 'miracle' meaning a mistake. I was the only one that didn't listen to my parents. I used to be really emotional when I was little. I was a real punk. A little rebel. I was out of control" I slightly chuckled at the last part. I was a mess a a kid.

"My grandmother was the one who gave me the strength to live and go on and encouraged me to go after my dreams. I've accused my father of being a murdered as he killed serveral people because of his job. My father would help even criminals. Has healed mob bosses and drug dealers and killed some of them. Not saying he's completely all that mean but he was never there. Things changed after he switched to late night shifts and bad people asking for his help"

How I had to find the hard way he was helping gang members, they were here in this very house sitting there smoking while my mother made lemonade like if they were angels. Getting beat up in the basement for telling them to stop doing drugs in my house.

"After I was born and the way I grew up being free to do what I wanted he didn't like it. He didn't like me. Said I was staining the imagine of his perfect family. When I was thirteen I was at the mall with Jaime and Ryan and I was so mad at my dad for not buying me this awesome bike I wanted so I did something to get them really mad. I got a tongue piercing. Of course it got infected and I told Mary. Mary wasn't mad at me as she should have. She thought it was rebel phase I was going through or something. The infection got really bad so I told my parents. My mom started to cry. She was so disappointed and I let her down. Really down and I felt so bad for doing it. My dad on the other hand, cured me and then told me I was no longer his son. His disowned me as his own. I cried for days but my father was always at work so he never saw how much his words scarred me. Wounds that never bleed but sting with pain still cover me emotionally"

It shocked me when he told me he didn't love me and he hated me and that I was the worst son in the world. I left that out because I didn't Bella to know the cruel things he's said to me. I can just picture him screaming at me while I curl into a ball in the corner.

"Alice moved to France because a scholarship she had waiting for her was about to expire if she didn't take it so I let her go. Her dreams were mine as well. I wanted her to be know in the world as a great fashion designer. My older brother Emmett was long gone before any of us. When he was eight he ran away for a year and lived in Texas with my aunt. My mom's sister. After that he stayed with them and came back after two years. He stayed for some time and then he left again for good. He's been going back and forth. He's been around the world and that's how he grew up. Living in new places, meeting new people, and living off of our family money"

Emmett not only left because he loved the freedom and exploring new places and meeting new people while tasting different cultures food; he left because he felt our family crumbling down and the fact he yelled and fought wth our father almost everyday didn't help.

"My father took a job over seas. He said that leaving us would clear his mind as he even said he was 'truly a terrible father' and my mother went after him scared he might do something he might regret. My grandmother moved in with me in my parents house but she had business to run so she wasn't all that here so I pretty much grew up by myself for the past seven years. Then Mary moved away, Alice moved away and I was left all alone raising myself from what I learned

Even when someone was here, it felt like there weren't. Believing they weren't here was easier to do when they were here because when they truly left then it wouldn't hurt so much. I met Ray and thought life wouldn't hurt so much. My friends stayed my best friends. When Ray wasn't the one I wanted to comfort me - I had Ryan and Jaime. We were blood brothers. You know like in movies when best friends cut the palms of their hands or wrist and smear and mix each others blood? Yeah well we did the same thing when we were thirteen. Ryan joked that non of us better have aids or else his love life would have been screwed and Jaime was scared of dieing from blood lost. I laughed and told them I was clean and warned them that they better be too"

I chuckled, we were at the community skate park in Seattle just hanging out when we had that random conversation.

"In serious matters we always made the mood light and joke around about it. They were my family. We would take the bus to Seattle and go watch pro skaters and what not. When I was fifteen I got to meet Tony Hawk at one of the Teen Skating Competition. Of course I was a chicken to go up to him and ask him to sign my board but they both pushed me to do it"

It was the best day of my life, after I got my board signed I froze like a statue and fell over. I was smiling like a goofball bragging about it all day that one special day.

"After two months, Ray got more demanding. I was more like her personal bank. Giving her extra money when her parents only gave her one thousand for the week. Money doesn't grown on trees you know. I was running low on cash myself and she expected me to give her money out of my own pockets!"

I refused to touch my parent's money so I had to find other ways to please her. I wasn't rich in my words but she knew my family background. I took a part time job for a couple of months so I could giver her, her damn money! Thousands went into her pockets from me in the nearly five months we were together.

"So anyway mom and dad came back when I was sixteen. They were here in Forks when I wasn't home. I think I was in Seattle goofing off with the guys. Mom left me a letter saying that she'll make everything better and that Dad is recovering from some seeing his sins. Whatever the hell that meant. I stopped believing my dad as soon as he no longer called me his own and the sad thing was that I was the child that mostly looked like him. Not the same color but facial structure wise. He with his blue eyes and me with my green. His honey colored hair and my honey bronze. I was close to him when I was about five and then the feeling went mutual when he became stupid and took jobs he didn't need or was threaten to do"

I let my hand fall loose unclenching it from my angry fist, opening my eyes I stared at Bella. She must think I'm a wimp now since here I was with teary eyes. A tear escaping my eye and falling down my cheek. I must have looked tired and weak to her. So weak and helpless.

"I-I-I don't want to be like him Bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I helped the bad and rarely the good. I don't know how much is genetic about him in me. I don't know want to be a monster. I'm scared of loving you. You can hate me and I'll understand. I refused to take it to the next level in the hotel room in Seattle because I never want to hurt you in any way. I don't what to be like him" I whispered the last part and closed my eyes so Bella doesn't have to see me crying pitifully.

I never cried, It was so weird for me to. Letting my girlfriend see me in a situation like this just didn't have words to even describe it. I was weak and I knew it. Bella grabbed my hand and caressed it. Opening my eyes she smiled weakly and gestured for me to lay on the bed. Listening to her I laid next to her on my bed. My head resting on her chest feeling it move up and down steadily as I heard her soft heart beats. Closing my eyes I felt myself drifting away as Bella calmed me down combing my hair with her long slender ivory fingers. Just running her fingers in my hair over and over okay telling me that everything was going to be alright.]

Falling asleep in her embrace it was the first night I actually had a good night's rest with no dreaming of the good, the bad, my fears, and what would come in the future.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esme's Pov:

On a plane to go home back to Forks I was almost there Esme I told myself. I was one step closer to seeing my family and put my life back together. I knew Carlisle would come around and when he did I'm sure all hell would break loose as Edward and Emmett have a lot to say to him.

I gulped holding onto my golden heart shaped locket. The locket that held a family photo in it from so, so, so many years ago. In my whispers I say goodbye to Carlisle and hello once again to my family.

I just hope Mary accepts me or else I would have to sleep in a hotel room when I arrive. This was the hardest step to recovery. The forgiving.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! And I'm exhausted! Sick and what not. It's ten to five so I stayed up all night for you guys!

Deux favors sil vous plait: Vote in my poll thing and check out my new story! I need feedback. Merci and ciao!


	22. Fallin' Apart

AN: Well hello again! I just reread chapter 21 and gosh! Did I have some errors in there. I say everything in my mind and read in my head that I forget sometimes that I don't type every word sometimes. Heh, heh... forgive me.

Thank you! Arigato! Danke! Merci! :D I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!

-sighs- Random ideas get me into serious trouble. xD

Fallin' Apart

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esme's Pov:

Holding the phone in my hands ready to dial Mary's number, I gulped scared she would hang up as soon as she heard my voice. Was I truly a horrible mother for leaving? I think so. There was nothing more that I wanted than to see my children once again even if it was for a second. One glimpse of them now all grown up was all that I needed to go and move forward with.

Dialing slowly I waited for it to pick up.

"Hello?" A woman asked. Yes I think was Mary, her voice was crisp and clear in my memory.

"Yes, Hello Mary" I greeted slowly.

She didn't reply for a moment and then breathed deep and loudly. "What do you want, Esme?" She asked tired.

Was she tired of me? or tired of working?

"How are you?" I asked trying to start a conversation with her.

She sighed, "It's four in the morning, Esme. They're all asleep. If you want to come, you're more than welcomed if you're not with that good for nothing son of mine" She replied and chuckled softly, "I'm sure he misses you. They all do. I don't hold much of a grudge with you that I do with him so come when you're ready. The door to your house is always opened for you. Good day" With that she hanged up.

Holding the phone in my hands, I let out a deep sigh of relief. See, Esme? Not so bad. Putting the pay phone back, I took my bags and hurried to catch a taxi. Even if I didn't get one wink of sleep and even if I could possibly collaspe as soon as I got there, just knowing I was on the gounds of my own home was good enough for me.

Almost there Esme, almost I continued to tell myself. I would be there and my heart would be whole again. Yes, that's all I want.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Waking up clutching something warm and felt like flesh I realized I was holding on to Bella by her waist with her shirt rising up a little. Feeling her soft breath on the skin on my neck. It felt good.

I felt weird at this new atmosphere. What could it be? The feeling of being accepted for my sins I carry with me or the feeling of finally telling someone how I truly felt inside all these years? Like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

Well whatever the hell it was, it sure as hell felt good. Silently getting up without disturbing Bella I stretched and pick a shirt and jeans from the floor. Checking them once over and taking a quick whiff, yep, the were still good.

Bella was still asleep and I bet my eyes being still red from my crying that I had to admit wasn't muscular macho man thing I've ever done in years. I didn't want to go outside and run into one of _them_ so I took my shirt off from last night and put on a plaid shirt on and black jeans. As much as I hoped Bella would wake up and catch me in the dressing act she wouldn't. Damn hormones.

Not feeling like going outside just yet since it was still way too early for me at least I decided to just check my messages on my laptop. Unplugging it from it's charger and sitting on the edge of my bed I turned it on and waited for it to load.

Sitting cross legged on my beg with my laptop on my lap I still felt uncomfortable. I wanted someone to talk to. I tried texting Ryan but he's at the park with Jaime and the kids. Who the hell gets up at eight to go to the park for a walk?

Not me, that's for sure.

When it loaded I went straight to read my thirty messages. Girl confessing, Girl confessing. Oh look! Girl confessing! Gee this is fun.

Deleting all these random undying confessions from freshman and sophomores I knew it was rude but what would hurt the most? Me in person telling them I had no interest in them or ignoring the messages and saying I forgot to pay my electricity bill or something?

I wasn't that cold hearted but even this semi cold hearted person had feeling. Feelings of desire and why the hell is a warm hand going up my shirt all slow?

Sighing and closing my laptop I turned my head and saw Bella's smiling presence. Her hair even messier than mine when it looked normal. Chuckling, she was way too innocent. She took her hand back and nervously ran her fingers through her hay stack of a hair.

"It was the only way to get you out of your serious concentration" She explained sitting up.

"Your hair looks like a haystack but I like it" I winked as she turned away and blushed.

Girls will never changed. She moved the covers from her and crawled closer to me. "So how are you feeling?" She whispered as she was trying not to set off an sensitive emotional bomb I had in me.

I put a finger to my lips and thought about it. How was I feeling? Other than of hungry since I had a weird craving for pancakes suddenly. I guess I really did feel fine like if something really happened in the past like I could do anything with her now and not regret it.

I shrugged and kissed her cheek softly. "I feel fine... seriously there's not really an explanation. Just like this whole weight is gone but I still feel some things that I can't forget and forgive"

She nodded understanding what I was getting at. I couldn't forgive that _man _but I could forgive myself for all the things I did blame myself on.

"So anything you wanna do today?" She asked trying to comb her hair with her fingers. Well A.) Give in to teenage hormones and do something stupid and completely pointless and extreme like cliff diving or B.) Take her to the park and be lovey dovey with her... hmm you pick.

I guess I could try to be a little more B with her. I mean, shouldn't couples be fearless and show their love in public but... how could I do that? I'm Edward... freakin'.... Cullen.... seriously if I die, I want Emmett and Jaime to know they can't have my laptop because I will be buried with it.

"We can go to the park if you like? I know I suck as a boyfriend and I hate the movies you like but why not give it a try?"

"Are you suggesting to be romantic in public?" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Since when the hell did we become a teenage drama? I just want to... try something new with you. If I burst into flames in the romantic man's sun then you know the reason. I suck at this"

She giggled and kissed my cheek getting off the bed and opening the door with a towel in her hands. "Whatever you say" Closing the door and leaving me alone for thirty minutes.

I checked the weather, seemed pretty sunny today, checked my email on myspace and facebook and then went out of my bat cave and got me some damn pancakes.

Taking a fork and stabbing the plate of freshly made pancakes I managed to get at least four! Score!! Typical morning caveman/pirate/ninja/viking behavior for me. Screw pop tarts and cereal and oatmeal. I loved my pancakes especially when I murder them in syrup. Mmm...

Sitting down with my plate, fork in my hand and knife in the other, I was ready to begin my King's Feast! "Morning, pumpkin" A wet kiss greeting my cheek I quickly wiped it off. "Ewww, come on Mary. It's nine, too early for that" I smiled at her. That damn nickname never seems to leave me in this house.

I will never celebrate Halloween ever again.

"Mary I know I've never asked much of you but do you think if I asked for this one thing alone that you will let me keep it?" I asked suddenly, better late than never. If I was going to try to be romantic then step one is to please Bella... now what is it that girls like?

"Sure, what do you want? and how much is it going to cost me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I chuckled, "I will pay for it, no worries"

Girls like cute stuff right? From a guys perspective this is hella hard. What's cute that doesn't involve star crossed lovers in a tragic death? Hmm... a hamster? no, too childish... hmm.... godzilla? no wait, that's what I like.... mmm... a pet fish? no, I can't even guarantee it will come safely home with me... how about a horse? a pony? snake? rat? cat? money? diamonds? pearls? a dog... hmm... a dog. Maybe I can get a puppy or something.

Hells yeah! A puppy! I can't give her a kid but I sure as hell can give her a puppy! Yes!

But what kind of dog? Hmm... "So what is it that you want?" Mary asked again taking me out of my deep thinking trance. "A puppy" I simply put it and continued eating my pancakes.

"A puppy?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Edward, you can't even remember to take out the trash let alone feed and take care of a puppy"

"But I always wanted a puppy!"

"Since when?"

"Mmm... since this morning?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Alright you can have a dog but I won't be the one cleaning after it"

I jumped out of my chair like a flapping fish and quickly hugged her, Bella just coming down the stairs looking fairly cute in her red converse, jeans, and red shirt. "Hey, Ed----wa---rd! Woah!!" Dashing off like a mad man, holding her hand tightly, slamming the door closed behind and opening the car door for her to get in, I slid from the car's hood and into the drivers side, opening the door, getting in, and starting the car.

"In a hurry much?" Bella ask holding onto the seatbelt as if she was going to fly out the window any minute now. Like that would ever happen to her even though it did to Jaime before I realized the seatbelts were broken and I slammed on the breaks on a close red light... heh... heh.

"So what's the agenda today? Still going to the park?" She asked holding my hand now as I drove with the other nice and slowly now.

"Of course but first we need to go to the mall"

"Since when do you like going to the mall?"

"Since I was thirteen and did stupid stuff" I stuck my tongue out at her showing my tongue piercing,

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Ok so are we going to go and get a new piercing for you?"

"Nah, I already have enough"

"Is this a surprise?"

"Everything I do with you is a surprise my dear"

Arriving at the mall and finding a parking in the first level parking garage, we got out and walked hand in hand inside to the main entrance of the food court,

"Are you hungry?" Asking to make sure she eats something since she didn't have breakfast. She shook her head and smiled. I shrugged, I'll buy her something later. Stopping a couple of shops before the Pet Shop I put on a black blind fold on her so she couldn't see it. I really am going to burst into flames...

I wasn't used to so much affection. Directing her down towards the Pet Shop, holding her steadily from her shoulders we made it there in five minutes. Two if she was coordinated, but she wasn't and I hope she never will be because she's too damn cute.

Halloween is coming up soon so maybe besides getting a puppy just for the hell of it, we can go to the park with it, we can also dress it up for events like Halloween. How about a vampire dog? Pretty neat, eh?

Taking off her blind fold once we got there standing in front of the little Pet Shop I waited for her reaction. "A pet shop?" She questioned. Don't girls normally squeal when the see pets on the display windows? I know Ray did. Almost making me buy a hearing aid from ears bleeding but Bella just stood there.

Hmm... maybe I should rethink the way I go with this relationship. I can't solely rely on every experience I had with Ray even though they weren't much.... Bella sure was different. I shouldn't be comparing the two. Shaking my head chuckling, "This is your surprise. I talked to an employee and picked an animal from their online site. I just need to pay"

"Edward you... you shouldn't... you didn't have to go all out with me. I'm a very simple type of girl. A hug and walk in the park with you is all that I need to be happy. I can't let you use your money like this, I'm not that special" She lowered her head, keeping her arms to her side.

I sighed and scratched my head. So treating her like a Queen was out of the question so what now? I wanted to spoil her and never see her mad or sad like I did when we fought for the first time but...

Lifting her chin up so I could see her sad chocolate brown eyes, kissing her softly for a moment and then putting my forehead against hers. "I want to spoil you at least every now and then and besides we can share this so no worries about Charlie getting mad" I whispered and smiled at her as we made our way inside.

"Morning sir, how can I help you?" A young girl asked blushing and I swear I saw hearts in her eyes. She must be around our age. Creepy.

"Pick up for Cullen please" I smiled my crooked smile and winked.

She grew even more red, "Right away sir... just be a moment" backing up to the door as she talked she bumped on the wall of the door. I wanted to laugh but I knew out of respect I couldn't. I'll just save that for later.

"Do you enjoy teasing girls like that?" Bella asked as she read a magazine.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"A million dollar laugh and smile"

"Since when am I Tom Cruise?"

"Never. I think you're much hotter"

"So you finally admit you think your boyfriend is hot? H-O-T hot?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Now tell me, am I hot sexy or just plain ol' sexy drop dead gorgeous?" I smirked and winked at her causing her to blush and avoid my green eyes.

"Don't be so into yourself" She muttered and continued reading.

"Only to make you blush. I love the color scarlet, you know?"

"Gee. I can guess why"

Chuckling we waited for five minutes when the girl came back in with a icy blue eyed white with a little gray puppy husky. Bella's eyes widened as she saw the little thing. "Edward is this? Is this?"

She couldn't get her words out. I nodded and loved the feeling I got. Seeing her smile brightly, how I would kill dragonflies to see it every day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mary's Pov:

After serving Edward his breakfast I quickly cleaned the house. Emmett and Rosalie decided to house hunt in Seattle with Jasper and Alice since they already finished house hunting here in Forks.

The door bell rang and right outside was a pale worn out looking Esme. Dear child must have been tired from traveling from god knows where. "I'm sorry to drop by like this Mary but I've missed you so, so, so, very much!!" She broke down crying as she dropped her one luggage and purse. Her face hiding from the earth, kneeling down, her arms as a shield so I couldn't see her tears.

I already told her I held no grudge with her what so ever. Poor thing. Kneeling down and holding her in my arms I reassured her she was home and safe. "I don't want to be hated" "I miss my children" "I'm such a horrible mother!!" "I should just die in a hole all alone"

She continued to say over and over but I continued to hold her and told her that she was free from Carlisle. Free from no longer being able to see her own children. Free to live her happy life.

I just prayed that one day my own son Carlisle would regain his common sense and sanity and come back home...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan's Pov: (Most logical/common sense friend Edward has)

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day~ When it's cold outside I've got the month of May~ My girl" I tickled my little Daisy as Jaime tried to eat his ice cream in peace all the while trying to surpass the pain of little David tugging on his hair like grass.

Daisy giggled and smiled every time I sang My Girl to her, It made my days brighter to see her happy. "So is Edward coming? Hey David don't do that! Ow!" Jaime asked as David kept patting his head.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Said he was going to go buy a pet first"

"Pet rock?"

"No a real one"

"Since when?"

"Since Bella" I said smiling, yeah since Bella. Everything Bella. "He told her, man"

"Seriously?! OW! David you little monkey!" Jaime kissed little David's forehead laughing.

I nodded again and shrugged, "I thought he would chicken out but he told her. It makes me happy. Like a weight on my shoulders has been lifted or something. Now I don't have to worry so much about him being sad or doing anything else that's stupid" All becasue of Bella. Because of you, he can smile more, laugh more, feel less pain, feel love and compassion, feel he has a reason to live on on, a reason for a family. It was all because of you.

You can call me crazy and say you're not an angel but I'm damn sure you really are one. You can be so easily with him, you two just clicked like two magnets on a fridge. So easily understood, took in, and made his pain yours. All because of you Bella, we're getting our old Edward back.

The Edward that laughed and smiled all the time without any worries hiding behind his eyes. The Edward I knew as a little kid that disappeared like clouds on an empty dark night sky that vanished before my very eyes at the age of seven. Slowly reopening his heart once again to the world. Making him who he used to be, that best friend I missed and my friend I love to death as my blood brother.

"Stop day dreaming, dork" Jaime poked my shoulder laughing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "If I wasn't holding Daisy and you David then I would so totally have kick your ass right about now!" I playfully threaten as he jumped in front of me and stuck his butt up high in the air and shook his hips. "Wanna bet?" He asked grinning.

This idiot sure has a lot to learn about being a dad. I passed him and sat down on a bench setting down my baby bag and stuff.

"Ya know as soon as we graduate you, me, Sarah, Mel, Edward, and Bella, we should totally move in together! We can be like the brady bunch!" He chuckled as he tickled David as he put his tiny hand on Jaime lips shutting him up. Hey, at least his kid will be smarter than him. Thank god for A plus student Melody.

I mentally smirked, "Aww and live with you until I die? I think I'd rather go to hell" I whined. He huffed, "Am I really that bad?" He questioned looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well not really but living with you would be hell on earth"

"Why would you say such things?"

"Because you're annoying sometimes. I can't stand you for more than two hours per day!"

"Is that a compliment or insult?"

"Either way you take it I still can't stand you!"

"But we're blood brothers!!" He complained as I chuckled and punched him. "Of course we are and that's the reason why I can't live with you"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I leaned back on the bench, rocking Daisy back and forth and closed my eyes for a brief moment. "What ever you want it to be!"

"Hey!! He groaned and and gave up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

The puppy was so cute! I don't know how Edward can even afford to be buying something like this for me. A puppy, a cute adorable little female. He doesn't need to treat me like a princess or something or spoil me. I was seriously very simple when it came to gifts and stuff I needed.

He was just too kind. He was just too special and I knew I really didn't deserve a god like him. He was everything I wanted and everything I needed. I love him too much. Like a fish needed water. Person needed to breath. "Edward, are you sure about this? A puppy is a lot of hard work you know..."

He smiled his crooked smile that just made me into butter. "Yes mother. I know" He winked again and paid for her. Now what was I going to name her?

A cute puppy should have a good name since she already will have a good home. Here with Edward and me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! AGH!!! IMSOSORRY!!!! I've been busy trying to put my grades back up since I've been sick and missed a lot of days of school so now I need to make up and turn things in and study for finals! Gah! The yr went by fast and next thing you know Summer! and a grand spankin' new grade level.

What made me suddenly want to update really badly was that I was on locked down from 4-7th period at school because of some Bee chaos and I was so, so, so, so very BORED!! and I had a creepy talking-to-self Sub.

I will update more during the summer but fear not I know how this is going! Random ideas get me into trouble therefore being long to get to the simple ending I come up with. OH! IF YOU CAN THINK OF ANY FEMALE NAMES FOR A DOG/PUPPY THEN LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS!! Thankies! ;D

You know the drill. R&R thankies!! :)


	23. The Wind Blows

AN: O.O WOW! That's all I gotta say. :D I'm am overly... well... shocked. I am really really thankful!

Well I can rant on and on but I don't think you would want that now would you? So I went 5.14.09 to a magic show and it inspired me for a new story! I get inspired easily but I 'won't' write more or at least in other words 'upload' new stories until I finish the ones I already have since I know some of you are probably wanting to know how my other stories end right? eh? lol.

See? That's tough. I can easily think of a simple ending and beginning but filling in that middle space is quite hard. I've noticed that this story has matured in a way and that's because it depends on the time span of how long I take to update. My writing changes every day. :)

So onwards to the story!!

_**Thank you to all of you who have contributed a name! I am grateful to get feedback with so many good names! Trust me it was hard to pick just one single name. **_

_**So thank you **__**Shadow Kiti**__**! Yoshi-chan is sorta kinda like my beta as she helps me edit and suggest to add stuff. So she asked me to name the puppy after a name she found fitting and the more I think about it, I like it more and more. So thank you to those that have suggested that same name or had it in mind! It will be revealed later on! ;)**_

The Wind Blows

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

After buying our newly found family member of the Cullen household and to be very special as it was our very first pet we made our way to the food court to get brunch. I wasn't so hungry as I had a week's worth of pancakes so I bought Bella a cinnabun and ice coffee as that was all she really wanted.

"Are we going now?" Bella asked as she tried to tame the little beast, holding her by her leash but the little pup was full of energy as she wanted to go instead of stand around here.

To the park? Hmm.. well first we need to go buy stuff for the puppy like puppy chow, toys, food and water bowls, and a nice little pillow bed.

"I doubt we would get there in time, is it okay we go some other time?" I asked her as she sipped on her coffee nodding.

We went back to the parking, got in and I drove off to a close by pet store. Mrs. Williams the owner of the store has been managing it since I was a little kid. Quickly getting out to go buy what we needed, Bella stayed in the car playing with her newly acquired friend.

Chuckling I entered the small store and greeted Mrs. W. "Edward, dear, is that you?" She asked sweetly smiling brightly at me from behind the counter.

I smiled at her and nodded, "It's been a while hasn't Mrs. Williams?" I asked her as I leaned.

She put a hand to her lips smiling, "I'd say quite some years now"

I scratched my head nervously, I remember I used to come by here on my skateboard and stare at the animals and sometimes help our Mr. and Mrs. Williams out when I was about five but then things changed.... life changed for the worst and I didn't feel like being reminded of a place I felt happy at.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I? Still young and radiant I see Mrs. W" I winked at her as she blushed pink.

"Such the sweet talker as I remember, so anything I can help you out with, dear?" She asked sweetly, taking a pen from her snowy blonde hair and notepad in hand, she waited for my order.

"I need one bag of puppy chow, two bowls, a pillow bed, and a stuffed animal toy" I said as she wrote it all down on her little notepad.

"So your father finally let you have a dog?"

"Y-yes" Yeah he gave me a dog alright. It's named Cerberus. It lives in hell where my father should be taking care of it with my hatred.

"That's nice, dear. So how have you been? Look at you! You're no longer that little boy that used to help me out, you're a man now" Mrs. Williams never had children of her own, she was always looking out for me when I was little when Mary wasn't around. I remember the bright days I spent helping with the puppies, how I often begged my father for one when I thought he cared about me.

Mrs. Williams little smile caught my attention. "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, pointing to Bella outside from the little window of the shop. I turned my head to see the puppy was joyfully licking her face and she was laughing, so happy and carefree. I blushed and nodded. Mrs. W nodded as her eyes smiled right back at me, I coughed to hide my uneasiness.

Mrs. Williams gave me a soft smile before going and fetching the items. "Just a moment, dear" She sweetly said as she went off into the back of the store.

I turned and leaned on the counter waiting for her to return from the back. I stared at Bella as she laughed and smile holding the little pup and kissing it. I smiled and heard a noise, spinning around Mrs. W was already done scanning the items. "I'll give you a discount. Thank you for your help" she gave me a wink. I chuckled, "No thank you" because without you when I was little, when I needed to escape my own house, I don't think I would be strong enough to still be holding onto my good memories in my heart. I gave her the money and got the bag and threw the puppy chow onto my shoulder as she handed me a bag with the rest of the stuff.

"Please do come by again, Edward" Mrs. Williams waved as I exited. "Of course, always" With that I pushed my back to the door allowing it to open.

Bella looked up when she heard the little bell over the door. She sat the puppy down and got out to help me with the stuff heading to the trunk. She took the bag from me and allowed me to be able to throw the smaller bag into the trunk. She held onto the puppy chow bag with all her might but she was tipping over like her precious Titanic. I chuckled and shook my head. Bad idea to give it to her in the first place. Closing the trunk, I clapped my hands together, dust falling off. Getting the keys out of my back jean pocket, I opened the door and started the car. Bella held onto the pup and buckled her seatbelt. Then we went off to my place, the sun setting peacefully. It was a pleasant drive, the huffing of the puppy and her tongue sticking out while Bella held her tightly.

Parking inside the garage I noticed no one's car there, only my old bicycle which was a piece of crap now. That stupid death trap.

I brought in the puppy chow and Bella brought in the other little things as well as the hyperactive puppy. I placed the puppy chow down and went to find Mary and the others to warn them about the puppy. I didn't get far, just past the kitchen door and heard a small squeak that I recognized as Bella.

I ran back in to find Bella on the floor rubbing her thigh as the puppy just barked, wagging her tail happily and licked her again. I laughed at her expression not seeming to be able to contain it. "Har har, not funny" She crossed her arms and looked down. I shook my head, "Of course not" With that I went to go help her up but then I tripped on the small pebbles of puppy chow and landed right on her. Holding myself up by the support of the palms of my hands on the floor and knees bent down, one in between her own legs and one on the side of her leg. Her body slightly arched up against mine. I felt the heat go up to my face as her own was as a tomato's. Foreheads touching together, the electric pull being too much anymore.

"S-s-sorry" She whispered closing her eyes, blushing the brightest I've ever seen her. Her arms twisted back supporting her from making us fall completely on the floor. In that second, that very moment, I instantly forgot who I was. What was my name? What was I about to do again? My mind went blank as I kissed her burning forehead and trailed my way down to her tempting pink lips.

Hungrily attacking them she gasped as her hands tangled in my hair as we fell back. I kept us steady by the support of my arms on either side of her, trying to keep most of my wieght off of her. The puppy was long forgetten as I moved down her jaw down to her neck. Her breathing was heavy, chest moving up and down, the warmth of her body I could feel so close, dreamt of that warmth for so long, my mind was clouded. I was the one doing this to her.... I knew I had to stop but I... just couldn't. One of her hand let go of my hair as it trailed down my chest. I tensed at the touch. Tiny electric vibrations tingling me.

"Mmm... my is this quite the show" I heard a voice clear their throat. I opened my eyes wide and quickly let go, I shot off of Bella. I got up and nervously smiled. Bella got up right after me and fixed herself up and put her head down still blushing bright. "Hey, Mary! um... How are you? Man, did I ever tell you how lovely you look today?"

Mary stood there with an unreadable expression, arms crossed. I gulped and put my hands in my jean pocket. Bella had yet to regain any speaking abilities. Damn... I didn't think I was that good.

Turning my head to look at her, she lifted her head up as I winked at her, she blushed deeper and looked down again. I mentally chuckled and hugged my grandma who had yet to let the weird moment drop and her crossed arms from her chest.

"Care to explain?" She asked as I let go of her. I scratched my head and thought the first thing that came to mind, "Umm... we got a puppy?" I replied more in a question than answer.

She raised an eyebrow, "I can tell"

"I'm really sorry, Mary" Bella blurted out looking at her with pleading eyes looking for forgiveness. She's just too innocent and cute. "Oh no, I'm not mad. Mad that my grandson was making out on the kitchen floor with his girlfriend. My baby boy, heavens no. I'm just mad at the mess you two made on the floor" She point at the bits of puppy food and empty bags on the floor.

Bella nodded, "We will clean it up"

"Thank you, dear" Mary smiled warmly at her, I smiled too but it soon faded as her eyes narrowed at me. "Get a room next time and I hope your mother did not hear that just now" She patted my arm and walked away slowly.

My jaw drop as I did a complete three-sixty turn and nearly yelled, "MOM?!"

Mary laughed, "She's... upstairs. Take it easy on her... she's not in the best... conditon... she came back"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking why?"

"Why did she come back?"

"Are you stupid?"

I chuckled, "N-no... just shocked"

"She came back for you" She whispered and made her way out to the living room.

My heart was pounding deep inside my chest. Her promise, she promised, she did keep it, she came back!

"Babe, can you clean and take care of the pup?" I asked Bella not facing her. I knew she nodded, I could feel it.

I smiled and ran upstairs taking them two by two. Slamming the door open to Mary's room, Esme stood up staring out the small window. I started to breath through my mouth to calm my racing heart and also I just ran up here.

Her weeping made my heart clench up and tighten. Putting my left heart of my heart, I sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ed...wa...rd?" She whispered softly crying.

I walked in quickly, spun her around gently and hugged her tightly as she fell in my arms down to the floor crying harder. "Mom..." I whispered and went down to her level holding her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible mother!! I love you so, so, so much! My baby boy, please, please, forgive me!!" She repeated over and over again.

I rested my head on top of her head, she smelled the same faint way I remember. Vanilla and honey. I closed my eyes rocking her in my arms. My eyes stingy with all the emotions I wanted to let out.

I... knew it was wrong... but... I wanted to scream, yell, and never forgive her but how could I? She was broken and in a sense so was I. I had someone there for me like Bella but my mom, my mom had no one anymore. She had nothing more, only her very few items, and the hope of her children forgiveness.

"Shh... please don't cry mom" I kissed her hair and blinked back tears.

"You're so... so... so... grown up now! You.... you... why?!" She cried into my shoulder.

I smiled and chuckled, geez I can't stand seeing her like this. "Mom, don't be silly. I won't stay five forever playing with mud. I'm seventeen now and a lot smarter" I rubbed small soft circles on her back. Her crying shushing a little.

"SEVENTEEN?!" She wailed and cried again. My head went down, only being support by her head. Seriously my mother is just silly. Overreacting because of a number.

"Mom, come on. Look at me please" I moved slowly away from, hold her chin up so she could get a good glimpse of me. Her eyes were red and watery, I winced but tried to hide it by smiling. She's just like a little girl.

She weakly smiled and touched my cheek, "Your eyes are greener than before" She whispered.

I chuckled, "Is that even possible?"

"You bet it is"

"You think so?"

"I know so, son"

"I really did miss you"

"I missed you too"

She patted my arm, I slowly stood us both up. Giving her one last hug, I held onto her pale fragile looking hand. "We can cut the whole 'I'm fine' speech. I don't want to hear anything about that man right now. I want you to be happy and feel safe. I don't think I can bare losing my mother again. I know I'm jumping pretty fast but I want you to meet someone special"

She nodded and smiled warmly, "Is she...?"

I nodded, "My girlfriend"

She weakly chuckled, "Well then, shall we?"

I squeezed her hand gently, "We shall"

I held on to the stairs railing and slowly led her downstairs to where I heard giggling and a puppy barking happily.

"Bella?" I called.

"Yeah?" She replied slightly giggling.

"I want you to meet someone, this is..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan's Pov:

**One new text message:**

**EC: Sorry man, I can't make it. Puppy business. Cya some other time. **

Closing my phone and putting it in my back jean pocket, I nodded smiling like a fool.

Jaime was just about done putting the kids back into the car. A grin spread across his face as he playfully punched my arm. "What's up? Nerd"

I ignored his teasing and looked up at the almost dark sky. I breathed in the fresh frosty air. Yes I can feel it. It's already happening. The wind ruffling my brown honey blond hair.

"The wind, can you feel it? Sense it's different nature?" I asked him smiling.

"Are you going crazy?" Jaime asked looking confused and slightly scared.

I chuckled and handed him the car keys, "Drive, idiot" I walked pass him and into the passenger's seat. He looked at the keys as if I handed him two solid bricks of gold. "Since when do I get to try your black Cadillac Escalade?!" He ran quickly to the driver's side.

The kids were peacefully sleeping. I clicked the button and made my window open, the frosty breeze felt nice. "I asked you a question"

"So did I" He stuck his tongue out and started the car, switching radio stations until I turned it off.

"Hey!" He complained. I chuckled, yes this is for the better. "Ya know, I do feel it, what you asked"

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded, "Of course! It's hella cold! Damn weather!"

I rolled my eyes, he may not get it not. Maybe never get it but I know something has changed for Edward. Something big has happened. It's only a matter of time until he faces his most difficult challenge but knowing he at least is regaining part of his broken family back is good enough for me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

??? Pov: (Because I can! Lol)

"Do you think that he loves her?"

"Do you think you should shut up?!"

"Come on, Ray! It's over between you and him!" I tried to reason with her.

"Let the guy be happy!"

"Are you saying he wasn't with me?!" She yelled and pointed her long sharp manicured nail at me.

I gulpped but didn't back away like she was used to people doing. "I will stop you! He doesn't even care for you! My own --- and I can't believe I even know you!"

She grinned, "Is that so? Well lookie here little missy, YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!!!" She laughed and slammed the door shut.

I sighed and checked myself in my wall mirror. No harm done today... I sighed falling back on my soft but worn out bed.

Even though I've had a huge crush on you for a long time now Edward Cullen... I know now I rather see you happy than me. I don't want to end up like my ----

I want you and Bella together even if you cringe at my touch because of Ray. I will find a way to help you get rid of her. It's only a matter of time until father says yes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Just one note please:

**Please forgive me! I know I take a long time to Update but I have finals this week!****It puts pressure on me when people ask me to constantly to update within the next two days! **

**I would love to update but I'm no miracle worker. Sometimes I get stuck on a part while writing and can't get passed it until I think of something good or I'm busy with school and other personal stuff.**

I will update when I can so please be patient! I will get more during the summer which starts Friday! :D

I shall reveal the name of the puppy in the next chapter and blah.. blah. I love postive reviews, thank you so much for such kind words but **PLEASE** I beg of you - be patient! I will reward you with a long chapter if possible!

And possibly a shirtless Edward ;) yes indeed. Be ready for it!!

**If** Edward's Pov bores you** then what character do you want **to hear more about? I find it easier to explain things from his persceptive than Bella's in these chapters since its more around him and his problems. I will write more Bella's Pov later on and reveal that '???" character. The '---' indicates a missing word. If I typed it in, then it wouldn't be a surprise other than a new name.

I listened to:

The Wind Blows by AAR

Silent Hill 2 - full long theme

You're Not Here by Akira Yamaoka

Tears Of Pain - Silent Hill

and many other emotional songs.

Ps. I don't know that much about car types other than the parts and accessories etc so I Googled it! xD Ha ha Edward... so anyways yeah and sorry for any possible spelling errors! I type too fast as I've mentioned in the past.

So you know the drill! R&R! :) Thankies!


	24. Move Along

AN: I was rereading and found holes I need to clean up. Some things such as said need clearing up:

lumber jack

jasper only child

ry and jai night out w/ ed

bella's ring

film festival

ed jock ry goth jai barbie mailbu cheerleader

melanie

Ramond RayRay Petelanders

let's start, they aren't major things in the story's plot so I'll explain here! :)

Lumber Jack: Ray isn't nice and she comes up with stupid ideas so she wanted to chop down a tree on Bella and squish her to death but when she went to City/Town Hall they declined her access to a lumber jack so she forgot to ever add a Plan B to that plan.

Jasper An Only Child: Rosalie and Jasper are half siblings. Same mom different dads. Jasper has been flying solo most of his life so he considers being an only child most of the time since not until recently has he and Rosalie got closer and bonded more.

Boys Nigh Out: Is crazy. It's in the Sequel!

Bella's Ring: A Class goodbye ring that her close friends gave her. A simple silver banded with one sapphire ring. Sorta like a class ring but for her Sophomore year in AZ.

Film Festival: Goes wrong. Sequel!

Roles: Shopping spree! Sequel!

Melanie: Just a girl who had a huge crush on Jasper in France. Not that important.

Ramond RayRay Petelanders: Ray's stupid love letters to Edward.

*So there will be fast forwarding going on as well from October's through June time span needs to get here quickly so I can end this story up within a few more chapters.

Edward and Bella's relationship runs deep and it's simple. Cute, don't ya think? ;) Slightly raising the bar here. You'll see when the time comes later on.

Move Along

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_She patted my arm, I slowly stood us both up. Giving her one last hug, I held onto her pale fragile looking hand. "We can cut the whole 'I'm fine' speech. I don't want to hear anything about that man right now. I want you to be happy and feel safe. I don't think I can bare losing my mother again. I know I'm jumping pretty fast but I want you to meet someone special"_

_She nodded and smiled warmly, "Is she...?"_

_I nodded, "My girlfriend"_

_She weakly chuckled, "Well then, shall we?"_

_I squeezed her hand gently, "We shall"_

_I held on to the stairs railing and slowly led her downstairs to where I heard giggling and a puppy barking happily._

_"Bella?" I called._

_"Yeah?" She replied slightly giggling._

_"I want you to meet someone, this is..."_

I looked over to my mother, she smiled warmly at me and gently squeezed my hand. We entered the kitchen to see Bella set down a bowl of water and food on the floor for the pup.

"I want you to meet my mother, Esme, Bella" I nervously say, she looked up and smiled at Esme. Taking a napkin from the counter she dried her wet hands and reached out to shake my mother's hand.

Esme smiled and brought her in for a hug. "Thank you" I heard her whisper to Bella. Bella patted her back and blushed. "Why are you thanking me, Mrs. Cullen?" She asked.

My mother shook her head, "Call me Esme, dear. Thank you for brining him back to life" She titled her head directing it at me.

I mentally rolled my eyes, geez mom, I wasn't dead to begin with. "Thanks for bringing me back from the dead?" I questioned. Esme nodded, "Yes, I remember you being a lot more sadder when you were young but now look at you! SEVENTEEN!!!" She started to wail again.

I sighed and embraced her once again. Didn't want to mention and point out that my childhood was screwed and dark since of _him_. I already told her age is only but a number but she won't listen. I grinned, seriously my mom is a eight year old little girl trapped in a thirty year old's body.

"Yes and soon Eighteen" I whispered.

She pounded my chest gently and hid her face in my chest, "EIGHTEEN?!" She wailed again.

I sighed and penguin walked us towards the kitchen table. Removing her arms from around me gently, She sat in a chair.

Wiping away her tears with a tissue she regained her posture. "I'm sorry, dear. It's just a lot to take in. I remember the day you were born! You were so tiny! Five pounds exactly!!!"

I rolled my eyes and tried my best not to blush or get the whole baby talk get to me. Bella giggled and sat down next to her, listening in fascination about my birth.

I went and put water in the kettle warming up some water for tea. The puppy followed me back and worth from sink to stove.

Setting down a few sweets on the table, I went and retrieved two china set tea cups and pour the hot steaming water, lemon juice, and honey into them with a dash of sugar.

Setting everything for Bella and Esme, I went out with the pup and walked down the road. Bella was too entertained by my mother's story that she only nodded and giggled when I told her I was walking the pup.

Outside in the night's cool air, crisp and clean air, I took a deep breath and stretched my tight muscles. The pup barked and wagged her tail happily. Squatting down to her level, I let her lick my hand happily. "We really need to give you a name little one" I sighed, would Bella be mad if I chose the name for her without her knowing?

I could come up with a good name well on my own and if she get's pissed that I didn't let her pick the name then...

Well... there was several ways I could make it up to her... first take her out to dinner... Mmm... yes, dinner. Then a movie, a nice chick flick, then I could take her by the hand into my room... oh yeah my room is good. Nice and cold room where she would be forced to come to me for warmth... then I would kiss her and take her shirt off and-

The pup barked and brought me out of my stupid perverted thoughts. Don't screw this up. I don't think I could handle the annoying lecture that Mary, Alice, Rosalie, Jaime, and Ryan would give me and possibly Esme.

Being around Bella was getting harder. I never noticed those other sides to a relationship before because I was caught up in my own personal problems deeply to care. Now that my mind was more free by still slightly caged, I was able to see how Bella was so damn attractive and how I wished she was mine so badly. She was driving me crazy. A girlfriend is someone that loves you and is yours because she chose to be only with you when she could of chose some other guy over you, She's special, warm, and loving. Yes, my Bella was special, brilliant, amazing, funny, caring, warm, and I loved her so much, I reminded myself. Would we last long enough to become even more serious and enter the same college possibly graduating at the same time and I having guts to propose?

Propose? The hell am I thinking? Shivering slightly as the pup ran her wet nose up my exposed flesh from leg, my jeans rising a little, I chuckled and picked her up. Kissing her head, I thought of the perfect name for her.

She was playful like the wind. Her wet nose cold as snow, she loves to run in circles and follow you like snow flakes, her colors of white and blue that reminded me of winter. "Storm" I whispered as she looked up and licked my face. "You like that, don't you?" I asked the pup as she wagged her tail happily.

I smiled and set her down on the ground. "I like it too, I just hope Bella does" With that I walked back to the house, whistling a random tune as the pup ran close next to me.

Opening the door, I walked in just in time to see Mary, Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all sitting down laughing and going through random family photo albums.

Groaning, I ran a hand through my hair and announced, "I'm going to bed" Storm err... I mean the pup wagged her tail and followed me on my way upstairs.

"Excuse me" I heard Bella get up and followed me upstairs. "You can stay and listen to them talk about god knows what. I'd rather save myself a trip to a mental ward than listen to them reminisce about the past" I chuckled and entered my dark cold room.

Turning on the light and locking my door, Bella sat on my bed. The pup on her lap as she wagged her tail more.

"It wouldn't be that fun if you weren't there" She explained kissing the pup's head. I sat in my computer chair and faced her, eyeing her up and down as she played with her new puppy.

"I thought of a name, I hope you don't mind" I scratched my head and reclined in my chair. "Hm? What is it?" She asked curious now that I brought it up.

"It's stupid really"

"Edward, come on please?"

I titled my head and looked straight into her chocolate orbs. God, how much I wanted her...

"Storm" I answered confident that it was a good name but still being negative about it.

"I like it"

I groaned, "I know Bella, look it's stupid. You don't have to be mad that I chose a random name and-"

"Edward," she cut me off, "Really, did you not hear me? I said I liked it" She smiled warmly at me and scooted the now sleeping pup onto my bed duvet.

"Storm then it shall be"

"It shall" She giggled and then blushed. "Edward... I'm..."

"Hm?" I sat back up from my chair and looked at her flushing face. "I'm really sorry that Mary caught us back there... you know... not in the best position a grandmother could ever find her grandson in" She lowered her head let her hair create a curtain between us.

"Oh? Mary? Hmm... I'm not mad that she saw us like that. Gran is pretty laid back and cool. She was once young too, ya know? She understands. I'm only upset we had to stop" I nervously chuckled, regretting my words as soon as I said them. I didn't want to sound like some perverted boyfriend who want to make out with her every time we had alone time.

"Maybe... we can... continue" She whispered and played with her fingers.

I gulped, "S-s-sure" I stuttered and tried to chuckle to hide it.

It wasn't like she was asking me to have sex right? Oh god... what if... what if... this was code name for that?

"Or not" She looked up at me and unconvincingly looked into my eyes.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if you weren't happy?" I sighed and patted my lap. She got off the bed and sat on my lap, her heart beat erratically beating in her chest, I could hear it or say feel it as she was making mine do flips and move faster than ever.

We touched foreheads, I could feel her soft sweet breath as she closed her eyes. I reached her hand softly and gently placed over my heart. We may have been tangled but I've never felt more comfortable and so sure about anything. When I was with her, I knew that I could do anything. I could feel that we could do anything and not regret it. If only I was right.

Her hand touching my chest, my heart, Her simple touch made me crazy. My heart wanted to jump, do flips, dance, sing, smile, when she was this close to me. I never got so close to Ray as we had this different level of trust and understanding each other. Different akward aura around us. She was cold as ice and seemed fishy. At least I had good friends who told me to give Bella a chance, a chance at my heart. Oh, how right they were. I would thank Jaime and Ryan, Trace. Cody and everyone else I knew. Thank them for convincing me, to give Bella a chance, to let her into my own world.

My world didn't consist of drugs, money, and sex. My world consisted around a painful childhood, no parents, one sided love, blind love, minor alcohol usage, extreme sports, skating, and not knowing anything. Being lost in the sea of forever. Forever mourning, grieving, dead to the world if I didn't meet Bella.

"I told you, you would be the death of me" I whispered and touched her soft warm lips with mine. She smiled into the kiss and I couldn't have felt more loved than ever before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**1 Week later; Back in school from Thanksgiving Break:**

???'s Pov:

Back in school sure wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be but seeing Edward would make it all worth the coming back to school part. Ray was who knows where making out in the school's football field. Like I cared about what she did. As soon as I got out off the bus, I spotted Edward and Bella.

Bella sitting on his car's hood as he playfully tickled her sides. Ryan and Jaime were laughing and hitting each other with their skateboards.

I smiled and decided to walk over there when I heard my name being called out. "Samantha! Welcome back! Ready to resume being on the Student Council? Ms. VP" Eric snorted and pulled his glassed up again. I smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Yes sir! President Eric Yorkie!" I playfully saluted him by standing at attention. He giggled and blushed.

"Well see you at lunch, Sam! and tell your cousin to get a room!" He ran off with her books in hand the way he came. I nodded at him and nervously made my way to Edward's little group. Jaime stopped smacking Ryan with his board as soon as they saw me coming.

He jabbed a finger to Edward's side, he was about to glare at him for disrupting his play time with Bella when he saw me. I cleared my throat up and greeted him. "Hi Edward. Can I please talk to you?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster. He narrowed his eyes, kissed Bella's forehead and followed me to the first few benches by the trees.

He sighed and crossed his arms as I took a seat on the bench. "What?" He quietly but still coldly asked.

"I'm sorry about Ray... I didn't think she would go back to bad habits..."

"Bad habits die hard"

I nodded. "I agree. I recently moved back in with my uncle and aunt so I don't know how much I should be apologizing for... I'm so sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? You weren't the one to stab my back and cheat on me"

"Yes but Ray is my responsibility. She may be a senior and I'm only a mere junior like yourself but what she did was wrong. I thought she changed, she promised. We were close growing up but I moved and it became distant and mutual. Did you get that love letter that Jaime had in possession?" I asked him, almost getting lost in his emerald eyes, he nodded his head.

"I did"

"So?"

"What about it? I know it's from Ray"

"How will you deal with her?"

"She's a senior. I'll just hope and pray she won't come back next year when she's suppose to be going to college"

I chuckled and shook my head, "You better wish hard. She really did like you"

"The why the hell did she cheat one me?!"

I lowered my head, "I don't know Edward. I can't answer that one..."

"Neither can I. I don't need her, I should be thanking her"

I looked up at him, in shock and in curiosity, "Thanking her?"

"If I didn't find out about her cheating and careless behavior then I wouldn't have met Bella. She's the best thing to ever happen to me" He looked up at the sky, I stared at him, his expression, his face. His eyes far off in the distant. He was serious and I couldn't feel more happy for him.

"I know I should be supporting my cousin as she is blood related to me as much as I hate that fact but I don't support her truthfully. I would be living a lie if I did support her in everything. If you can survive at least two weeks more then I promise you'll never hear from her"

"Really?"

"Yes. You have my word. I may not be leaving but she will soon"

"I don't have a problem with you, Samantha. Leaving soon you say?" He asked, I loved how my name sounded when it came out of his beautiful lips. I shook my head and got up.

"Yes. You'll see" I winked at him and started to walk to my class the school bell rang.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Huh. Who would of guessed it? Samantha Peters. Ray's cousin to be talking to me. We didn't even try to get along when I was with Ray. She always gave me a cold hard stare and shake her head in pity.

I knew she was a sweet girl. Smart too as she was part of our well needed Student Council. She wasn't exactly the expected pep talk person I thought but hey, she'll do.

From body language she was reserved and quiet but I knew she liked me but not enough to be crazed and chase after me like Molly and other girls.

Only a few more months to endure. I was sorta disappointed that I wasn't able to tickle Bella more but it'll have to wait. We started playing twenty question and when I asked what she wanted, she would change the subject.

I hope she tells me what she wants, I have to find out or else I'll go mad. Crazy isn't my middle name. Mrs. Williams had a younger sister who has two kids. She asked me to babysit and I owed her more than my life itself.

So even if it will be hell and I could possibly lose my hair color turning it gray, at least I would have an excuse to die it black and red again. This friday would certainly be interesting to say the least.

I just hope Bella will come with me. I gulped, I don't know how to take care of a kid.

As I pondered on as to what my next plan would be, I didn't realized the late bell rang.

"Damn it!" I yelled and hastily made my way to first. "It's so nice of you to join us Mrs. Cullen" The teach I didn't care for at the moment greeted me.

Mrs? I was a guy last time I checked. Oh, I get it. Being 'fashionably late' as a female. Ha ha funny.

So I fell asleep in first and didn't care that I had to come up with a stupid excuse for sleeping and apparently drooling on my text book. Being late to second and then running all morning long.

Finally lunch time arrived, kicking the doors open I fell face first, hugging the wooden table and laid on it then slipping off into the seat behind me. "Dude, if you and the table need a moment then we can move" Jaime laughed and punched my arm.

"Don't care. I'm tired" I yawned and stole a piece of his sandwich. Bella sat down next to me, kissed my cheek and took a bite of her apple. "So what's the plan for Friday?" She asked I stole a bit from her apple.

I chewed thoughtfully and shrugged, "Babysitting for Mrs. W's sis. You in?" I asked if it was the most casual and non important thing ever.

Her eyes widen as she hugged me, "Are you kidding?! Yes! Yes! A thousands times yes!"

"That's what she said" Jaime snickered as I kick him from underneath table.

"As much as I love ya bro, I don't play footsies" He stuck out his tongue at me as Ryan hit his head with his tray and sat down next to him.

"Sup?" He greeted as Melody and Sarah sat down with their own trays. "Hi Bella, Edward, Jaime" The greeted in unison. Bella nodded and started talking to them.

"So we gonna hang in Seattle again?" Ryan asked.

I nodded, "I'm in. When?" I asked as Jaime tried but failed to steal a chicken strip from Ryan's plate.

"Say tomorrow?"

"It's a date"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued. Well all I gotta say is **THANK YOU FOR SUCH KIND WORDS**! :D

Thank you for being patient with me. If you don't like how Edward and Bella go about their relationship then be forewarned! Next few chapters will be lifer alerting! Ok so I love their relationship. and I know all you guys do too. Lol. ;)

My Edward is umm... different I suppose? Cute isn't he? I seriously don't even think of his dialogue. It just flows right out. He tells me what to say in a non creepy sort of way. xD

Well I'm brain fried! It took me a can of diet cherry Dr. Pepper, Cheetos, and an icecream sandwich banana split just to think of this.

I seriously think this story is random. Hmm... just me. So yeah, you know the drill! R&R! Please and Thankies!

Listened to:

The Spill Canvas - Lullaby

AAR - Move Along

The Smiths - Asleep

ToyBox - Best Friend

The Used - Smother Me


	25. It Ends Tonight

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much! I'm really grateful for all the favs, alerts, reviews, and fav author adds.

Well this is short chapter. I'm still trying to sort out all my crazy ideas. So in these following weeks I will be updating other stories. The ones that say discontinued or on hiatus won't be updated as I find that I can't continue them because my emotions towards them aren't of joy writing them any longer so I'm sorry! They don't amuse me if you may.

And also I'm sorry for a long wait! Going back and forth from Vegas to California is hectic! So my emergency/mini vacation is over and I can now peacefully write.

*Ps. remember I will be fast forwarding the time span. I don't want to stay in each months too long. :)

It Ends Tonight

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Mid chilly October:**

Edward's Pov:

Okay so going to Seattle with the guys was a stupid idea. Well no, not really, the only stupid idea was letting Jaime drive Ryan's escalade. We got pulled over by the cops for lack of seatbelts and speeding.

Money was not really a problem but paying for something so stupid was a waste. Now sitting on the old steps of Forks High we all sighed in unison as we saw Molly my creepy stalker come by.

"Hi Edward!" She speed talked, slapped my chest, and ran off leaving a box of ice cream bars in my hands. I raised an eyebrow, soothed the pain on my chest by rubbing it and handed Ryan the box he was eying while drooling.

"Well this is not so awkward. I mean the festival is during the summer, we have time right?" Jaime licked his dried lips as Ryan ate an ice cream bar. "And prom isn't a problem either..."

"What the hell are we moping for?" I cut in as Jaime tried to think of conversation starters.

Ryan shrugged, "Sarah's on a mini vacation with Daisy; I feel lonely but I'm totally okay with it" He smiled. Jaime got up and brought his skateboard to him, fell back down to sit with his skateboard in his lap.

"Mel's parents are still being hard on her and on me... this sucks" Jaime laid his head on the cool surface of his skateboard.

I chuckled, "Is that why you guys are moping?"

"You would be too when you become a daddy yourself" Ryan nudged my side playfully. I rolled my eyes and mentally cringed at the thought. "No thanks. I'm smarter than that" I held my head up high, chin pointed up, eyes closed trying to display how proud I was.

"You wouldn't be so bad" Jaime chuckled, "Hell, you would be better at it than me"

"Yeah well Bella and I aren't physical in that sense. We're very mature" I stuck my tongue at them.

Ryan rolled his eyes, Jaime laughed. "Mature my ass"

"What! We are. I don't need to explain myself to you guys. Since when did we become such Gossip girls?" I asked as Ryan got up and went to throw the now empty box of bars.

Jaime laughed, "Since we hardly see you now! Bella this and that you know? ha ha, so what happened on your babysitting adventures?" He asked as I cringed in pain all over.

"Ugh... don't remind me. Those brats kicked me in several places, pulled my hair, yelled, braided my hair, put make up on me etc... the only good child was the baby"

Ryan came back laughing joining Jaime. I sighed and got up. "Well all I have to say, never again" I looked at the school's clock and decided it was time to leave. "Well ladies, this was fun in all but I have a date with my bed"

"In what ways?" Ryan and Jaime asked raising their brows at me. I rolled my eyes at them, "In way that I'm tired. Today sucked. Samantha is sweet in all but won't leave me alone when Ray is near. Bella left before lunch for feeling sick, it poured down hard, we didn't get to ditch, it sucked and I'm drained. See you tomorrow?"

"You know where to find us babe" They winked at me, laughed, then whistled. I made my way to my locker to get my backpack out.

I quickly twisted and turned it open; I always left it on the third digit ready to just snap open. Quickly getting my bag out I closed it slowly as I saw a pair of legs.

The person shut my locker for me, "Hi Eddie" She said sweetly. She looked different than usual. Short mini black skirt, a white tank top, and her hair up. I sighed and looked up to the sky. Why? Do you hate me so much for hating my own old man? I closed my eyes for a moment and stared hard at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her coldly as she puckered her lips and applied more glittery pink lip gloss on. "I miss you so much. It's getting hard to breath! I've decided to give you one more chance!" She pleaded.

"One more chance? Ha, you think you have that privilege? You cheated on me! I get to decided if I want you back or not!" I hissed at her through gritted teeth. She seemed taken back at this new founded side of me.

I wasn't easily pissed off but boy, Ray was a miracle worker. Her eyes were getting watery and I knew her act was about to start. I wasted five months of my life with a whore.

She grabbed onto my arm and forcefully made me look into her eyes. "I really am sorry! I promise to get along with Belle!"

"It's Bella"

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said Belle. You nearly kill her, nearly kill my best friend Ryan, YOU broke my heart! And YOU expect me to take YOU back?! Except me to CHEAT on my Bella?! MY BELLA!! I said it was over! I didn't say it was temporary! I'm sick of you coming back like a freakin' dead animal from Pet Cemetery! I have my own problems to deal with, I don't need this school drama!"

"I'm asking, no demanding that you leave me the hell alone! If you didn't go sleeping around with every guy you saw then we could of been something now! You know, where's that girl I used to know? Did she die and get replaced with a whore?!"

I took in a couple of deep breaths in and out to calm my beyond angry and pissed off mood. Tried to relax and cool my redden face.

"I'm not a whore!" She yelled back squeaky. Such a liar.

"You know that's a load of-"

"Please Edward! I said I- I- I- need you!"

"Like you need me. Get real. I'm out of here. I don't need this! Any of this!" I ran off to my car leaving Ray alone standing by my locker. She cried and fell to the floor. Normal gullable Edward would have been feeling guilty and bad for being harsh on her but like I said. I'm no puppet. I'm who I am. Take it or leave it. I wasn't going to shield myself anymore.

Ryan and Jaime were long gone by now and strangely I felt happy that they weren't there even though I kinda wished they were.

Slamming the door to my car, I got in quickly, took a deep breath and gripped hard onto the steering wheel. My knuckles whiter, my face felt emotionless, I felt pale, cold, and needed one thing; only one thing at the moment; one person.

I needed Bella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Well I think it was okay but I'll let you all be the judges of that.

Chapter 26: Can you say Sexy Time? ;)

This was just on spot, it was a little different in my head but same concept.

I listened to:

It Ends Tonight - AAR

Lilium - Miku - Vocaloids

Ohio Is For Lovers - Hawthorne Heights

And the rest of my playlist.

Well you know the drill! Thankies! :D

Ps. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY WISHES TO EDWARD CULLEN! 108TH B-DAY AND STILL LOOKIN' GOOD! ;)


	26. Back To Me

AN: Jello! - my secret awesome way of saying Hello! - well I couldn't wait to post a new chapter up because I personally just love writing.

I would have to say this story has surprised me in ways I've never thought of, everything just flowed as I typed. So I'm content with that.

Now regular Edward wouldn't have thought of this, but he wasn't thinking, he was just going with his emotions. He's just a cute little lost puppy in this chapter. Hope you like. ;)

So here's a sneak at what I'm currently writing:

Cairo Jail one shot

Mr. Brightside chapter 6

Better Off Alone AlicexJasper one shot

15 Step JamesxVictoriaxLaurent one shot

Daddy Daycare chapter 2

Here In Your Arms chapter 5

High School Never Ends chapter 1

Invisibility Is Not A Reality chapter 1

Must Be Dreaming one shot

Seal Of Approval chapter 1

Runners chapter 2

I'll upload each sooner or later. Now onto the story!

**Ps. **I changed the genre of the story. It is Romance/Humor but not enough humor so I changed to Romance/Hurt/Comfort because that's what it really is. Sequel will be more in the Humor catergory.

Back To Me

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov: (Been awhile hasn't it?)

"Bells, the station just called. They need me over there, I'll be home tomorrow by noon" Charlie came walking in through the kitchen with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his mug, I looked up from my favorite book _Wuthering Heights _and nodded as he took his jacket from the coat hanger and closed the door behind him.

Snuggling in my nice comfy couch, I raised the quilt up to my chest and continued reading. It was pouring down tonight, I just hope Edward wasn't out with his friends in this horrible weather.

I lowered the volume of the tv when I heard a knocking come from the door. I got up from my warm comfortable spot, rolling my eyes thinking it was Charlie who probably forgot something.

Opening the door a soaked to the bone Edward stood there. His head was down, hoddie on, he slowly looked up to me with glossy green eyes. His nose red, cheeks, and paler than I've ever seen him.

"Edwa-" I was cut when he rapidly embraced me, he shook violently in my arms.

"B-b-b-bella... I-I-I... need... y-y-you" He stuttered, his head down on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his wet forehead.

I let go gently and took his hand in mine as we went upstairs. He sat emotionless on my bed as I went into the bathroom to get him a towel to dry off.

Going back into the room he wasn't sitting on the bed, I looked around confused to see if he left to Charlie's room when he embraced me from the back.

I jumped a little, dropping the towel, shocked but more of it being that his clothes was cold and dripping wet. He kissed the back of my neck, I twisted and turned around to look up at him. Forehead to forehead, he looked lost for words, even though I wanted to know badly what caused him so much pain, I knew I couldn't pressure him.

"B-b-bella I-I-I love... you" He whispered as he pressed his cold lips to mine. Tonight was about him, not about me. If I could ease his pain even for one single moment I would. I would take his pain away, I would love him like there was no tomorrow, he needed me, he wanted me, just knowing he loved me was enough.

We backed up to my bed and everything was going by in a blur. Clothes slowly coming off, kisses becoming more urgent.

I felt happy, not because this meant Edward and I were now one, but because I wanted him to forget his problems and pains for even for just one moment.

Because I was the one there for him, I was the one able to ease it.

I was laying on the bed as he was hovering over, arms above my shoulders, his head down, his wet dark bronze hair covering his face. A small tear fell down on me, I caressed his cheek feeling like this was the only thing I could do for him. I wish I could do more for him.

"Don't worry, don't be sad" I whispered.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by and I was in pure bliss. He didn't say much, but who needed words when you could show them?

I stroked his hair gently and loving as he fell asleep in my arms. He was so lost, lost and confused, happy, he just needed a little guidance. Some one who would never leave him.

I could never leave him. Smiling falling asleep myself it was the best night of my life. The first time Edward and I made love.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

In the morning, I took a shower and got dressed just as Edward was still asleep. I picked up his clothes and washed and ironed them for him. I set a towel with a note on the bed for him.

Smiling brightly going downstairs I took out eggs, pancake mix, bacon, and sausages out. I wasn't going to act like this high and mighty person who slept with a torn god, today was just like any other normal day.

It wasn't awkward at all, just nice and peaceful. I was more than thankful that Charlie wouldn't be back until noon or else I would of been dead. Charlie didn't like Edward for some strange reason.

I guess it's always hard on a father to see his one and only little girl just start growing up and becoming a woman. Edward was my first boyfriend and the only boyfriend I would ever have.

I opened the kitchen window to let in some fresh air, the crisp cold morning air with hint of woodsy morning drizzling fagrance.

I smiled and inhaled the nice cold clean air, it was something I always loved about Forks. Other the cold and rain, I loved that woodsy fresh scent.

Quickly setting the fresh warm pancakes onto plates with scrambled eggs, bacon strips, and sausages, I set them down on the table as Edward walked in. His clothes nicley ironed and dry.

He weakly smiled and sat down to eat. I wanted to frown but I knew I couldn't act sad around him. I wanted to know what caused him so much pain. He didn't say a word about it last night... just repeatedly told me how much he didn't want to lose me and that he loved me.

It was my first time in a relationship and I have no experience in this field but I knew that just being myself would be enough. If he loved the me who is just plain, clumsy, and occasionally funny then I would never change.

After breakfast I made a sandwich and fries for my dad as Edward and I headed walking down to the park. The park slides and swings were all wet and lonely but that was fine.

We held hands walking slowly without speaking. It wasn't awkward, just nice silence. Edward wouldn't speak but just point to things. It was like playing a guessing game with a toddler.

As much as I wanted to jump and hug him to death for being so darn adorable I knew I couldn't.

His green eyes a little darker shade, always downcast, he walked looking solely at the ground. I sighed and went to sit on a wet swing. He followed sluggishly and started to gently push me.

He would cough every now and then or yawn but I knew it wasn't something bad, he refused to speak to anyone, this was just his way of expressing himself. I was a little worried though I knew he would tell me if something was up.

I surprised him by jumping off in mid air from the swing landing on the soft matted ground. I laughed and got up. Edward paid more attention to the ground than me, I went and kissed his cheek leading him to a slightly wet bench.

He sat down and held onto my hand as I stood. I heard the faint noise of an ice cream truck nearby and knew exactly what to do. "Wait right here!" I winked at him and jogged to the ice cream truck.

I bought to ice cream bars and a large cup of hot chocolate for us to share, one strawberry for me and a chocolate one for him. I came back slightly skipping feeling like I was six again.

I titled my head and smiled at him, "Here!" I handed him the ice cream, his eyes widen, a little brighter now.

I blushed, "I know ice cream in this temperature? I'm crazy so eat it before Ryan comes out of a random bush to snatch it away! Ice cream fixes all problems"

He nodded and took the ice cream. He stared at it in awe as I ate mine. His eyes were warmer now, a little unknow glow now visible in them.

He stuck the ice cream bar in his mouth and thoughtfully ate it. I threw the wooden stick from mine in the trash can next to me and watched him as he ate his. His mouth all covered in chocolate, I couldn't help but giggle. Searching my jacket's pocket, I found a tissue and licked the tip.

He threw the wooden stick over my head and into the trash can. I held his chin and wiped away the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

He kissed my nose and put his forehead to mine. He was hot, not just his body but temperature. "You have a fever" I whispered and looked at him. He nodded and closed his eyes. He leaned his head on my shoulder as we sat there for a few.

We watched the sun set, sipping away the hot chocolate. when it got a little darker we decided to walk to my place. Edward was staggering around so I took his car keys and drove him home.

Mary and Esme were talking away sitting in the cozy chimney lit living room drinking tea. I tried to support Edward as much as I could but I was weak. I held onto his waist with one of his arm around my shoulders.

Mary set her tea cup down and came and helped me. "Oh thank heavens he was with you! What happened?" She asked frantically.

I blushed and gave her the censored version. "Edward came to my place, he spend the night, we went out to the park, he wasn't speaking to me so I figured he had a fever" I informed her as we led Edward upstairs to his room.

Esme followed behind chuckling with Mary. "Edward becomes such a mute puppy when he's not feeling well. Don't take it the wrong way, dear" Esme smiled and entered his room first to get him a pair of pj's.

She rummaged through all his clothes. "Does this boy only sleeps in boxers?!" She muttered to herself, I giggled and went to helped Mary. Mary took his temperature and said it wasn't that high, high, but not dangerous.

I was in charge of kitchen duty. Going downstairs into the kitchen, Storm our puppy barked and wagged her little tail happy to see me. I smiled at the pup and made my way looking for vegetables in the fridge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_I made my way in the heavy pouring way at fifty five miles. Not as fast as I would normally go but I wanted to see her in her house, not the hospital. _

_I saw Charlie's cruiser leave as soon as I turned to her street, good, so her dad won't be home. _

_Getting out quickly, I put my hoodie on and ran to Bella's house. Knocking once, I looked down. I was stupid for doing this. This was stu- she opened the door._

_"Edwa-" I cut off hugging her. She was warm and smelled like Freesia and Strawberries as always. I didn't know why I even came, why I couldn't just go home and mop around or get mad._

_"B-b-b-bella... I-I-I... need... y-y-you"_ _I stuttered, what the hell did I just say?! It was the truth but... but... I didn't want to pressure her like I promised back in the hotel in Seattle._

_She led me upstairs, I sat down on the bed, I was freezing. When she came back I moved and embraced her from the back. She the warmth I needed. She dropped the towel in her hands._

_I kissed her neck, she turned around in my arms to face me. _

_"B-b-bella I-I-I love... you" I whispered as I pressed my cold lips to hers. _

_Before I knew it, we backed up to her bed. I was surely going to hell for this. Shouldn't you be married before giving yourself away to someone? Ah, well, screw it. _

_I didn't care, I just needed her closer to me. I didn't want Ray to keep reminding me that I could never be fully happy. That... I couldn't... couldn't love without regret._

_"Edward carry my bags!"_

_"Get blue contacts! Blue is the new green!"_

_"I hate you! I love you always!"_

_"Stupid emo skater!"_

_"You're my everything Eddie! Baby, please get that tongue piercing removed!"_

_"I'm not a whore!!"_

_I gripped onto the sheet above Bella's shoulders, I hated Ray, she deceived me. She used me like a toy, she was always number one in her book, never caring, never really loving. I didn't need a High School drama. I already had my stupid father to deal with, an empty childhood, a broken family I needed to piece back together. _

_Before I knew it, a tear fell down, it landed and glittered in the moonlight, on Bella's ivory skin. She caressed my cheek, her touch was gentle and loving. _

_"Don't worry, don't be sad" She whispered. _

_That night, my defense was down, that night I gave myself to Bella without thinking. I didn't need to think much about it. I loved her, she loved me. That's all that mattered in that moment. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_In the morning I heard get up and take a shower. She went downstairs quietly humming to herself as I heard noises of pans being moved around and the stove turning on. The door creaked opened, I was able to hear and smell everything. I decided to get up and get ready. I didn't want Charlie making a surprise entrance. _

_Going downstairs, I smiled weakly at Bella still feeling emotionally drained. I ate in silence with her feeling dizzy but ignoring it. We walked hand in hand to the park right after Bella made her dad a sandwich and fries. _

_It was a nice day but I wasn't feeling so good. Bella went on the swing, I followed her. She ran to get ice cream, I just waited feeling a little lost that her warmth was gone for a moment. _

_She came back smiling. She was such sweet girl. I hope she won't think that I took advantage of her last night. I could never. _

_The sun setting, she informed me I had a fever, I nodded. I was sleepy, Bella decided to take me home. As much as I wanted to chuckle at the thought of her being the first person I trusted with my precious car, I just didn't find the humor in it feeling sick in all. _

_We made it to my place in ten minutes, Esme and Mary were drinking tea in the living room. Bella insisted on trying to carry most of my weight but I knew she couldn't. Mary asked her where I was at, yeah, leave good ol' gran to worry about me. _

_Esme chuckled and continued to call me a 'Mute Puppy' as her own personal joke. I was always lost when I would get sick when I was little. I was considered the 'Bella of the Cullen household' thinking about it now. Bella would some how find that funny after scolding me. _

_They helped me upstairs, I felt like I was flying. My eyes would close and then flutter open for a brief second just to close again. I tried to concentrate on what Mary was telling me to do._

_I only remember hearing Bella's soft footsteps leaving my room as Esme made comments on lack of pj's I had. _

_I wanted to laugh, be normal me, but I was drained. I heard Storm bark downstairs and I knew my two nurses would be here soon._

_Mary whispered, "Get some rest" placing a wet towel on my forehead. Esme kissed my cheek and left with Mary downstairs. _

_It was lights out for me. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! So I don't usually like the 'He said, She said' repeated scene thing but I think it was necessary.

It was sweet and to the point. On Edward's half I didn't exactly repeat word for word because that's pointless to me.

So hope you liked! :D

You know the drill! I only listened to Back To Me for this chap. It's a nice sad song.

R&R Please and Thankies!

Ps. Edward b-day, well whatever age he may be, he'll always look good to me! He's 108 in my book. ;)


	27. Damn Girl

AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been scratching my brain for something that fitted this part and I think I have it! err... sorta.

Attention video game horror lovers! Well if you know the game Bioshock and the movie Ghost Ship then that's a hint to my next one-shot err... two-shot maybe.

Also I just loved Asian dramas so I will think about making a version based off one of the Korean movie that I recently watched that I just fell in love with!

I finally managed to see half of Meet The Robinsons - such a nice movie! Watch it! :D AAR made my day with being on the soundtrack.

Okay! So onto the next chap! Hooray! :D

I'm a little bummed that they will be here in Vegas but it's always at the stupid clubs. Gah! Dx

Well anyways this series is almost coming to an end! Yay! I don't know how many more chapters but yeah. The sequel will be crazy, that's for sure!

Damn Girl

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_"Edward! Why did you dye your hair black! Now you look like a stupid emo!" She scrunched up her nose in disgust._

_I lowered my head, so much for bringing out your eyes, "I thought you would like it" I whispered. _

_"Take your stupid skateboard off my lawn!" She kicked my skateboard and crossed her arms._

_"I'd rather shove it up your- gah! You piss me off you know!" I yelled back at her. _

_"Baby, please buy me this? Pretty please?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "What am I? Edward's-Atm-R-Us?" _

_"Ditch your friends and let's go out to Seattle" She grabbed my arm._

_I sighed, "Fine but no drinking this time"_

_"Tony Hawk is stupid!" She poked my chest._

_I rubbed it, "So is your face!"_

_"Join cheerleading for me Eddie?" She pleaded. _

_I looked her up and down and laughed, "When hell freezes over!"_

"Edward, you're burning up. Come on Storm, help me cover him up well" I heard a soft giggle and a light weight by my legs, a tail wagging, my blanket being pulled down to cover my legs. I always ended up tangled up in my blankets.

The weight of the pup going away as it barked when two hands took her and put her on the floor, I peeked through squinted eyes. Bella did too much for me.

I wanted to sigh and show her I was awake but I just didn't have the strength.

I felt pathetic, she's always taking care of me. Bella was nursing me back to health, always the shoulder I could cry on, the person to lean on, the one to kiss me and actually show me she wants to be a part of my life. I could feel her love.

What do I do for her? Nothing that's what.

I make her cry, fought with her, kept secrets from her, I'm a horrible person. I let Alice change me on the outside, what about the inside? Was I different? Did I mature? Am I just hopeless to roam the earth mourning and feeling regret?

I did a lot of things I shouldn't have been doing when Ray and I were a _thing_. What ever the hell that '_thing' _was. I smoked, I drank, partied to the point Ryan and Jaime ignored me for weeks. It wasn't like I liked doing that stuff, it was just a way to ease everything I guess. I wanted to prove myself to Ray, wanted her to like me by changing.

I tried to like cheerleading but no way in hell did it clicked, I did get blue contacts once but they burned my eyes, itchy and all that crap.

I was a hopeless lover. I was stupid and lonely, I trusted Ray with my heart, she just grabbed it out off my chest and pricked needles in it, the beating blood pumping heart I gave her so openly was used as a ragged toy, a part of a voodoo doll that was played with solely on that spot to cause more pain.

She was my everything.

I'm... I'm not being fair to Bella.

Did this mean I wanted to break up?

I rushed into a relationship not even a month after breaking up with Ray. Normally any female would of waited to give her heart to another trusting that new guy with it after some time from breaking up with her ex.

It seems like I do everything backwards, even relationships.

I got Bella involved with me, the horrible person who should just die. Not even a completed three whole months and I already slept with her. Man, I'm going to hell I know it.

"Edward, you're going to feel better soon, I just know it! Be strong for me, okay?" She giggled and I saw her small smile on her face. She turned quickly and place the tray with food on my computer desk, Storm barked a few times with Bella shushing her to not wake me.

I cringed back as if I were in pain. _Why, Bella? Why do you make me regret everything I did until now? _

Even I couldn't find the answer to my own question.

She was just so... so... innocent. Never once did she just come complaining to me, nagging me to do things for her, come crying to me with her problems, show she was scared. Never.

I'm screwing everything up. So tell me, tell me please...

Why do I feel so...

So... sick?

Sicker than my actual fever.

She placed a hand on my forehead to check my temperature, she was so warm and gentle like a feather.

I grabbed her hand and placed it over my heart. "Edward?" She questioned.

"Shh... listen" I order as she felt my beating heart increasing in tempo.

Two breaths.

Two confused mixed emotions.

Two filled with wishes, desires, goals.

One beating heart.

One heart for Two people who can't express their love enough.

Two teenagers; confused, scared of the future, finding themselves for the first time.

One boy and One girl.

"Love at first sight"

Yeah well 'Love At First Sight' sucks,

Never did it say it would be _this _complicated.

Never did it say that if the Boy screws this up would he be left lonely forever.

Never did it say that the Girl would be the one in pain, the sweet innocent Girl who loved the Boy.

Why couldn't I just forget Ray so easily? So quickly and forever?

Why was there still a place in my heart for her?

I didn't love her.

"Promise to never leave me, I promise not to hurt you anymore" I whispered, took her hand and kissed each and every knuckle then sleep taking over me,

"...How could I ever leave you, Edward?"

I was so worn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

"I'm in too deep. In my heart, I love you... So how can I ever leave you, Edward?" I whispered and kissed his hot forehead. Never once did he open his eyes, he quickly fell asleep again.

I stayed sitting in his computer chair just watching him breath, his chest rising up and down. He seemed troubled in his sleep, not his normal peaceful look.

I wanted to frown, I couldn't help him in this state. I couldn't do more than help him get better and be there for him. Was it even possible to do more for him? I believed so.

Storm barked and wagged her tail, her nose pointing up towards the sandwich and juice I brought up for Edward. I chuckled and scratched her behind the ear. "You silly, come on, let's get you food" I got up and quietly opened the door, Storm followed ahead running down the stairs, she sure was an energetic little one.

Closing the door behind me I headed downstairs into the kitchen finding a note from the Mary and Esme on the island counter.

It read:

Dear Bella,

We'll be back soon hopefully. We went out to go meet up with Alice and the others, said they found a couple of places they liked.

-Mary 

Ps. Make sure to have Edward drink lots of liquids! His body gets so weak when he gets sick with simple little things. I'm sure you're doing an excellent job Bella! Take care of my baby boy for me. With love and good home made cooking!

-Esme

I it read out loud and smile. I would always take care of him. Squatting down to a cabinet I took out a can of dog food for Storm.

Getting a can opener, I opened it and took her bowl, taking half of the can with a spoon, I put it in her dog bowl. She barked eager to dig in. "I know, I know little one. Hold your horses!" Setting her food bowl down next to her water bowl she turned in a full circle, jumped a little, barked and wagged her tail as she ate.

I patted her head and went to wash my hands from the smell of dog food. Drying off with a kitchen towel I made my way back upstairs to Edward's room.

Going into his room, he was tossing and turning in his bed. I frowned again. Please get better soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_"Edward, you're a disgrace to the family! You're staining my perfect family image. Tell me son, tell me please! What the hell makes you think you can do whatever you want when you want?!" _

_I stood there quiet, didn't he ever hear of something called being an individual?_

_"I'm sorry, sir" _

_"Son... I'm... I'm disowning you as my own. I thought you would be more like your sister Alice, not like Emmett! I've had it with you and all that rebellion you're going through!"_

_"Fine, then disown me. I don't need a father..."_

_"Edward! We are sooo wasted!' She madly giggled and zig-zagged her way to the car. I rolled my eyes, "No, you're the one wasted. I only drank water"_

_"Let me drive your stupid shiny precious car!!" She shoved me and kicked the right front tire of the Volvo. _

_"Over my dead body!" I grabbed her arm tightly. _

_"I'll kill you myself! Hand over the damn keys Edward!!" She yelled in my face. _

_"Back off woman!" I got right up in her face as well. _

_"Edward, bro! This isn't funny anymore! Come right down this instant!" Jaime yelled from the ground. _

_"Yeah we get it! You're the man! Come on down! Esme will kill us if she finds out!!" Ryan waved his skateboard side to side begging me to come down._

_The wind blowing in my face, my heart beating faster, my nerves getting the best of me, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes leaning slowly forward with arms wide open."I want to fly! Why can't I fly?! Well I'll prove it to ya!"_

_"EDWARD NO!!"_

_And with their voices in the back with the world becoming blurry I jumped from the high roof. _

_"Do you want to die, idiot!"_

_"Ray I-"_

_"Save it! Man you are so stupid!!"_

_"Sorry"_

_"So Eddie do you love me?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Good!"_

_"Wow you sure do have a big fan base don't you?" Bella asked giggling. _

_I sighed and sat in the teacher's couch. "Yeah fan base of one person"_

_"And who would that be?"_

_"Molly Randers. She's been in love with me since middle school"_

_"Ah I see, that's nice. I'm kinda jealous of her"_

_I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh?"_

_"Yeah because I'm your biggest fan ever Edward!" She winked and blew a kiss at me. _

_I cupped my right hand and catched it, holding her sincere kiss on my cheek smiling. _

"Edward, please get better soon... I... I can't stand seeing you like this" A light weight came and sat down on my bed, startled I rose up quickly and hugged Bella's waist securely.

"Shh... everything is going to be alright. I promise" She patted my head and ran a gentle hand up and down my back reassuring me.

I held her and clung onto her warmth, the only thing I needed. The only person I ever needed but...

"Bella, I'm sorry! I did bad things in the past! Please don't hate me! I did drink and smoke in the past, I did like going to parties, I even made deals with teachers when I would ditch! I'm a bad person, you deserve so, so, so much better than me. I know you can find someone like that. I'm hopeless! My family is torn, my whole life is screwed up, I'm just confused!"

"If... if... if... that's what you think will help you. Then... then... we can just... go our own... ways" Her voice cracked.

"I need time to think! I still love Ray but I love you too!" I yelled to her back.

"Ray was... was your first... everything... I know it's hard to forget about that"

"Bella, she's wasn't my first for everything. There's a lot of things that I've done with you that I never did with Ray"

"That's not the point"

"Then what is, Bella?"

"You were with me, still having strong feelings for her. I... I... I don't know, Edward. I'm starting to believe now that you weren't even seeing my face clearly, did you see Ray in me? Pretend it was her you were kissing and not me?"

I was speechless, "Bella I would never do that to you" I opened my eyes, looked up and saw a innocent Girl shedding tears. "Please don't cry... you have to understand..." I whispered.

She blinked back tears, "I understand. A guy can never forget his first girlfriend... I'm... you know what," She unwound my arms from her and got up. "I'm so stupid. It was great being with you. A girl like me with no experience in anything was just an easy catch. Thank you, thank you for 'loving' me even it was just a mask of lies. I will always cherish our time together. Feel better soon okay? Tell Esme and Mary that I'm sorry. Tell them that I just could never be the right girl for their baby boy to love completely. High School, you know? Filled with drama. Ha, it's funny in a way... I guess I'll see you around school then. Love Storm and play with her. If you decide to get back with Ray then tell her that she won the game of hearts. I don't want to get hurt anymore so dating is sooo off my list now" She weakly put a smile on her lips, more like twitching it up.

"Bella I-" I tried to say but she put a hand up a hand and stopped me.

"I made soup for you, it's ready to eat. The sandwich is in the fridge in Saran Wrap, so is the apple juice from earlier. Make sure to eat and drink lots of liquids! I don't want your grandma and mom to worry about you. Edward, I will always love you so I don't expect you to feel the same way. Break ups suck you know? You need time to sort out your feeling, I get it. I'm not a stupid girl. I never would ever blame you for things from the past. The past is the past right? So forget about it. I'm happy that I could help you for a short amount of time. Tell Ryan and Jaime that I guess I'll see them around. Tell Alice to not torture you anymore, I know she loves you. Charlie is already mad at me for coming to your house, doesn't want me to be a bother you know? But I know I am bothering you. Your heart aches for two girls but the one who really did mean everything she said now and in the past is the one that is saying goodbye. I wonder if Ray ever meant whatever she may have said in the past to you but of course it's none of my business. Tell Ray to erase my name from her Hit List. Having my lip stabbed with a pocket knife wasn't fun and I don't want to get stabbed in new places. She's a tough one, unlike me. I was a distraction; that stupid Bella that is clumsy and just plain ol' out boring. I get it, a girl like me is so not your type. Thanks for giving me a chance, I appreciate it. Now I can live my single life telling every one the story of when I had a boyfriend... one that loved me but at the same time deceived me" She clapped and rubbed her hand together slowly moving backwards towards the door. She took her jacket from my computer desk, opened the door and ran out.

"Bella! I-" I stopped when I heard the front door slam shut. I screwed everything up! I didn't mean it like that, it wasn't meant to be said that way! I still did like Ray but she wasn't... wasn't the one I wanted to be with. Now Bella ran out of my life again but this time it's permanent.

I wish I had a time machine, in where I could just go back a few minutes ago. Being sick sucks, being heart broken kills.

What did I just do?

Was my life already set in stone?

'He who dies alone and unloved'

Ray and I had a 'Hate you-Love you' type of relationship but Bella and I had a 'I love you with everything' type. So did I enjoy pain so much that I hurt the only girl that said she loved me so.. honestly?

I fell back onto my bed and looked at the slighly opened door. I closed my eyes and sighed. Why was it so hard to say things? Why did I still hoped that everything with Ray was real? All those exchanges of sweet words?

Why couldn't I see Bella? She never asked me for anything. She wasn't a liar or mean. She was so sweet and innocent. A person like me should just learn to let her go. She deserve a guy with a whole family and one that knows to forget about their first girlfriend.

In truce, Bella felt like my first girlfriend. Ray was more of the dragon that forced me through vines filled with thorns just get to my sleeping beauty.

I wish I could die.

My room was always cold, Bella was like my candle, the one to flicker and glow in the shadows, the one to provide at least a little bit of light and plenty of warmth to a dark room, but that light was giving out and flickering on and on until it gave up and blew out by a gust of wind.

I had to sort of my feeling fast before I could...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Running downstairs, Storm barked, I ignored her and slammed the front door shut. Putting my jacket on I ran as fast as I could heading home. The road was still wet from the early rain, it was cold and I tried my best to continue to concentrate on the cold but it didn't help as it reminded me so much of his room.

How can everything be so perfect one second and then spiral down hill and crash burning in another?

I know I wasn't perfect or that pretty but hey, I thought I had a chance with him. All I wanted was a real relationship, that's all I asked for and that's what I got. A real relationship in where he loved his ex and his current girlfriend. I could never tell him to choose, that just wasn't right.

I was fine, I was cool, I... I... I... didn't need him, I didn't want to be hurt again. Who was I kidding? I gave him my heart, the one that was never hurt in a relationship. I gave it to him and he just was confused on how to use it.

I guess the best thing to do was to tell me now than a year later. I didn't want him live in guilt. Regret things, hate people, be someone he wasn't.

I guess like Marry Poppins I was just there to help out when needed and now that I'm not needed I can be on my way again but unlike her I don't get a happy ending, instead I leave home with an empty broken heart with no hope at all.

I stopped walking in the cold, stopping and holding myself for warmth. I was so... so lost without him. It wasn't like when I saw Ray kissing him, this time it meant it was permanent.

This time who knew if we could ever get back together. I looked to the empty dark wet road and just dropped to the floor. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry more than what I did back in his room.

I missed him already.

Crying my heart out, I let out everything.

I was always trying to be his support so he wouldn't have to worry so much. I let out all those time he made me worry about him, the memories that I wanted to never forget, I let out the pain of not being able to be with him anymore.

Maybe I really was stupid...

...but he said he needed time to think about it.

Would I wait for his final decision? Would I wait for him to tell me the bad news? Good news?

Would I ever know?

I shook rocking back and forth, my lower lip jutted out, seeing my breath in front of me, I tried to find the warmth that disappeared.

I saw a car's headlights, when it stopped a frantic looking man came out. I wasn't paying attention to anything as he opened his passenger side then running up to me with a blanket.

"Oh honey! There you are! I was just going to go get you from Edward's" He said wrapping the blanket around.

Edward's...

"Edward... is... Edward is... he's... he..." I slowly looked at him, brown eyes staring back filled with concern. Charlie.

"Shh... you can tell me later sweetie. Let's go home" He guided me into the car, we went home in silence, just the buzzing noise from the heater.

Edward was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**One week later: Halloween Week:**

Alice's Pov:

"Edward! You're going to be late for school!" I yelled out. He didn't say anything. Hearing his door opening and closing he slowly came down. Of course I hated the idea that he dyed his hair black and red again but I didn't care now seeing him only wearing black skinny jeans, a baggy shirt, and a big black college like sweater. He returned to wearing his black rimmed glasses and tongue piercing everyday.

"...bye" He whispered and dragged his black backpack out the door like the Grim Reaper's heavy scythe.

I sighed and waved goodbye seconds after he left on his skateboard to school. I watched him from the window as he dropped his skateboard on the floor and instead of using it he just pushed it and followed it walking slowly after his rolling board.

I closed my eyes and wished that things would go back to the beginning when Bella was still in his life.

"He just isn't the same without her" Mary said behind me. I opened my eyes and continued looking out nodding. "Ditto"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charlie's Pov:

"You have a good day at school okay honey, I'll be there to pick you up exactly on time" I smiled at Bella and nodded as she got out of the car.

Her hair was flat and covering part of her face, her head down, she wore gray jeans, a baggy gray shirt and sweater.

I wanted to frown and beg her to be happy again but I could never. She was so heart broken. I wanted to kill, no murder Edward for doing this to my baby girl but I wouldn't for her sake.

"thanks..." She muttered and shut the door. She looked down to her converse shoes and entered the building nearby.

I hope that I don't have to send her to her mother...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan's Pov:

Ugh. This is the like a boring cycle. Edward would come to class, sit down and put his head on his book, the bell would ring and he would drag his body to the next. When lunch would come he would take interest on sharp objects but we quickly took them away from him.

He banged his head on the lunch table and slumped on the table. "Come one man! You still haven't told us what happened!" I shook his arm.

He growled, "I told you! Imstupidandcausedustobreakup!" He mumbled to the wooden lunch table.

"Huh?" Jaime said flinging a small piece of ice to him. It melted on him, he ignored us after that. I looked over to a empty table with a girl so pale, her one eye that wasn't covered by her flat dark brown hair had blackish purple like tired lines, her lips were so broken. She looked at her food moving it around with her spork acting like it was the black plague or something.

Bella was so lifeless. So dead without him and he was acting the same.

"When did Edward die?" Came the voice of the stupid bit- I mean witch that started this all.

"Go to hell, Ray" I growled at her staring at Bella.

She ignored me and walked off. Edward starting banging his head on the table. Just hearing Ray's voice was enough for him to start. "Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid" He chanted over and over again to himself.

I ignored him sick and tired of his new attitude. When he tried jumping off from the roof when we were kids, I thought that was the last time I would ever see my friend alive but he was a fighter in the hospital.

Now I don't even know if he can be strong anymore. Where has my friend gone again?

Something new happened in our new routine. Bella started to eat her food but after taking a few bites she stopped and stared at it. She covered her mouth and ran to the restroom.

"What's up with Marie?" Jaime asked pointing to Bella. We decided to use her middle name in front of Edward so he wouldn't react.

I shrugged, "Probably just bad case of mystery meat loaf" It was a mystery on how half the school liked that crap. I don't blame Bella for not liking it.

Hope this break-up which was said to be permanent continues and picks up where it left off again.

I don't want to lose two good friends.

Like killing two birds with one stone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Longest chapter evers! Well I hope that makes up for the amount of time you all had to wait for me to continue writing.

Yes I know... I made them break up again. Why? because I felt like it and it was part of a dream I had for this story.

I'm running out of AAR songs to use so I'm trying to make these chapters longer to end this and start the sequel along with other series.

It took me two days to write this! It was hard not to get watery while typing. I think it's sad.

Hint: The mystery meat loaf has nothing to do with her getting sick.

I hate meat loaf so it's a 'mystery' to me why a lot like it. I think it looks like fried brains in sauce.

I type fast so any mistakes - I'm terribly sorry!

Onto reviews! I always love hearing from you all! :D

Click it! Click the button! You know you want to! lol.


	28. Another Heart Calls

AN: Well I have no clue where to begin! So I'm just going with the flow. Lol, will they get back together or...? well the road is a bumpy one.

Another Heart Calls

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Halloween**

Alice's Pov:

"...alice please don't make me do this"

"What? I swear both of you mumble! Parler anglais! I mean speak english!" I swear these two are playing a guessing game with people!

"I don't want to celebrate halloween..."

"Bella what the hell?! Halloween is the night to be some crazy well other than weekends... but that's not the point here, the point here is that I don't care if you two broke up! I'm your friend too you know! Not just the sister of your ex" I explained as she winced in pain.

My eyes narrowed, "Now missy, don't act sick just to get out of this!" I said pointing a fresh french manicured nail at her, She shook her head and cupped a hand to her mouth and ran straight to the bathroom.

I sighed, Ryan and Jaime have told me she's been sick for a days now at school. I wonder if she was eating properly or starving herself...

She came out and looked down at her shoes, "I don't feel so good... stupid stomach flu"

I smiled and shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Now you're dressing up as an angel. I already have your costume ready so be here already showered tonight by six so I can do your make up and hair. The devil himself will be here in an hour so let's drive you home" I winked at her and took my car keys from my jean pocket.

It was nice finally having my car here, I missed my Yellow Porsche so much! It was a pain trying to get it to the States. Also transferring schools and my stuff gave me a small vacation I could enjoy so it was sorta a good benefit in a way.

I would start going to Fork High at the end of this month to finish my Senior year. That meant I would get to hang with Bella more! It was exciting and I couldn't wait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Alice gave me a ride home, heading in there was a note waiting on the stair's railing. Picking it up I read it, the note said that Charlie was going to be working late tonight since it's a crazy holiday. He said Halloween was the only time the station got really busy.

Dropping the note I rushed upstairs into the bathroom. I swear I feel like I'm turning into the Exorcist.

Flushing the toilet I turned the water and squirted toothpaste on my toothbrush I got rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth. I've been throwing up for the past week or so. Ever since we broke up, I had a fever for two days from being in the cold and then now it came down to horrible case of a stomach bug.

It was already four, going into my room I went to get sweats, since Alice was going to make me dress into something else anyways then it was better to wear something comfortable and easy to take off fast.

Taking a shower I ignored everything that has happened in a short amount of time. Charlie was pestering me to take a nice little vacation to go visit my mom but I couldn't with school and not wanting to be far from him.

The water splashed on my face, the small orbs of water on my skin. Such beauty and simplicity but it didn't get that way over night. Our relationship did get started over a short amount of time and just like water, it vaporized into the air, gone and longing for it again.

I sighed, turned off the water, wrapped myself with a towel, got dressed and dried my hair, Alice came and picked me around five fifteen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jaime's Pov:

"Hey Edward you going home?" I asked as he picked the grass around where he was sitting. He shook his head, "I was but Alice is mad. She said to not come home until the party"

"Did you really wanted to go? You know she's there" Ryan pointed out. He winced in pain, "...I know. She's there with Alice probably having a good time. I just wanted to get a glimpse of her but Alice is blocking all access to seeing her"

"That's harsh" I commented.

"Well it's for her own good. Bella doesn't need a broken heart, a reason to be sad. You screwed up and destroyed what you had. We care for you bro but damn. I thought you were different now! Ray can go to hell and if you're a dumbass and follow her then Jaime and I won't be there to stop you anymore" Ryan lectured.

I nodded and stayed quiet even though he didn't look up from the grass.

"I am a dumbass..." He whispered.

Ryan nodded his head, "Damn right you are"

"Look on the bright side Edward! She's hurting and so are you so just get back together! You know it's easy as one, two, three!" I jumped and snapped my fingers smiling.

Ryan hit the back of my head, "No you idiot! You've never been through a break up!"

"Sooo!" I stuck out my tongue at him, "Because I knocked up Melody, I couldn't just leave her! She's my first and only girlfriend and I love her dearly"

"How long did you wait until you did it with her, Jai?" Edward asked looking up to me, I blushed, "What are we? Spilling secrets now? Nah, just messin' with ya! Hmm... let's see, I don't know... maybe two years after dating? All I remember was that I was the one to take her to get a test done and when she came out positive I just couldn't be more happy!"

"Poptarts make you happy" Ryan rolled his eyes at me, I ignored him and looked back at Edward. "Why? Don't tell me you and Bella-"

His cell rang. "Hello?" He answered. He listened and got up, hanging up and putting his cell in his pocket, "I gotta go. Alice needs me to get last minutes items, besides I have to stop by the pet store to get more puppy chow for Storm"

We nodded and let him go. If we didn't get interruppted, I wonder what his answer would of been...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Leaving the guys at the football field I made my way to get cups, plates, chips, and sodas for Alice at the store. She thought there wouldn't be enough for everyone she invited. Heading now to the pet store I parked and entered.

Mrs. Williams was delighted to see me, "Edward! Heavens look at your hair! Did you recently dye it? I think it looks lovely dear. Brings out your gorgeous green eyes out" She commented loving.

"Thank you. Can I buy some more of your home made puppy chow? Storm seems to like it more than the name brand ones" I winked at her and handed her a twenty.

She blushed a rosy pink, it was reminded me so much of her...

Mrs. Williams took the bill and handed me eighteen back. "Two dollars charge for you. You're like family dear. Just make sure not to over feed your little pup" She said handing me five medium size packs of food.

I thanked her again and made my way home. Going in through the garage entrance straight to the kitchen I set the bags from the store down, Stored the puppy food in the bottom cabinet and made my way upstairs when I heard small complaining from Alice's room.

My Bella was in there with her. She was so close yet so far. Knocking on her door nervously I opened it a little. I couldn't see Bella. "Hey umm... Alice the snacks and stuff are in the kitchen. I'm going to take a shower and then give Emmett that stupid CD you want for the party"

She popped up and smirked. "It's not stupid but you are!" She winked and slammed the door shut.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever... but I know I am"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

Going back to Bella after slamming the door shut I undid the curlers in her hair and hair sprayed her hair a little then getting my blow dryer and fixing it up. "Your costume just goes with you Bella! You sit here and wait, I just need to get things downstairs ready so don't move or else!" I clapped my hands and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Taking the bags into the living room I started getting the things out of the bags since that lazy ass didn't. I set the plate and cups in stacks neatly on the snack table in the living room where the party would be held.

The decorations were pretty darn good looking if I might add, Emmett was already at work setting up the DJ stuff up trying to figure out the wire work, Rosalie at the juice bar, Jasper setting up the fog machines and lights, and Edward was staying away from Bella since I put a temporary restraining order on him. "Perfect!" I smiled and ran upstairs again to Bella.

Going in I looked around for Bella when she came out with her mascara streaming down her face. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked as she sat on my bed. "I... I...can't be in the same room with him. Alice, I just don't want to see him. It hurts too much and besides I don't feel good. I'm trying my hardest to forget it, I mean it's been almost two weeks and I feel horrible! First we break up! I get sick! I feel so moody! I miss my period! Stupid stomach flu started!"

I twitched my ear, "Wait, what did you say?"

"Say what?"

"The thing before the last!"

"I missed my period?"

"And you said that you've been sick for two weeks?!"

"Almost two"

"Oh my gosh! Bella as you friend please answer this"

"Ok"

"Did you and Edward have sex?"

"We... I... yes"

"Did it ever occur to you that you could be pregnant?"

"N-no..."

"What would you do if you were?"

"I... I don't know, Alice"

Sighing I went straight into my bathroom and took out a pregnancy test from my secret compartment.

"Don't ask me how and why I even have one ok? Just call it, liking to be ready for anything" I handed her the test and dropped onto my bed.

"Thank you, Alice" She said and rushing off to the bathroom.

I hummed to myself. People would be here soon. Thank god I didn't invite the whole damn school. Bella came out ten minutes later. Ten minutes was a long time.

"Bella?" I asked as she held the stick.

"It... it... it.. it... came out positive Alice! Charlie will kill me! and Edward! I can't tell him! I just ruined his life!"

"Screw his life! Bella you're gonna have a baby! I am so jealous!" I squealed happily and hugged her. She clunged onto me and cried, "I don't know what I'm even doing anymore!!" She cried.

Damn Edward. Knocked her up and they broke up! Tell me please, what kind of idiot does that?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

I took the test and read it several times. The little plus sign suddenly became a huge neon sign to me. Why? I'm so stupid!

Rushing out and telling Alice I cried in her arms for fifteen minutes, she kept shushing me telling me that everything would be alright.

If only.

If only we didn't end our paradise.

If only he still loved me.

If only Ray didn't cause him so much pain.

I'm only sixteen! and now pregnant.

"Bella, have fun tonight and forget about Edward. In the morning we can figure this out. We will tell Esme and Mary. They won't judge you and then when you're ready tell Charlie. Edward is optional. I'd rather have you tell them now than when you've chose to run away and be in labor god knows where!" She wiped my tears away and got her make up bag.

I nodded. I wouldn't keep secrets from them.

Getting ready once again, I went downstairs in a white sundress, silver glittery angel wings and halo. My hair was in a simple curly high ponytail, Alice applied water proof mascara on me and a long lasting pink shade of lip gloss.

Edward was in the corner sitting on the couch wearing a black AAR shirt and black skinny jeans. Gah, he looked so hot but...

He sat there talking with Ryan and Jaime, he seemed to be enjoying himself but his eyes told me otherwise.

Alice went on and talked to Jasper all night. Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Austin, Eric, Peter, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, and five other were all talking, eating, and dancing.

I wanted to talk to Edward and tell him of his new status but I couldn't just yet. Yawning looking at the clock, nine thirty, I went upstairs into Alice room and undressed and put on my sweats.

Laying on her bed, I just thought of the morning to come. Crying myself to sleep wasn't so painful tonight knowing now that I had Alice there for me and even closer a part of Edward inside of me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mary's Pov:

Handing out candies on the streets to the children with Esme was a lot of fun. The party Alice was having at the house seemed to be a hit. When Esme and I returned home at one in the morning, the living room was cleaned up only leaving the trash bags there.

Edward was asleep on the couch. I didn't see him as he took to wearing all black. Esme kissed his forehead and covered him with a blanket and then taking out the trash.

I went upstairs to check on everyone else. Emmett and Rosalie fell in his room, Alice and Jasper took the guest room, and Bella was sleeping holding her stomach. I went in and covered her up. Her mascara was streaming down her face.

Poor dear probably cried herself to sleep. I remember when I broke up with my husband, it hurt but I can see Bella and Edward were taking it way worse than I could ever.

Going to sleep myself I somehow knew that good news was coming my way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

In the morning I woke up and brushed my teeth and hair. Cleaning my face from the make up I headed downstairs. Esme and Mary were the only ones up this early playing bingo in the kitchen.

"Ah morning dear, have a good time at the party?" Mary asked as she switched cards around. I nodded, "Are you two in a good mood?" I asked.

They chuckled and nodded, "Always are" they replied.

My heart started acting up again. "There's no way to say this any other way. Either time or when I say it doesn't matter because I'm expecting a reaction of some sort" I began starting to play with my hands.

"What is it?" Esme asked switching cards. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant!" I told them

"BINGO!!" Mary shouted, "Esme how about a rematch later? Oh sorry dear, anyway who is the father?" Mary raised an eyebrow.

I gulped, "Edward"

They both looked at each other and then at me, Mary looked at Esme who nodded, then Esme raised an eyebrow and smiled, Mary looked directly at my flat stomach. Seconds passed and I felt like just fainting on the scene.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted and hugged each other, they jumped embracing, they chanting, "We're gonna be grandmas! Grandmas!"

I didn't expect this. What I expected was a lecture.

"I thought you would be mad"

"Oh honey! We could never! We've been wanted this for so long! Just call us two crazy women who can't wait! Esme wants grandchildren and me? Well I'm just glad to still be alive and well!" Mary hugged me.

I sighed and hugged her and Esme. This felt weird.

I just know the hardest part was telling Charlie but I would wait. The one person that mattered the most right now was the one that hurt to even be near.

I didn't want to tell anyone more than him.

I didn't want to feel so broken anymore.

He was my other half that I couldn't let go of.

He was my everything and even if he picks her then I would have to accept that. I would tell him any way the situation may be because he has every single right to know about this.

I have to tell Edward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bingo! Ha ha I love that part. So anyways thank you** -IAmCullenized-** for suggesting that song. It's the only song I don't have! -yet-

And indeed will I use it next! :D

So anyways yeah I wrote this today. Hope you like!

Now onto your lovely reviews!


	29. 11:11pm

AN: Ummm... not much to say but thank you! I don't know what appeals to a lot about this story. I'm just going with the flow here. Like my brain and mind are TiVo. Lmao. :)

11:11pm

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Three Days Later**

Bella's Pov:

I still haven't told him. I still haven't gone to see Alice. I still haven't told Charlie. I did tell Renee.

She screamed in the phone and yelled it to the world, Phil took over and said that he'll have her call me back when she was sane. I didn't think she would be so filled with joy.

All these positive welcoming of the news were making my head spin and caused a headache to form. I missed one person right now and it was too late to even see him.

Charlie went down to La Push, said Harry had fish fry for him so he's been gone since dinner. I rubbed my flat stomach gently. At least I would always have a little part of Edward with me forever.

If I ever found out he had kids with Ray would I kill him. "Ten fifteen" I whispered and decided to go for a walk. I didn't where I was going, I just needed to get out of my room for a bit.

Going out in my warm sweater, sweats, and rain boots I just went walking along the road. It was late so not many cars out.

What would his reaction be? Would he tell me to get lost or accept his duties as a father? What about school? Would they think I was a whore for sleeping with my boyfriend? Well ex-boyfriend.

Sighing I just walked in a slow zig-zagged motion following the small puddles of rain left from earlier.

Walking, I saw a person in a baggy black jacket and skinny jeans coming running closer and closer.

"Edward?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Getting my cell phone and stuffing it in my jacket's pocket I made my way down the stairs from my room.

"I'm going out" I shouted and closed the door. I didn't care about getting in trouble, receiving a curfew lecture by Mary and Esme, all I knew is that I miss Bella.

I had to see her, had to talk to her, I had to kiss her.

While I was moping around and avoiding Ray and Bella I should of been more worried over Bella than myself. Was she eating? Getting enough sleep? How was Charlie handling this?

Ray was a tough girl. If I heard she survived a plane crash, I wouldn't be that surprised,

How stupid can one person be? I lost the girl of my dreams, the girl I wanted to live my entire lief with. Sure I'm getting ahead of myself here but if that one person was meant to be with you and you knew it with every fiber of your being then tell me what the hell there is left to living for?

All the fighting I did with Bella wasn't even her fault. Stupid Ray, that whore broke us up over and over again. If I could go back in time I would in a heartbeat.

Just running for the hell of it I followed the long dark wet road. I needed time to think and get this all sorted out but how much more time did I have left?

Would I wait until Bella found someone new, dated, married, and left me out of any chances I could of had?

Yeah you hear people say that Time goes by fast when you're in love but then becomes slow as you're heart broken, well my Time was all screwed up as it was slow when I was in 'love' with the girl who caused me so much pain and just fast forward to end when I met the one for me.

Running I saw the figure of a girl in a sweater, sweats, and rain boots. Please god let it be her.

"Edward?" She called.

Thank you. "Bella?"

"What are... you doing out here so late?" She asked stopping a little further than I wished she would be

"I... just needed to think and..."

"And?"

"See you"

"Why, Edward?"

I sighed and catched my breath for a sec. "Bella I give up. I'm a dumbass and you know it. While we were taking a break I... I thought about what you said and I've thought of all the times I've had with Ray and let me tell you this, Bella" I looked up at her.

"Bella tell me please what's there to live for? Fighting? The pain? Hatred? Tears? I don't want to keep breaking your heart, you deserve so much better than me but I'm selfish and stubborn and so stupid. I want you and only you forever! I want to redo our lives, I want you to never shed tears for me. It hurts me to know that I'm the one making you cry over and over. I'm just a stupid boy and you're the most kindest angel that heaven has sent me. I... I... know now that what I felt for Ray was just nothing more than wanting to thank her. I wanted to thank her for distracting me from what I was going through, thank her for just being there for me as a distraction of my real problems, thank her for bringing us together"

"Edward..."

"Bella listen! Any guy you ask will tell you that they remember their first girlfriend, first kiss, first date and everything along the way. It's hard for me to accept that some people come and go just like that. I don't want you to ever go. I'm in too deep! I love you and only you! Please forgive me! I'm not forcing you to take me back but I just want you to know that I promise never to ever hurt you again! This is the last time I do!"

"Edward... I get it. I'm just an innocent girl who likes a boy who causes me pain. The pain of not being there for you is unbearable. The fights we have for things like Ray, that pain hurts but I can deal with it all the same. What good would our relationship be if we just lived all happy-happy? Creepy, right? I don't care about our fighting or Ray anymore. I'm tired of shedding tears. I just want everything to go back to how they were when we were happy together. I'm happy right now Edward. We have bigger things to worry about and all I ask of you is to be there for me"

"Bigger things to worry about?" I raised an eyebrow as she came closer and closer. So close I could smell her sweet scented hair in the calm wind.

"Edward I know this isn't how it was suppose to happen but things happen you know?"

"Y-yeah"

She took my hand, her hand touching mine was warmth I've been missing so much, placing my cold hand on her flat stomach I started to question what she was doing.

"What do you feel there?" She asked smiling.

Confused, I felt but nothing, "Err... your sweater?"

She smacked my arm softly with her free hand, "No you idiot!" She giggled.

"Honestly that's all I feel, was I expecting more?" I asked as she nodded.

"A lot more. There's two of us and lots and lots of love to go around. Inside me there's a little tiny bit of me and a little more of you. We need love and support, I need you there for me"

"Where else would I go Bella? I still don't get you. What's with the we?"

"How do you conceive Eddie?"

"Umm... conceive, pregnant right? So you're filled with... happ...iness?"

"You dork! Yes I am happy but I'm pregnant Edward! I'm gonna have a baby! and it's yours!"

"Well I knew that"

"Well?!"

"It's not you having a baby"

"What the hell do you mean Edward?"

"It's 'we're' having a baby" I stuck out my tongue at her and winked.

She huffed, "Is all your family like this?"

I looked up at the moon, then back down to her and nodded. "Yeah pretty much. We're like a cooler version of the brady bunch but less perky" I laughed joking,

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I Bells? I forgot to be safe and look where it got us. It didn't take me long to figure out why you running to the restroom all the time in school and also I overheard Esme and Mary screaming, jumping, and acting all happy baking sweets chanting something about grandchildren. I mean you should of seen them when they saw me! They just always smiled around me and it creeped me out but I knew they were just too excited. Now I would of been mad if you were twelve and I was still seventeen then yes, maybe I would of freaked out too and..."

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Yes ma'am!" I looked straight into her smiling eyes and pressed my lips to hers. God I missed her so much.

We were standing in the middle of the road, the only light coming from a close by light post, I kissed her will all my love put into it. Making out in the middle of the night, Not a pretty bad idea.

My cell beep twice telling me the time every eleven minutes but I ignored it knowing it was 11:11pm.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Well I know the lyrics have windows and blah blah but I had other plans.

So tell me what ya think! Since I'm practically writing every day now it leaves me with very little to say! Other than thank you a thousand times!

So see ya on chap. 30! :D

.


	30. Here I Sit

AN: WOW 600! O:

Well umm... heh heh yeah thanks so much!!

My story is random. I just type what the ol' brain tells me. I will be writing the sequel soon! and then Mr. Brightside will be continued - I don't plan to make that story long so maybe the ending with be a WTH?! moment or not - who knows? xD

Remember: I don't bite! You got a request? I'll do my best to write you a kick ass story! If you want me to read and review your story - anytime! I love to!  :D (Example on request, Check out: Photobooth Kisses)

**Well... **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde fans! ATTENTION! I will be writing a one-shot around that area. Listen to 'In The Shadows' by The Rasmus to get a hint!

_**A big thank you to **__**iluvtwilight4evr**__** for nominating this story at the **__**'Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards'**__** :D I am so happy I can go on in five different languages! xD **_

_**So remember to vote for your favorites! Just head over to **__**(dot)webs(dot)com.**_

Here I Sit

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Night**_

Edward's Pov:

_That night I took Bella back home but she had other plans when I was ready to jog back to my place. Going inside the dark empty house we went upstairs into her small room. Laying on the bed, Bella laid next to me playing with my jacket's zipper. _

_"Edward, are you scared?" She asked. _

_"Of what? The baby?"_

_"The baby of course, duh!"_

_I sighed, "Yeah of... course I'm scared. Bringing a new life into this world... means one more person to feed, take care of, love, I mean, I can't wait but we have a couple of months to worry about all that. Now, I have Jaime and Ryan to worry about too! You know they already have papers and membership badges waiting for me!"_

_"But I didn't tell them yet!" She shut her eyes in a cute way. "Besides you'll be one awesome daddy" _

_"Those two are never left in the dark for too long... an awesome dad? ha" I chuckled kissing her cold nose. _

_"What do you think of this baby, Edward?"_

_"Umm..." I had to think about that one for a sec. Even I didn't know the answer to that one competely yet. "I guess I'm happy, I mean, of course I am! I just don't wanna die!"_

_She giggled snuggling closer, "Charlie won't kill you. I've deicided to tell him in the morning"_

_"So, Esme and Mary already know and can't wait. I'm sure they'll tell Alice and Rosalie. Ryan and Jaime already probably know waiting to drag me into their Father Gossiping Club. Charlie still doesn't know yet. The dye in my hair isn't fading yet, I don't plain for it turning gray- umm... wait until next week! Tell him now and I'll be bald!"_

_"Oh, what are you saying now?"_

_"I'm just scared of you dad alright? He doesn't like me and now look what I did! I slept with the chief's daughter - has a nice ring to it but... ah damn it! What I'm trying to say is that he gives me the evil eye like if I'm the devil himself!"_

_She laughed, "He thinks no guy is good enough for me but I know what I want" She whispered seductively going on top._

_"The hell Bella?! Charlie will be home soon!" I whispered through gritted teeth. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Come on, I just got you back!" _

_I sighed and gaved in, damn hormones. "Fine"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

The next morning I came down skipping happily into the kitchen. Searching for cereal and a bowl to put it in, Edward came down acting like Grumpy himself.

"'Morning Grumpy! Thanks for last night" I teased, pouring milk into the bowl then adding corn flakes and sugar.

"Yeah last night..."

Sitting next to him I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad"

"Beeellllaaa" He whined, "I didn't want make up sex. I don't want to have sex every time I screw up. It isn't right! It's suppose to be on happy good terms"

I rolled my eyes playfully at him, "And here I'm the one who's suppose be complaining. I'm just happy and no one can bring down my mood, not even Charlie" I declared raising my spoon up high and proud like a flag.

He banged his head on the table, "Charlie!!" He whined.

"You called?" Charlie comes in getting a glass of water. Edward's head shot up to look him in the eye. "Spare my life!" He begged as Charlie just raised an eyebrow looking at me. I shook my head telling him not to worry. "Dad what are you going home so early?" I asked as he took a seat next to Edward.

Edward scooted over closer to me afraid of him. "Y-yeah... I just came back from La Push. Billy and his son Jacob say Hi. Edward boy, why are you acting as if I'm the Grim Reaper?"

Nothing never ever passes Charlie. "Oh? Really? That's nice, tell them I say Hi too and to catch me a big fish" I winked and cleaned up my mess on the table.

"S-s-sir, you don't have a gun on you do you?" Edward asked Charlie.

Taking a sip from his water he shrugged. "Nope, must of forgot it in the cruiser"

He sighed relieved, "Thank god"

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "Why? Did you do something?"

Edward gulped, "No sir! well you see, no! I- maybe.. wait! Bella should- but then... I- gah! This is hard..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charlie's Pov:

Coming home from La Push, I turned the engine off and locked the car. Opening the door I heard Edward and Bella talking. Something about good terms.

Surprising Edward, I took a glass and filled it it with water, sitting next to him as he scooted again. Bella sure has a great taste in guys, as if this one wasn't weird.

I finally was annoyed of Edward's nonsense asking me where my gun was and what not. I tapped my glass on the table. "Spit it out boy" I ordered as he just looked at Bella.

Bells turned around from washing her bowl and spoon. She smiled at both of us, "Too many knives and sharp objects for Edward's own good health. Let's talk in the living room, shall we?" She said sweetly pointing to the living.

I shook my head looking straight into her brown warm eyes. Sometimes I had to remind myself she wasn't five any more. My little sweet innocent girl.

Once I got up and went to sit in my favorite couch, Edward walked right behind Bella like a small chicky.

Clearing my throat I started as they sat there on the loveseat. "What is that you need to tell me?" I asked as Bella titled her head at Edward indicating for him to start.

"Well sir... you see... I might of... kind of... well... Bella is... we conceived" He winced.

Conceived? "As in pregnant?"

"Yes" They nodded.

I scratched my head, "Umm... so you're... filled with emotions?"

Bella slapped her forehead muttering something about men being all the same.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

I rolled my eyes. Men! Men are all the same! The ugly truth of all of them, simple minded, no good-

"Dad, I'm pregnant with Edward's child" There I said it! Ha! Edward winced again.

Charlie just looked at me and to Edward. Continued to do this for the past two minutes when he stopped breathing. I gulped, I've never seen him turn different shades of purple and red before.

"THE HELL WITH INNOCENT GIRL!!!" He yelled at the top of his lung making me cover my ears. Edward got up quickly squeaking a 'Sorry' and running out the door. Geez.

Charlie began to get his color back calming down as he ordered me to stay seated. Edward is so getting it when I find him.

"D-d-dad?"

"Bella what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I'm in love"

"With... with that?"

"With that what dad? A human being?"

"Edward Cullen. Has no record of going into the station. Ever. Good kid just..."

"Just not good enough for me?"

"Bells, that's not what I'm saying"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying the boy has problems. He lives by himself, well not anymore but... Winning his heart by getting pregnant isn't love"

"You think that I slept with him just to make sure he loves me in the end?"

"Well... he had a girlfriend"

"Yeah and they broke up"

"What are you going to do if he leaves you again now?"

"I... I... I'll learn to be stronger"

"Honey, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know dad. I know"

"So are you keeping this baby? You know I wasn't that far off older than you when Renee and I found out about you"

"Of course I'm keeping it. I love this baby already. I guess these type of things just run in the family don't they?"

He chuckled, "Heh, I guess so. Renee and I were in the same wagon as you before, I won't get mad. I'm just... it's sad to see your baby girl grow up"

"Oh you're getting too mushy! I'll be seventeen soon so almost an adult!"

"Heh, yeah. Where's Edward?"

"In St. Helens by now"

"Bella, be realistic here"

"He's outside. He's afraid of you, you know. Don't give my boyfriend-soon-to-be-father-of-my-child a heart attack now"

"I won't. I'm just mad I'm this young and already having a grandkid"

"Things happen, dad"

He rolled his eyes, getting up. I stood up, hugged him and pecked his cheek. "I love you, dad"

"Love you too, Bells" He whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Waiting out for my girlfriend to come out, a side of me was hoping to see her come out normal but the other worried side hoped not to see her covered in blood coming out with Charlie and his precious shot gun behind her back.

Ok so be more realistic here Edward. Charlie isn't that crazy to kill what Bella and I created and rip well... nothing out yet. The thing is I'm scared of him!

Charlie Swan. Never in my right mind would I think I would ever be dealing with him. I've seen him around doing his job dealing with bad kids and going out all the way to La Push to go fishing. I knew his type.

The type that said 'back off I have a daughter, twelve shots, and a shiny shot gun so back off' with just one stare.

I wasn't normally a big wimp. I've learned to deal with pain and all that but Charlie was one hell of a father.

I've never had a dad so I don't know what they're normally like... like I cared. Wait. I do care. I'm going to be a father soon!

Damn, now I'm in hot waters.

I didn't want to bond with Charlie asking him what a father needs to do and not. He was scary.

I admit I'm afraid of him and only him and Richard Simmons but that's another tale for another day.

Climbing up the tree in Bella's front yard I sat there and waited for her to come out. Sure she would probably kick my ass for ditching her but a man has gotta do all he can to stay alive!

Texting Ryan and Jaime, I waited for their replies.

**Jai: HahahahhahahaLMAO **

**Ry: Idiot xP**

**EC: Frwd: Shut up. I'm scared**

**Jai: Ya of a father**

**Ry: He's the nicest chief here**

**EC: Better than two parents! Shot gun! Dx**

**EC: My ass. He has a shot gun**

**Jai: With what better to kill you with my dear**

**Ry: Is Jaime going all Lil' Red on you?**

**EC: Not helping Jai! **

**EC: Yeah**

**Jai: So what! I'm bored!**

**Ry: I'll txt u later! Daisy woke up again**

**EC: Go bug Mel!**

**EC: K man**

"You know you can come down now" I heard that familiar angry voice call from below, Crossing my legs, I swung down hanging like a bat. Not my plan but I slipped.

"Hey babe... heh heh" I weakly smiled at her.

"You're lucky you're cute or else I would of set rules between us now since of course I'm expecting"

"So is he ok with it?" I asked.

"He's fine with it"

"Oh ok good"

"Charlie isn't that bad Edward" She sighed.

I shut my eyes, uncrossed my legs, then fell to the floor jumping up on my feet. "Yeah well I don't know anything about Fathers. Come on, let's go get ice cream" Taking her hand in mine I decided we should walk to the Diner.

Esme and Mary never stay in the house for two long and they just love to gossip so like the saying goes, Small towns know everyone and everything that goes around.

Entering the Diner they eyed me and Bella. I ignored the old folks and their disapproving looks. I'm a teenager and in love damn it! Getting my girlfriend pregnant wasn't the worst thing I could of done!

Bella sat down taking a menu and eying all the things she wanted. "See anything you like?" I asked her as her eyes widen and narrowed at the menu.

"Well I like the ice cream banana split mega deluxe sundae"

My jaw dropped. "Bella! That damn thing feeds four!"

"Well Me, You, Baby, and left over. Three people and one small portion left over" She smiled brightly getting a waitress.

I rolled my eyes and ordered it for her. When the order came she stole all the cherries. "So what exactly did your father say to you?"

She took a bite, "We're in the same wagon as he and my mom were in so he can't really lecture me and besides he knows I'm mature for my age. He trusts me and he hopes that you'll stick around all the way to the day of delivering"

I took her hand from across the table, "Bells, I would never leave you again"

"I'm scared of you ever leaving me"

"Bella don't think negative. Sure I might leave you when I need to get you the weird foods you'll be craving but that's the extent of me leaving you"

"I'm glad"

"You should be. A happy mother is the best kind!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mary. She taught me a lot. I was raised by her when my parents couldn't"

"She really is an incredible woman"

"I know but so are you" I whispered circling her knuckles.

She blushed, "Right"

"Here I sit with you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlisle's Pov:

_"Edward smile for the camera!"_

_"Carlisle honey go get the camera! Edward is about to take his first steps!"_

_"No! Alice don't be mean to your brother!"_

_"Don't drop the baby!"_

_"You have a heart of gold, Carlisle"_

_"Marry you? YES!! A thousand times yes!!"_

_"CARLISLE, EDWARD JUST SAID HIS FIRST WORDS!!!"_

_"This is our family, Carlisle" _

_"Welcome home, Baby Alice"_

_"Baby Edward looks just like you honey!" _

_"Can you believe it! We bought our first real house!"_

_"Carlisle, I'm worried about Edward, he has the flu!"_

_"Alice, don't feed worms to the baby!!"_

Esme. What would I do if I didn't have you? What would I be? What would you be? Happy? Yes you are happy now.

Setting the piles of videos and pictures all on the coffee table I looked at them. Black videos, colorful pictures, faces of people I once knew.

Was this sanity anymore? Where was the love?

The warmth, not the cold.

What did I do to my wife all these years of marriage? I caused her pain and nothing but more pain. Did I enjoy inflicting pain on other so much? Was this what I thought was called protecting them from all the dangerous people I've dealt with?

Was this even right? No, not anymore. I don't care if he hates me or she won't accept me. I'm going after them. I will rebuilt my family again. The right way. I would have to make them trust me first.

I was through with late night drinking, operating drunk, killing the ones who should be in jail.

I wasn't a doctor. I was a monster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Two more chapters to go! or three. Not sure yet! Well tell me what you think, I think it was alright.

R&R! Plz and Thankies!

To those who have MS Paint and don't have PhotoShop and would like an upgrade on MS Paint - you should download it's an incredible totally awesome free program!

Go to _**Getpaint(dot)Net.**_


	31. Breakin'

AN: Grrr... stupid link spacer didn't show up, oh wells.

_**Anyway: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been a lazy bum. I went to Canada for a week. Vancouver, B.C. I had no internet over there. I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. I did go to Seattle, Washington for a day. Whoo! So that gave me an idea. School just started up again, yay? French is taking up most my time, study, study, test after test. **_

_**lol, I will be updating more if possible since other than studying for french clas, I've got nothing interesting going besides stupid friend drama.**_

_**Holy crap! I won 2nd place for Best Romance?!?! O: **_

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH. MY. EDWARD! I didn't expect to win. Wow. _

So onwards...

Carlisle wants in, will Edward accept him? Hmm...

Breakin'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlisle's Pov:

"Monsieur?" The flight attentant asked.

Snapping out of my thoughts I answered, "Oui?"

"Café ou l'eau?" She asked pointing to her cart with coffee and a pitcher of water.

"Un café s'il vous plaît"

"Vous pouvez y aller monsieur"

"Merci" Taking the coffee I took a sip and reviewed what in the world I was going to do once getting there.

Would I beg on my knees and plead for forgiveness until they accept me back or would I walk in and act if I was gone for only a couple of days and take charge?

I couldn't possibly do either one. I thought taking care of buisness here in France would ease my troubled mind but it just made it much worse. I was trying to fill myself with work and nothing but work over driving my schedule to the point it was full and crazy. I couldn't work without sleep. I couldn't think without family.

I've grown tired of this game. I'm not getting any younger.

I needed to see my family first. Of course I could of if they didn't have a protection barrier on them all.

My mother. Mary.

She taught me and raised me all on her own. Being a single mother was tough on her, I swore that when I had a son I would teach him to be better than _My_ father and even myself but look what I did! Emmett ran away and then Edward only wanted attention and I couldn't even grant him a single hour of my time!

What kind of man am I? What did I become? What was a father? What was a human being?

A father was a man who accepted the fact that he was going to have a son or daughter. A father was a man who as soon as he rushes into the hospital and see his child for the first time sees the world clearly for the first time in his life. He was a man of honor, a man of respect, a man to look up to, a man that was loved.

I was neither.

I can't make up all these years of mistakes and my stupid wrong doings in matter of a day. I would have to show my sons that I do want to be in their lives, to show my daughter I do cherish her, to show my mother I do thank her for all that she has done for me, to show my wife that I apologize for blaming my insecurities on her, to show them that without them, I'm nothing.

My knuckles burn white, my eyes grow tired, an aching pounding in my chest, the warmth gone now, drugs do me no good anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Once Bella ate her gigantic sundae we walked back hand in hand to her house, of course Charlie was gone once again.

He left a note and a picture of a fish attached to the fridge door. "So what do you want to do today?" Bella asks staring at the picture of the fish. I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Hey let's go to your place" She asked suddenly, I looked up at her back. Her beautiful hourglass figure... the flat stomach.

"Edward?" She called.

I shook my head and nodded. "Wait here. I'll run to my house to get my car" I told her and before hearing a protest. I ran out the front door.

No matter how I view my life, I've committed many sins, many wrongs, but gaining many rights along the way.

Was I so obsessed with Ray? Even now I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Here even in this position.

Looking at Bella, her average body, beautiful and fragile, I couldn't get it through my head that she was pregnant and that I was going to be a dad.

I didn't understand.

Ray was gone, for now. The parentals are all happy about Bella and I.

but....

....what about me?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

Shopping with Rosalie all day was really fun! We shopped until our credit cards burned holes in our purses. While in Seattle, we found a few houses we liked and hanging out like this was just a dream!

Setting all our bags into the trunk, Rosalie went into the passenger's side. Getting in myself, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward is a daddy!!!!" Mary screamed in my ear.

Wait. What?!

We just saw him a few days ago!

"How?! Who?! What?! OMG!!" I was lost for words. What the hell was he thinking?! This isn't matting season!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Edward dashed off before I could protest, he's been acting so weird lately. I suppose I've been acting weird around him as well. We were going to be parents! Me? A mom?!

I was living in a fantasy realm. Both my parents accepted this and so has Edward's.

Why...

...can't I feel at ease?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Running to go get my car, I just thought that runnning was bad. I hated running. No in the, "Oh I hate exercise" sense, I hated running in the sense of running from my problems and fears.

Why did I get so attached to Ray? Why did I give her my heart? If it were Bella first and if I never met Ray, would we be this strong? Would we have ended up like this? Me a parent?

Sure, I told Bella I was excited and couldn't. Seriously, who am I kidding? I scared out of my mind! Ray was the least of my concerns, she was nothing to begin with. Like all trash, we must get rid of it.

Even if it were just mentally, I've been quite shaky lately.

Who is stupid enough to sleep with his girlfriend?!

Wait... don't answer that.

Tripping over a stone, I scrapped my knee on the floor.

"Ah, damn it" ignoring the oozing blood coming out, I opened the car door and slid in. Starting the car up, both hand on either side of the wheel, I sat there just thinking.

Being a father wasn't that bad now was it? "The hell am I saying? I'll ruin the kid's life..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Hearing a car's honk, I peered through the living room window. Ah, he was here. Getting a jacket and a plastic bag filled with my secret stash of candies and other sweet things, I made my way skipping happily.

"Hey" I greeted kissing his cold cheek. Edward nodded.

Holding hands all the way to his house, I just hummed the song tunes coming from Edward's black ipod.

I remember when we went to the store to buy the ipod. Giggling silently to myself, I kept that little adventure to myself. Fun day that was.

"Hey, Why are you giggling? Hm?" Edward tilts his head and smirks. Rolling my eyes smiling I shake my head. "Just remembering somthing"

"Oh?"

"Yup"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Nah, it's just an ipod after all"

"Hmph... that story"

"Oh come on! That little girl went easy one you" I teased. Yes, Edward fought a little girl for the last black ipod they had on sale. At the end the little girl won with her martial arts and Edward was stuck buying a pink ipod until he went all stealth ninja mode on the little girl and switched ipods at the cash register.

"That little girl nearly broke my arm!" He shook his head remembering the little girl, turning off the car and taking his ipod.

Opening my door, I get out and lean against his car. "What was her name again?"

He grumbles, "Jane"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Evil little twelve year old martial arts kung-fu learning girl scout!

Going inside, throwing my keys on the coffee table, Bella sits on the couch turning on the tv.

Heading into the kitchen, I check the phone to see if there were any messages. Listening to them, I deleted them. Knowing Esme and Mary were probably out buying things for a far away from now baby shower, I chuckled thinking of their behavior.

Sighing I headed back to Bella who was all comfortable on the couch looking as if she was about to knock out any minute now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlisle's Pov:

Within a few hours, I've arrived to the place I once knew so well. Stepping on these grounds brought back memories. I could hear the water in the back of the house, smell all the different fragrances of the garden, see the laughter and glow of this family.

I could see myself here sitting in the front in my rocking chair, laughing and smiling, loving my grandchildren.

I could see a life time of no mistakes, living happily here with Esme.

I could see both of my sons here playfully beating each other up, headlocks, bbq's, love.

Gulping I take a step closer. I hear noise inside the house.

Yes, someone is here.

Please.

Knocking on the door I hear someone get up and unlock it.

They open.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS!!!! Seriously, I had MAJOR writer's block, dealing with drama, school, I was busy, blah, blah, etc.

The thing is...

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

I have no passion for writing this anymore.

My brain is like TiVo - I move on to other ideas.

BUT!

I WILL finish this so don't worry.

:)

Review if you want. Dx


	32. Stab My Back: part deux

AN: Hey people! I know it's been a long time but I do have a reason for being gone so long.

The half past part of this year my uncle has been in the hospital in and out, going to California back and forth, It's been very stressing on my family. I do hope with all my heart that he gets better.

Besides that I've been extremely busy studying for french class - it's not as easy as I would love and wish it to be...

I'm a nice person and I LOVE all your positive comments about my stories so thank you very much for that!

But please... please don't constantly remind me that I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm not dead. I'm just either: Lazy, Have writers block, busy, busy, or busy.

It pisses me off and makes me not want to write anymore if you constantly beg me to update soon. I kinda feel what Stephenie Meyer feels, how people keep on persisting...

so again I shouldn't be apologizing for being gone but yeah I feel like I should. I do feel guilty when I don't update but I'm just really busy with my own personal life.

**Question du jour: Did you like the movie New Moon? **

Stab My Back: part deux

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlisle's Pov:

_Gulping I take a step closer. I hear noise inside the house._

_Yes, someone is here._

_Please._

_Knocking on the door I hear someone get up and unlock it._

_They open._

With shaky hands I hold the door knob from the other side, I feel the knob twist and see for the first time in many many years the pale face of my son: Edward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Holding on still to the door knob I see _him_. Does that bastard think he can come back just like that?!

My eyes widen as he stands there holding the knob from the other side.

Oh no, he doesn't speak. Not. At. All.

Good.

He should keep his mouth shut.

Forever.

My mind was running a thousand words per second. Everything I ever wanted to tell him was hanging on the tip of my tongue. I wanted with all my heart tell him off, punch him, and then slam the door on him. Narrowing my eyes on him, the sting of my bleeding knee now more visible to me, every bruise I ever got while falling down ramps and stairs, every pain my body has ever suffered was now more visible to me. Pounding harder and harder, every nerve on my body reminding me.

Every yells of hatred for this man now more visible to me. That lingering feeling that the last broken piece of my heart was on the verge of falling.

I felt inside small. Small like a child. A child on the edge of a cliff, hanging on for life by a tiny thin rope.

My heart beating. Pumping. Pounding. Breaking, Hurting even more.

I was numb.

Bella was busy watching tv, at least I heard the tv, by now she probably fell asleep again.

Good.

Now it was just me and my old man.

Stepping out, I push my old man out of my way. Closing the door, I lock it and force _him _to take a little walk with me. Every part of my lower half felt like cement. I had to force my legs to work. Work on me against my will.

I wanted to yell right then and there at him but I didn't want Bella to hear. Instead I walked him to the back of the house by the small river.

Closing my eyes for a moment trying to calm down my breathing, "What the hell do you want?"

I hear him hesitate as I reopen my eyes. "Son.. I..."

"I what? I'm sorry? Please forgive me? Is that what you want to say to me?! Well forget it! Cut that crap out" Well that's not exactly the way I wanted to go about this but how could I go about this being all calm?

I was just breaking...

"Please Edward I can-"

"Can change? Ha! Don't make me laugh old man!" ....even more.

He sighed, "Please hear me out"

Hear him out? How could I hear him out when he clearly doesn't for others? "Hear you out? Riiight. Like when I tried talking to you when I was kid, Did you ever hear me out once?! No... ha.. not even once! You couldn't even grant me one second of your time and you want _Me _to hear _You_ out?!"

Don't go into hysterics now Edward...

"Son I beg to you will everything I am. I'm no man, I'm a monster! I'm a pathetic human being" He begins, going down on his knees he takes my hand. His hand was warm.

Warmth...

...the warmth of a father I've never had.

...One that I've wished for.

His hand shook in mine, he was a trembling fool. Running my free hand through my hair I sigh. Accepting my mother back in was easier than this. Every son wants to grow up to be just like their own fathers don't they? Every son shouldn't be cold, but what was I? Every son should love his old man, but did I?

Just by thinking, a headache was starting. All of this just didn't seem fair to me, I found love in a lying whore, I got my sister back, I met the love of my life, My mom came back, My grandma came back, My brother came back, I'm going to be a father, and now my own dad has come back,

When they say, 'Live life to the fullest' I think you should because I sure as hell haven't.

When they say, 'Life is a blur' it sure as hell is.

Everything seemed to be moving way to fast for me but maybe, just maybe I'm the one who's slow.

I couldn't accepted him with arms wide open right away, He needed to earn my trust first. I don't care if it took him a month, half a year, nine months, or many years to come but unless he earned my trust first I wasn't letting him in any closer to my shattered confused heart.

"You want forgiveness, Earn it" I tell him roughly taking my hand back. He stays quiet as he gets up from the grass, I start heading back to the front of the house with him in tow.

Before unlocking it I turn my head slightly to the right, "What ever you see or hear, I won't explain until you earn enough of my trust. I'm not accepting your forgiveness so easily. You can come back but that doesn't mean I'll directly talk to you like it's been a couple of days that you've been gone. What ever Mary says and does to you is your own problem"

He nods understanding the mere simple but strict rules I put on him. It's his own damn fault this family is all screwed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_Four weeks. _Four weeks have passed since _he _moved back in. At first Mary wasn't all too happy about it but hey I totally agree with her. Little by little she's accepting her son back, if only it were that easy for me to accept my old man. My mom was more than happy to welcome him back in like nothing ever happened.

I will never understand their relationship. But the relationship that I do understand is mine and Bella's.

Even though she hasn't gained much weight I'm already starting to hear the 'Edward go buy me this' food chimes.

With minor back pains, near frostbite, running away from dogs, tripping and breaking pickle jars at the store and ending up paying for them, getting less sleep, sleep overs from one house to the other, and the lovely mood swings of my girlfriend, I do everything for Bella. She's the only thing in this world that makes sense to me. The only one I would take a bullet for. Okay so maybe I'm getting a little Romeo now but hey.

Anything to escape my own house and spend time with my special girl. Bella loves and I mean LOVES Romeo & Juliet. I on the other hand gag at that and laugh but maybe I'm getting a little more mushy inside since I can actually hold it together when watching it.

I didn't know Zac Efron's great grandfather was in the old version. Heh.

Ignoring my father at home, My mom and Mary out on a shopping spree, Rosalie and Alice still looking over houses, I laid down very comfortable with my girlfriend on top of me watching this damn movie for the twenty-eighth time today.

Halfway near the end at the part when the whole confusion between the letter and Juliet's fake death blah blah... Bella looked up, "Hey babe, do you think you can buy me pickles and ice cream?" She asked yawning.

Sighing I slowly closed my eyes. I swear she wasn't even near five months and she was already asking for things that no human in their right mind would ever eat... unless drunk.

Running my hand through my black red streaked hair, I gently slid off the couch moving Bella onto it. She grabbed onto the pillow I was laying on; closing her eyes. Getting the keys to my car by the coffee table I stuffed them into my nike black shorts. Whistling for Storm to come from wherever that little pup was running around, she came as I opened the door. Gently closing it behind me I got in the car, turned it on and drove to the nearby gas station with Storm to fill up the tank and get Bella her errr.... 'delicious snack'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's Pov:

Getting home from like shopping all day long, I come home to a like very empty cold house! Who the hell doesn't turn up the heater up in here?! It's freezing!

"Daddy I'm home!!" I yell as I hear someone clear their throat in the living room, eww.

Dropping my bags by the staircase I walk into the living room to find Daddy, my mom, and annoying little cousin Samantha sitting on the couch.

Daddy was sipping from imported brazilan coffee on a fine china. "Ray. Sit" He orders.

What the hell?!

Sitting down I wait for what ever they need to say. Oooh they better hurry up because I want to try on my new clothes soon.

"I got a fabulous new deal on a bigger house in Orlando, your mother thinks it's best if we moves since she hates the cold and what not" Daddy says sipping his coffee.

Wait. Moving... what?

I sigh, "Oh so you and mom are moving?" I ask as i look at my newly manicured nails.

Daddy shakes his head, "No, we're moving. Except for Sammy - she's old enough to live on her own here in Forks"

Curling my hand into a fist, I jump up from the couch. "WE'RE MOVING?!?!!!!!" I screech.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! Yes I know it's very short but I'm still trying to figure out where this story is even going from this point. Major writers block. Ugh... and now onto writing my essay on Edgar Allen Poe for American Lit class... ahh.

Please R&R!

I've noticed that FFnet is acting stupid. My "XxxxX" dividers have been moved on some chapters - ignore that. I hate the update system sometimes...

Anyways ummm... I don't have anything else to say other than thank you! but please do be patient. I've been saying in each Author's Note up until this chapter that I am very very busy.

I have tons of other twilight stories saved in my doc file but since they're all half way complete I never finish them since I'm busy. Maybe in the future I'll make a One-Shot series collection here.

Ps. About Zac Efron... err... I don't like him but last yr we watched the super old version of Romeo & Juliet in english and my friend commented on how Romeo looked so much like Zac Efron's great grandfather so that always stayed with me. :)

Anyways my playlist:

Stab My Back - AAR

Oh My Juliet - LM.C

Rush - UVERworld

Solar Midnite - Lupe Fiasco

Don't Cry Out - Shiny Toy Guns


	33. Your Star

AN: Bonjour! Thank you for being very patient with me! I've been extremely busy with school and a lot of misfortunate things with technology has happened – such as my laptop's Windows Visa crashing suddenly on me, but I'm back using Windows 7 so no more random crashes I hope! Anyways thanks again!

Your Star

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's Pov:

I screamed bloody murder and stomped up to my room. Me, move?! As if! There's no way in hell I'm letting everything I've build just crumble down now! Bella WILL be done for, I'll make her the laughing stock of the entire school just you wait. I'll make sure Edward stays by MY side.

Laying on my bed I started writing on my Slam book. What could I possibly say that the entire will believe about Bella? She's such a goody-goody – it's annoying! She suddenly appears out of the blue, steals my boyfriend's heart, everyone just Loves her, she acts all innocent. It pisses me off.

Why couldn't she steal some nerd's boyfriend?! Tapping my finger on the notebook, I think of something but nothing seemed to come to mind. Throwing the book aside, I get up and rummage through old family photos. I'm Ray the Supreme, everything I say goes. I am law here in Forks High. I run this school. Going through the photos I find one that gets my attention. A picture of my dumbass cousins playing with paint guns. Maybe I could invite her to go for a round or hmm…

Finding another picture I smirk. Excellent. If I was moving then I'm leaving with a Bang. I'm no ordinary cheerleader. I don't come from a ordinary family. Ray, that's me, plays rough and I always and mean always win.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlisle's Pov:

Acceptance. That's all I ever asked for.

Forgiveness. That could wait.

All I ever wanted was my family back, all of them welcomed me back with the exceptions of Emmett and Edward who still needed some more time. I really wanted to be more in their lives, I wanted to be up to date with everything they've been up to. I would so love to talk to Bella – Edward's girlfriend. She seemed like a very nice girl, she cracked that wall that Edward would put up. She really was special and made him happy. I wish I could just say 'Thank You' to her for everything but of course I couldn't since Edward told her never to talk to me or he would come between us when I tried. He really was cutting ties to himself and anyone special around him to me.

Patience. Just be patient Carlisle,

Everything will work out. Everything will find its course.

Faith. That's what I needed the most.

I was a very understanding man but there's a limit to that. There was one thing that was bothering me. Everyone in the house would speak of a child. A child and what it needed, how my mother couldn't wait, what they thought the name should be etc. I asked everyone but they would just keep quiet. This bothered me very much.

I would wonder if it was Esme who was expecting but she possibly couldn't since non of that ever happened again. So if it wasn't Esme, then who? Sitting on the recliner, reading my newspaper I wait.

Waiting for Edward to come home.

I would make the attempt to ask him this Child subject with me today. Everyone would speak of a child and then mention Edward. So what else should I believe? He slammed the door shut taking off his coat and shaking his head dry. It was pouring again.

"Hello, son" I greeted. He looked my way and rolled his eyes, "Ditto"

I set my paper down on the coffee table and gulped. "So I hear everyone saying something about a child. Do you know anything about this?"

He ran his hand through hair, "Maybe"

"Maybe?"

He sighed, "I told you already I won't say anything until I trust you"

I cleared my throat, "Son, I just want to know.. more about you"

"Don't bother!" He snaps.

Frowning I think about our conversation when it finally clicked. My frown turned more into a straight line. Serious I try to keep my voice as calm as possible. "Edward is Bella pregnant?"

He stays silent and starts heading for the stairs. I quickly stand up and point a finger at his back, "We're not done here boy!"

"Hmph, now you're playing daddy? I don't need to explain myself to you" He storms up stairs.

…Why couldn't the monster be tamed?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Slamming my door I jump on my bed and get the remote to the stereo. Why can't the fool stop trying? He knows nothing! He pisses me off so much.

Drowning…

…I was drowning.

Part of me wanted him back, part of me was happy that he was here, part of me thought he could change for good, but that part of me was Numb.

Most of me hated him so damn much that I had to write out my feelings into music. Most of me would hurt myself in order to drown out that Part that wanted him, needed him, cared for him. Being senseless was stupid. Being numb was better.

I just… wasn't ready for him just yet.

I needed some more time to think.

I wasn't going to let him find out about Bella. He has no right to know yet besides I didn't want him to find out like this. Not this way… with all these emotions of hatred, rejection, hurt, lost, confusion.

Slipping…

Before I knew it I ko'd for the night. Waking the next morning I quickly got ready for school. Shower, check. Bathroom, check. Breakfast, check. Picking up Bella, next.

Rushing out the front door, _he _was outside watering the lawn. Ignoring him I quickly went to my car and got in starting it, waiting for it to warm up a bit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

Standing by the car in the school parking lot, all snuggly warm in my jacket with mittens on; I waited for Edward to come back. He comes back slowly with hot chocolate in hand. Handing me a cup, I smile. "Thanks!"

He nods. I don't understand. I was so chipper this morning ever so thankful for having Edward. He was the sweetest but even I could tell even he was acting weird.

"Yo Edward heads up!" Ryan calls kicking a soccer ball. "Hm?" Edward slightly turns, just to meet the ball on the side of his head. He stares at the ball and back up at a frozen panic stricken looking Ryan.

I don't know what got into me but I bursted out laughing. "Oh so you like that Bella?" Edward smirks. I nod giggling, "Yup!"

"E-E-Edward, m-m-man! D-Dude! I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me!" Ryan stutters. Edward stood there with his head down. Ryan held out his hands out as if protecting his chest like a goalie.

Edward chuckled and began singing in a low voice, "One, two, Edward's coming for you… I suggest you start running now. Three… four…"

Before Edward could go on, Ryan was already running as far as Mount St. Helens.

I shook my head as Edward chased after him, Jaime came walking waving and with his skateboard in his other hand. "Hey Bella, what's up with those two this early in the morning?"

I burst out laughing again before I could explain. "What?" Jaime asks more confused than ever.

Days like these, all our problems just seemed so distant. I think with the support of our friends, we'll keep on moving forward strong. All I wanted was for Edward to be day he can finally forgive his father was near. I just know it, I can feel it.

Putting an arm around Jaime I shake my head, "Come one Jaime let's get to class"

"D'aww! I wanted to know what happened!" He pouts.

I shook my head, "Haha ahh.. you just had to be there"

He frowns for a second, then he smiles again as the bell rings. He thinks hard about something for a second,"Fine I'll forgive this one time if you buy me lunch today"

I laugh, "Okay"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Well guys I'm sorry again for the long wait. I will try ending this series as soon as I can but for now please continue supporting it. I really has shocked me so much. I didn't think this story would go so far as it did! I'm just really happy.

Ps. Even if I don't write a new Twilight fic for a while, I still will be writing for other Archives/Series so please check them out!

My three loves are: Music, Twilight, and Anime (:


	34. All The Right Moves

AN: Heeeeey there! Heehee. I guess I have some explaining to do don't I? ._.

Erm… well first of all I just want to thank you all and I'm sure you all know that already – I am happy this story was received very well!

Second, like all good things, this story will have to come to an end eventually. Fear not! I will finish this story AND Mr. Brightside – for you all who are reading that as well.

I've been busy with other archives/series that I've been neglecting this story but since you've all begged for a long time – Here's a new chapter.

Please don't come at me with pitchforks and fire! D: I hope you all enjoy this update! :]

**Ps. **I really don't want to be repetitive with AAR songs sooo… these newer chapters will titled by another song by other great bands/artist :]

All The Right Moves

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray's Pov:

"Okay class I want you all to make poster to announce our school's annual fun film festival! It was originally set for the summer but due to other events at that time – it's a week away now. If you do this assignment then you'll get extra credit on something that you graded poorly on. If you want to boost up those grades – then start getting creative!" Ugh. That happy teacher of ours tried to prep us up for the school's stupid far. It was boring with old those lame homemade movies and cheesy costumes, dialogue, and plot lines. Well it was boring until Edward and I made it fun.

Boy, do I miss my puppy…

Duh! Ray you're such a genius! It suddenly clicked in my head. I only had about two weeks until we would move and I was not going to just leave quietly. You don't mess with another girl's boyfriend! Well ex but like I cared.

I raised my hand, "Ray?" The teacher asked. I rolled my eyes and put on a big bright smile, "Can we run our own booth? I'll pay any amount of money to get one" I said as she nodded happily. "Of course! The booth for game/food fee's money will go directly to the school as donations. I'll give you one free grade if you show me your booth"

I nodded, excellent.

I excused myself out of the classroom, Edward followed me with his eyes until I went out. I grinned, he just can't get his off of me still. Quickly dialing my idiotic cousins one picked up, "Hey Adam, do you still have the paint guns from last summer?" I asked as I formed a plan in my head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

A month has passed by since _that _guy has confronted me. There was no way in hell I was telling him anything. He was the least of my worries for now but I did promise Bella that I would _try _to forgive him for all the pain I've suffered alone in this house all these years.

Right now Bella and I were getting ready to decorate a poster board for the school's annual Forks High film festival. I'm pretty sure that Jaime and Ryan are busy filming and editing their videos.

I laid the poster down on my bed as Bella handed me the markers, glue, paint bottles, glitter, pipe cleaners and stickers. "Can we paint it after? I really want to use the glitter Mary bought" Bella said as she held a paintbrush in her hand. I chuckled, "Sure"

I quickly wrote lightly with a pencil what the poster would say as Bella sat down on my computer chair waiting for me to be done so she could get started painting. As I wrote the second word onto the board, I heard Bella's stomach grumbled.

I shook my head smiling handing her a jar of peanut butter and celery sticks. She 'ooed' and smiled as she took it. "It's too quiet in here" She said as she bit into the crunchy stick of vegetable. I nodded setting the pencil down and turned on my stereo.

I went back to finishing the wording as Bella set the jar of peanut butter on my computer desk. She rolled closer to me running her hands gently through my hair. "The black seems to be fading" She observed as I pulled on a strand of hair. I shrugged, "I guess. I'll have Alice fix it for me" I told.

She didn't object to the idea since she knew how I didn't want her to be around chemicals or anything hazardous to our baby.

Once I was finished I let Bella start painting as I headed downstairs to get us something to eat. Storm followed me down barking happily. I looked down at her as she wagged her tail. I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. Setting her down on the floor I took the bag of dog food from the pantry. Opening it up I filled her bowl and replaced her old water giving her some fresh.

She barked and went to eat as I put the bag back inside the pantry. Opening the freezer I took out a medium sized frozen pizza. Pressing the buttons on the oven I preheated it. Waiting for it to warm up I ripped the cardboard taking the plastic wrapped pizza out. The oven beeped as I placed the pizza inside and closed it pressing for forty-five minutes.

I leaned on the counter just watching the red lit hot oven cook the pizza with the cheese popping a little and the sizzling noise. My phone started buzzing, taking it out I read the new message.

**Jai: Be my bride? **

**EC: What? **

**Ry: Film fest. We need more characters. U in? **

**EC: *sigh* Fine. But NO bride. **

**Jai: D'aww ): **

**Ry: Ugh. Fun killer :p **

**EC: Thank u~ **

**Jai: Kk we'll make u… **

**Ry: You'll see bro. L8ter!**

I shut my phone chuckling as the oven beeped. I took two oven mitts, putting them on opening the oven and taking the pizza out. I put the pizza onto a plate and put it with a pizza cutter.

I walked up stairs with the pizza as Storm helped me with two Capri Suns in her mouth. She wagged her tail all the way to my room. Bella stopped painting as she helped Storm with the drinks. "Thanks" She said petting her and taking the drinks.

Storm barked and jumped on my bed to sit next to her. Bella took a slice and bit into it. "Mmm" She closed her eyes savoring the taste.

I chuckled and sat down on my computer chair taking over the painting job.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan's Pov:

"C'mon and get out here!" I called out to Edward as he stayed inside the changing room. "No!" He yelled, "I look stupid" He said as I laughed, "Not as stupid as our bride" I shot back staring at Jaime who wore a blonde wig and a really old styled wedding dress. He puckered his lips as he applied the red lip stick that Mel brought in. "Am I gorgeous?" Jaime asked fluttering his eyelashes.

"More like a nightmare" I shook my head as he stuck his tongue out. I banged on the door once again, "C'mon man! Hurry up! The film fest will be over the time you get out!" I yelled again as Edward opened the door saying, "Alright, alright"

I smiled content as he wore loose fitting close like Charlie Chaplin minus the small mustache. "Why did you guys settle on a black and white film?" He asked as he pinched his jacket disapproving.

I pointed one finger at him, "Oldies are classics! We're making a comedy so turn your funny bone on!" I told him as he sighed and agreed.

We decided to film around the school after hours to save Edward's popularity and not get as many weird stares from people. Jaime jumped around Edward as he just crossed his arms looking annoyed. He then took Edward's tie as Edward pointed his cane at him and started chasing him. I recorded it running with them.

Film Fest here we come! I was planning on entering into three genres: Comedy which would be goofy classic skits in black and white. Second would be horror with Bella, Mel, and Sarah and Jaime acting sexy set at an old run down hospital that I would go sometimes with Jaime and Edward for the hell of it. Skating around the chilly goosebumps worthy place was awesome late at nights. Then finally the third would be a documentary on our lives at school and blah blah.

I really wanna win the film fest this year! Last year I came in second place but being the competitive person I am – second just wasn't good enough for me.

Edward tried getting his tie back as he jumped off the steps, Jaime rolled down as Edward fell to the grass. Jaime tried to run when Edward hooked his ankle with the cane and made him fall down again. I laughed again as Edward did a victory dance with the cane.

"That's a wrap!" I said as I told them that we wouldn't need a retake on it. Edward sighed in relief as he walked back to go get changed. Jaime frowned at his now grass stained wedding dress we go from the drama club's prop box.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

I quickly undressed from the itchy costume and changed back into my black jeans and blue shirt. I hurried seeing the time on my watch – I promised Bella that I wouldn't be late for our living room movie marathon date.

Just when I walked out of the restroom with a wet towel around my neck; speak of the devil and it appears. Ray waved her hand as she wore a very short red summer dress and very thin high heels. "Eddie~poo! Come here sweetie!" She cooed as she called out to me. I rolled my eyes wondering what the hell she wanted now.

"What?" I asked bluntly as she gave me a index card with a number on it. I raised my eyebrow as she giggled. "That's my booth number. Make sure to come and say Hi okay?" She winked and walked away.

I scratched my head confused. Crumpling it I threw it into the trash can knowing that Ray was planning something. It was always hard to figure out what new stupid plan her mind formed but I was not going to fall for her tricks this time.

I drove home and parked into the garage. Entering inside I saw Bella wearing a beautiful little black dress. She saw me and smiled. I hugged her, "What's going on?" I whispered into her ear as she giggled. "Esme has some guest over" She said as I heard laughter coming from the living room.

'Book club' I thought as I entered in real quick to greet and then go. Bella told me she would go up shortly after their discussion on none other than – Wuthering Heights.

I chuckled and patted my leg signaling Storm to go with me to my room. Going inside I fell to my bed, Storm jumped on as I felt her paws on my back.

I turned around as Storm wagged her tail. She laid on my chest as I petted her and scratched behind her ear. She barked licking my hand. I sighed relaxing just waiting for Bella as I got my remote and turned on some music.

I wonder where Emmett and Alice are now. Part of me wondered where _he _was at.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice Pov:

"Mon dieu! Ugh Emmett you goof what did you do?" I asked massaging my temples as he looked inside the car's engine. He drank from his milk carton, "We ran out of oil so I put milk into it" He simply said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Milk! You don't put milk into a car!" I yelled at him.

I was about to wring his neck until Jasper grabbed me by my wrist and kissed my forehead calming me. Rosalie rolled up a magazine and smack Emmett on the back of his neck for me. "Sorry!" Emmett said as he tried fixing the car.

We were stranded on the long empty narrow road with no gas and no oil. I checked my phone to see if I would get at least one bar – raising it as high as I could manage I walked around with no luck.

This really sucked.

The engine was steaming. Rosalie just sat on a fallen tree trunk as Jasper tried to help Emmett fix our car problems. They took out the milk that Emmett put into. Rosalie and I helped them push the car as we saw an emergency telephone a mile away.

"I'm tired" Rosalie whined as we got halfway to it. I shook my head as she stopped pushing and just walked ahead of us to the phone. Once we reached closer to it I let go relieved. Taking in a deep breath I sat inside the car.

Rosalie called for a pick-up truck so we could take the car to a mechanic to get an oil change. We would have been home already if it weren't for the car getting over heated.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlisle Pov:

"It's so good to see you, Billy" I greeted as he rolled away to let me enter his home. "What brings you here? It's been quite some time since we've last seen each other" He said as we entered the living room. I sat down on the couch, "Many things" I told him as I filled him on all my problems.

He wound nod at the right times and input his thoughts on others. Once he knew the entire story I looked down to the wooden floor. "I just don't know how to fix my relationship with Edward" I sighed as he cleared his throat. "Just be patient. Let him come to you, don't force him" He said as I looked up.

I glanced over to the right seeing a family portrait as Billy and his two daughters and son. "Hey, Where's Jacob?" I asked as he chuckled.

"He's here and there. Why?"

"I have a plan"

And I hope that it works.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Haazaah! Well I hope you liked that update! Thanks for being very, very, and I mean very patient for waiting a long time. I decided that since there won't be a sequel, I'm just going to add the film festival and boys night out here :]

So why is Billy here? O: Well because he and Carlisle are old buddies with Charlie. Shhh.

Don't worry – no love triangle. That would seem pointless by this time xDD

You'll see~ Edward and Jacob go back way back…

Hmm… playlist:

All The Right Moves – One Republic

Well that's all I can think of to say.

You know the drill! R&R! Plz and Thankies! :D


End file.
